The Chaos Chronicles: Road To Vengeance
by SDMS135
Summary: After the Second Giant War Percy was betrayed by the Gods. Meanwhile Chaos has a plan and Percy Jackson fits as the last piece to his puzzle. Percy's newest quest is to relive his life as son of the Creator and bring Olympus down its knees. The catch? His worst enemy know exactly who he is and they aren't the only ones after him, Percy soon learns to trust no one, especially Chaos.
1. Prologue: Chaos

Prologue: Chaos

* * *

**I don't own Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan does.**

**This story is inspired by Kevin 1984's Son of Chaos.**

* * *

Story Summary:

After the Second Giant War Percy's friends turned their back on him and the Gods banished him. Meanwhile one diabolical Creator of the Universe Chaos seized the opportunity and formulated a master plan of his, with Percy at the centre of it. Chaos offers Percy his help to get the justice he vowed, thus Percy is thrust into his newest and yet craziest quest: To relive his life as the son of Chaos, and bring Olympus down its knees. But his second chance is far from his imagination. His worst enemies know exactly who he is, making things infinitely more difficult for Percy, and they aren't the only ones after him. Percy is wanted by beings so powerful even Chaos himself fears. Olympus wanting him dead becomes the least of Percy's concerns when he discovers that Chaos isn't who he thinks he is either. Percy Jackson now knows only one thing for certain: Trust no one.

* * *

_It's over, _Percy thought.

He could never quite believe what had happened to him. He was their hero, the savior of Olympus, the sole reason Olympus remained to exist.

Gods are cruel, Chiron told him once. Percy thought he understood, that he knew the extent of the Gods' cruelty and ruthlessness, but he was wrong.

He had never been so certain about anything else in the world, that the Gods are good in their nature, and the world would be better at their hands, but no. As Zeus mocked him, he is just an ignorant boy, foolish enough to believe that the immortals cared for him, for _them._

How can people who love each other more than anything else in the world hurt themselves so much?

Percy glanced down at himself. His orange Camp Half-Blood shirt was ripped apart and burnt some hours ago, the fabrics of his jeans were torn and cut, stained by blood, his own blood and monsters' golden ichor. His long hair was tangled and messy, mixed with ichor of monsters. Bloodshot filled his dull and hopeless sea green eyes. Shadows were visible under his swollen eyes and a mixture of different emotions was written all over his face: sadness, hopelessness, exhaustion and pain. There was a large, horrifying gash across his chest, the bleeding barely stopped. Two of his ribs had snapped, and it would have hurt like Hades, but Percy barely felt it. His right hand, still holding _Anaklusmos, _was covered by blood, bruises and cuts. His left arm was broken, useless, not even able to hold a shield anymore. He looked filthy. Surely a bath would be nice, but Tartarus doesn't provide bathing service, or anything to ease the suffering Percy was enduring, in fact.

He looked around him, fire was burning, everywhere. The only thing he could see was burning rocks, dry ground, black smoke and blood.

Being in Tartarus is the definition of pain. Walking is painful, fighting is painful, even breathing is painful. In Tartarus, being alive is painful, death would have been a relief, the relief which is a luxury to Percy.

He can't die, not yet at least.

Death would mean an escape from this blasted life, an end to all the pain has been inflicted upon him. Percy has been good to Hades, the Lord of Dead would make sure he spends the rest of the eternity in Elysium, being with his loved ones again.

But he must stay alive, stay strong, and fight, for those who had chosen to stand by him, to make sure, those who had died for him, did not die in vain. He has to have revenge, make those who wronged him face justice.

There are people still out there, fighting in his name. He will stay alive, until the end.

Shadows descended as a massive Hellhound lunged at him. Percy struck like a cobra, in one swift motion he was standing in front of the Hellhound, _Anaklusmos _raised in his right hand, cutting the beast clean in half gracefully.

A Cyclops charged at Percy with its enormous Celestial Bronze club raised, but a silver arrow sunk deeply into its lone eye, stopping the Cyclops dead on its track, before the monster bust into a pile of golden dusts.

Percy turned to see a small, female figure stumbling forward, nearly dropping to the ground. Percy rushed toward the figure as quickly as his broken limbs would allow him to. He caught her shoulders just in time to stop her from falling, her face nearly slamming onto his.

"Zoë," Percy whispered gently into her ear, "are you alright? Where are the others?"

Zoë looked up, pain and exhaustion were the only two things Percy could read in her volcanic black eyes, perhaps a small hint of hope as well. A small cut was visible on her cheekbone and her left eye was bruised badly. A deep, horrifying cut ran across her thigh and a fresh wound was visible on her shoulder, just a bit left to her neck. Her long black hair was ragged and too, stained with blood, no longer silk. Her right hand was shaking violently and her silver hunting bow almost slipped out of her grasp. Her silver quiver was still strapped onto her back, but empty. She had been scavenging arrows from dusts of destroyed monsters, where she'd put them. Both her hunting knives were gone, lost or melted by Hellish Fire, the only other weapon she had left was a small silver dagger she'd concealed in her boots. Her once beautiful face now looked filthy stained with blood.

"There," Zoë said weakly as she pointed out a shaking finger. Her voice was shaken and barely a whisper, there is only little energy left in her body and Percy doubted if she could survive another monster attack. "Silena and Beckendorf are right behind me. A few Hellhounds ambushed us, they said they'd catch up."

Suddenly, Percy leaned towards her. Zoë was both too surprised and too tired to do anything as Percy reached inside her right boot and pulled the silver dagger out in one swift motion. He hurled the blade across the field, the dagger flew passed Zoë in a graceful arc as it struck into the skull of a dragon. The creature gave one high pitched scream as fire erupt from its mouth. The dragon exploded into a pile of golden dusts while the fire consumed the dagger sunk in its skull.

"There goes my last piece of weapon." Zoë muttered as the dragon disintegrated.

Another Cyclops appeared out of the shadows of Tartarus. It charged at the dual with a loud battle cry, but it ended abruptly when the tip of a short blade poured out of its chest. The Cyclops' lone eye looked down at its chest in disbelief as a heavy broad sword swung at its neck with dead accuracy. A brief moment later, the Cyclops' head rolled off its shoulder soundlessly while the monster bust into golden dusts.

"Sorry we are late." Silena muttered as she retracted her short blade and wiped the Cyclops' golden ichor at her sleeve. Normally she'd be horrified at the thought of wiping monster blood with her fancy looking clothes, but it really made no difference after what must have been an eternity in Tartarus. It was torn and filthy anyway. Small cuts and bruises was visible everywhere on her arms and legs, but other than that, she sustained no serious injury. Silena looked the finest among all for of them. Her shirt was torn and fabrics of her jeans were ripped apart, but her natural gifts as a daughter of the Goddess of Beauty made her look beautiful and graceful even in the pit. Her long brown hair was drew back elegantly. Her blue eyes was still shining with hope as smiled at Percy and Zoë optimistically.

A second later, she was joined by a large African-American boy, his tall figure looked tired and craving for rest, but his shape was not nearly as bad as Percy's nor Zoë's. His right hand held a massive Celestial Bronze sword, while his other hand squeezed Silena's reassuringly.

Exhaustion was written all over Beckendorf's face. His muscles still tensed from the previous fighting and sprinting, while the scowl never left his forehead. A cut ran from his jawline down to collarbone, but it was starting to faint to a scar. His shirt was torn apart and his bare chest was covered in ichor. His black hair, like Percy's and Zoë's, was ragged and stained with golden ichor. His brown eyes, although filled with tiredness, were fierce and determined. Both of his hand were covered by his own blood.

Silena drew a Celestial Bronze dagger from her belt and held it out to Zoë, "Here, it's not much, but it's the only thing I have left."

Zoë nodded gratefully as she took the dagger from Silena. She weighed the dagger in her grasp before sheathing it, "I never thought I'd say this to a daughter of Aphrodite, but thanks."

"So," Beckendorf cleared his throat, "How long until we can reach those doors?"

"The Doors of Death are at the heart of Tartarus," Percy said thoughtfully, "where the rivers of the Underworld meet. I'd say we are a day or two away on foot."

The four of them have been killing their way through Tartarus for almost a week now, and each one of them is at the edge of their limits. Percy and Zoë both looked ready to collapse and stay unconscious for the next seventy-two hours, while Beckendorf and Silena were only a little better.

"Percy…" Zoë whispered, her voice was shaken. Color had left her face and her entire body seemed to be shaking. Zoë was in the worst shape of them all. A Dracanea drove a dagger into the back of her stomach a few days ago. She had lost a lot of blood, nearly killing her. It is a miracle that Zoë is still on her feet, although Percy suspected she won't be for much longer.

Percy's gaze followed the direction Zoë's finger was pointing at, and he paled. Monsters, countless monsters poured into their sight. Cohorts of Centaurs, legions of Cyclops, packs of Hellhounds, dozens of Dracaneas, half a dozen Drakons, even a few Hydras. Leading them, was the Titan Koios.

Percy swore loudly as he uncapped _Anaklusmos. _Zoë, still leaning on Percy, barely managed drew her dagger without dropping it. Silena unsheathed her short blade and Beckendorf raised his heavy broad sword.

"We are not getting out of this, are we?" Beckendorf asked as he grabbed the last jar of Greek Fire he carried and threw it into the ranks of the monsters. Green flames erupted from the crowd of monsters, consuming several Cyclops as the flames burned in the rank of monsters. Koios waved his hand, and the flames condensed to a pile of ice before shattering to pieces.

Percy shook his head sadly, "If the Twelfth Legion is here? Maybe. The four of us? No."

"Percy, you can't give up yet…" Silena started, but Percy cut her off abruptly.

"Nobody is giving up here, Silena. We will fight until the last of us standing, but let's be realistic about it. Zoë can't even walk and I'm barely standing. We are down to the last piece of weapon and there are what? A thousand monsters and a Titan? Even if we survive this and manage to get back to the mortal world through the Doors of Death, then what?"

"Well… There are still demigods out there who supported you. There are several Gods on the council too. I thought…" It took Silena several moments to come up a response to Percy's question, and even when she did, she was cut off again.

"There is no resistance Silena, it's over. Rachel is dead, Katie is dead, Connor is dead, Travis is dead. Only twenty or so, no more than thirty demigods are still fighting out there, but how long can they last before the Gods, or the monsters the Gods send, get to them? Besides, the second we set a foot on Earth, Zeus will blast us to pieces."

Percy paused. He took a long moment to look at his companions, trying to memorize every detail of their face. The colors of their hair, the emotions in their eyes, the shapes of their cheekbones, and expressions on their faces. Silena's long, silky brown hair, the permanent scowl on Beckendorf's face, and Zoë's volcanic black eyes.

"Thank you," Percy said sincerely, a look of acceptance was on his face. "for staying by my side to this far."

Then, the first wave of monsters crashed into the rank of the four demigods. Percy turned and drove his blade into the heart of a Hellhound. He yanked his blade out and sliced it at another charging Hellhound, cutting its head clean off. Zoë, fighting alongside Percy back to back, marveled her dagger with great skills, cutting down Hellhounds while Percy finished them off with his long blade.

Beckendorf wielded his long, heavy broad sword, beheading Hellhounds with surprising swiftness while Silena stood close to him, stabbing and slashing with her short blade.

The Hellhounds pushed the demigods back quickly. Percy and Zoë fell back, regrouping with Silena and Beckendorf twenty feet behind where they just stood as the Cyclops joined the charging Hellhounds with their massive Celestial Bronze clubs raised.

"Is everybody alright?" Percy asked quickly while readying his sword for another wave of monsters, "Yes?"

Both Silena and Beckendorf nodded, but Zoë gave no response.

"Zoë?" Percy muttered while turning his head to look at the former huntress. She had collapsed on the ground, barely keeping herself in a sitting position while her right hand covered her stomach. Color was draining from her cheek quickly while Percy hurried beside her. He removed Zoë's hand from her stomach gently, and gasped. A large wound has been cut open by a Hellhound's craws, blood was pouring out horrifyingly fast.

Percy was too shocked to do anything when a Hellhound materialized out of the shadows and charged at him. A blur of bronze flew across the poisonous air of Tartarus, piercing into the Hellhound's skull. Percy's gaze followed the bronze blur a moment later. A Celestial Bronze dagger struck into the skull of the Hellhound as the beast bust into a pile of golden dusts. Zoë's right hand was raised, shaking violently as it fell back onto the ground. Her color was horrifyingly pale, her lips had gone purple and redness had started to claim her sclera.

"No." Percy whispered desperately, but Zoë's eyes only opened for a brief moment before closing again.

"This doesn't have to be this way, you know." An ancient, powerful voice came from a distance. Percy's head jerked up. Time seemed to have been frozen, literally. Silena's and Beckendorf's eyes darted around the place in confusion, clearly they heard the voice too. The tip of the a Dracanea's spear was merely inches away from Percy's back, sending shivers down his spine involuntarily. Had it been another second, the spear would have severed his spine and pierced through his heart at the same time.

"Who are you?" Percy demanded, "Show yourself!"

Darkness descended, an immense amount of power exploded, pushing Percy back. A vortex appeared as a strong current of wind blew. Everything, every piece of rock, every drop of water, every flame of fire was sucked into the portal. Then, the vortex exploded. Everything that had been sucked in exploded back into the pit.

When the explosive wave died down, a tall man stood in where the centre of the explosion had been. He was dressed in black leather jacket, black sweater, black jeans and a pair of black leather shoes. A pair of sunglasses blocked his eyes from Percy's sight. His hair was neat and black as ink,

"Well," the man said, extending his arms sideways slightly, "you asked, now I'm here."

"Who are you?" Percy asked again, his grasp on _Anaklusmos _tightened subconsciously.

The man chuckled, "Name's Chaos, you know, the dude who created the Universe. You might have heard of me before."

"Why would the creator be interested in a few demigods?" Percy asked, his grasp on _Anaklusmos _was still strong as iron.

"You know what," Chaos said, "this is the first time I've ever gotten that reaction. Usually people would just freak out or start gravelling at my feet."

Percy raised an eyebrow.

Chaos waved his hands and the next thing Percy knew, he found himself sitting on a couch in a large, but plain what must be a guest room.

Chaos stood beside a couch opposite to him, looking at Percy with both amusement and curiosity.

"Your life has been a pretty interesting one to watch, you know," Chaos said, settling himself down on the couch with his legs crossed in a comfortable position, in contrast to Percy, whose muscles were tensed and eyes were locked on Chaos', "believe or not, an eternal life tends to get boring from time to time, which is where you come in. I set my eyes on a few demigods, interesting little things, you demigods are, so interesting. You, in particular. I have to admit, I haven't taken such an interest in a godling for nearly fifty years."

"Well, I'm flattered and all," Percy said with a hint of edge in his voice, his eyes distrustful and cold, "but as you already know, I don't have all day, and my guess is, neither do you. You immortals are always busy with, whatever you do everyday."

"And what might be so urgent that you'd rather attend to instead of spending some quality time with everyone's favorite creator?" Chaos asked with a raised eyebrow. He seemed genuinely curious, though Percy could tell Chaos' curiosity wasn't directed at his answer, rather something else.

"I need to get back to my friends."

"Why? To die? Do you really have a death wish so badly godling?" Chaos said, this time his voice was laced with a thin layer of interest, and maybe the slightest amusement hidden beneath it, but it vanished as soon as it came. Percy looked at Chaos, he has met many immortals with various personalities, some rather… peculiar. But none of them were anything like Chaos, Percy couldn't read anything under Chaos' brilliant smile, maybe it was genuine, or maybe it was hypocritical. Chaos was an abyss of cold darkness, nothing but hollowness for Percy to read. Percy knew what the Gods were the first time he met them, but he couldn't figure out Chaos no matter how hard he'd look at Chaos' ageless, angular face.

"No. To fight, like I always do." Percy said firmly, his gaze boring into Chaos' in challenge.

"With what? Four godlings against an army of monsters and a powerful Titan?" This time, Chaos didn't bother to hide his amusement, "I knew you were some of the biggest idiots I've ever seen, but I didn't assume you would be this much of a lunatic."

"I've had worse." Percy's tone was hard and cold, his eyes were two gleaming daggers, piercing into Chaos' skull sharply, but Chaos didn't even acknowledge Percy's glare sharp against his skin, much less flinching, "And I've lived to talk about them."

"Here is what's going to happen, if I send you back to that pit now. You and your friends are all going to die, rather painfully, I'm afraid. The huntress was the first. She could barely speak, I suppose death was the humane thing to give her. An arrow cracked her skull open, which I find ironic since the very monsters she spent thousands of years hunting killed her with the very weapon she used to hunt those monsters. Then the forge boy. A few Giants smashed him to pieces until you couldn't even make out his face from what's left of him. After him the Aphrodite girl. She's quite beautiful, your friend, and it looks like I'm not the only one who thinks so. Let's just say that the Cyclops didn't kill her, at least not until she literally couldn't be of any use to them anymore. At last, you. Now that's the interesting part. Koios tortured you for years, for fun of course. You know how it can get a bit lonely down there in Tartarus. You were lucky enough to trick a brainless Cyclops into killing you, ending your misery once for all." This time, Chaos' voice was flat and emotionless, simply reciting with no interpretation to the words slipping from his tongue. His eyes, for the first time during the conversation, were fixed on Percy voidance of any clue which might indicate what he was really thinking.

"Did… Did my father mourn for me?" Percy asked, his voice shaken. Now he looked vulnerable, a small boy who has had a wonderful life with everything he'd ever dreamed for. A group of close, understanding friends, loving and caring parents and a beautiful girlfriend who he loved with all his soul. Then his beautiful dream was shattered, forcing him to confront the cruel reality. He felt so cold, so lonely. He was abandoned and betrayed, crushing his heart in ways it could never heal again. He was so vulnerable, so wide open for taunts, mocks, filling the empty gap inside him with haunting torments. Yet, that hollow in his heart was filled by something else.

"I know that feeling, I've seen that look before, thousands of times, on my own face." Chaos' voice was unbelievably gentle, the touch of his right hand on Percy's shoulder was soft and warm, strangely comforting and reassuring, "You must be wondering about me. I created the Universe, but the truth is, I am not the first being in existence. I too, was created. I had a father and a brother. The perfect family, you might call it. I, much like yourself, was betrayed by the very ones I loved the most. They abandoned me, banished me from my home, _our _home, the pure lands of eternity and the grand city of platinum and diamond. I was left to die, like the whining crying boy they thought I was. But I knew I couldn't die. I wanted justice, I wanted to make them regret what they did to me. That's how the Universe, _your _Universe came to be." There was a dangerous edge at Chaos voice when he spoke those words, raw emotions, pure rage blazing like fire of Heaven. Chaos was glowing, and for a moment Percy thought if he was going to lose it and unleash his godly form, consuming his body with golden flames.

"My apologies, I didn't realize I am still… emotionally compromised so easily whenever I talk about _it._" Chaos said, his voice was flat and slippery again, but his face showed a hint of sincerity, "As for the answer to your question, Mr. Jackson, no, Poseidon did not mourn for you. In fact, he threw a feast he heard the news, even Zeus was invited."

"Why are you telling me this? Why should I even trust you? You immortals are all liars, I'm done trusting your words." Percy snapped sharply, his two orbs were wild green storms boring into Chaos' cold, gleaming black orbs. Somehow, he was on his feet, glaring down at Chaos, who seemed generally untouched.

"Well… If you are not going to trust me, Mr. Jackson, trust this. Believe or not, I want what you want. We have a common enemy, Olympus. The Gods have wronged me before as well. My divine assistance was the key to their defeat of the mad Titan Kronos and my daughter Gaea. However, they ate their words. Instead of delivering what they promised when asking my help, they severed all ties connecting Earth and the Void, blocking my powers to interfere their affairs. I want justice as much as you do. For millennia, I have watched as Olympus wrongfully abused their power, but I could not intervene. Now, my chance has came. You are the only hope to make the Gods pay for the injustice they have done. If you don't trust me, then trust my rage, for nobody in this Universe wants to burn down Olympus as much as I do." Fury and disgust were hanging on the edge of Chaos' voice, black fire burning in his eyes. He looked like an avenging demon, cursing furiously at the one who sent him to burn in Hell. Chaos was on his feet too, moving in a silent and graceful manner, standing toe to toe with Percy, his black eyes staring into Percy's, daring him to look away or back down.

"Now," Chaos said, his voice was strong and stern, offering a hand to Percy, "will you join me?"

"How do you suggest we do that? In case you haven't noticed, you are trapped here, and Zeus will fry me with his lightning the second I set a foot on Earth." Percy's voice was dipped in his usual sarcasm, though most of it was directed at himself, instead of Chaos.

"You let me worry about that," Chaos grinned devilishly, his voice low and dark, "I've got a plan, as I always do. Now, will you join me?"

"Only if you agree to my terms." Percy insisted, "I want my friends who are still trapped in the pit join this plan of yours, whatever it is, and I want Hestia to know that I'm alive and well."

"Consider it done." Chaos replied, outstretching his right hand to Percy, this time, Percy took it firmly.

"Whatever your plan is, it'd better be a damn good one."

"Good," Chaos said cheerfully with a brilliant smile stretched across his mouth, "Now, my end of the bargain."

Chaos snapped his fingers and Beckendorf, Silena and Zoë materialized in a dark light, looking dazed and dull.

* * *

**This is a rewritten version of my previous story. To my dear readers, I have returned and I'll be updating daily for the next few days. Expect long chapters, more characters, more twists, more plots and more suspense from now on. Pairing is still Perlia, at this stage Annabeth will be paired with Luke, Jason and Piper, Frank and Hazel, Leo and Calypso.**

**Thank you for reading and constructive criticism is most welcomed!**


	2. Chapter One: Void

Chapter One: Void

* * *

**I don't own Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan does.**

**This story is inspired by Kevin 1984's Son of Chaos.**

* * *

_"Consider it done." Chaos replied, outstretching his right hand to Percy, this time, Percy took it firmly._

_"Whatever your plan is, it'd better be a damn good one."_

_"Good," Chaos said cheerfully with a brilliant smile stretched across his mouth, "Now, my end of the bargain."_

_Chaos snapped his fingers and Beckendorf, Silena and Zoë materialized in a dark light, looking dazed and dull._

**Line Break**

"Good evening, Ms. Nightshade, Mr. Beckendorf and Ms. Beauregard." Chaos greeted, his tone was cautious, carefully not slipping any emotion, "Welcome to the great city of the Void, I am Chaos."

Zoë blinked, scanning around her surroundings quickly in alert. Her hand moving to the deep stab wound on her stomach subconsciously, and was surprised when she found it gone. Her silver hunting outfit, torn and stained too, had been fixed, looking new and clean as ever, no visible mark of the previous battle left. Her eyes narrowed when her gaze landed on Chaos.

"Who are you?" Zoë demanded, her eyes glaring daggers at Chaos, mistrust written in every corner of her eyes, her tone left no room for negotiation, "Where am I? Why have you brought me here? Where are…"

Chaos snapped his fingers sharply, and Zoë instantly collapsed as her eyes rolled back. Her knees gave out and her face fell onto the hard surface of the marble. Silena and Beckendorf seemed confused before they joined Zoë in the realm of unconsciousness.

Percy's head snapped up wildly, his eyes glaring furiously at Chaos, who seemed as calm as the surface of a lake in a cool, windless afternoon, "What have you done you son of a…"

"Now," Chaos interrupted carelessly, "We are all gentlemen in here, there's no need for that. Why don't we go back…"

"Oh I don't care what you have to say!" Percy spat furiously at Chaos, "For all I care you can go f…"

Chaos snapped his fingers again, cutting off Percy's sentence fluently as the demigod gave him an even worse glare when he'd realized he couldn't make a sound anymore.

"Are we done here? Are you ready to go back being civilized Mr. Jackson? Because I can do this all day." Chaos chuckled in amusement at Percy's bewildered expression, his face showed he was enjoying the sight in from of him with great entertainment.

Percy nodded, grudgingly, after regarding the female members of Chaos' immediate family with some very colorful languages.

Chaos chuckled, his expression genuinely amused, "I cannot tell whether you forgot I can read minds, or that you wanted me to hear what you've been saying."

Percy rolled his eyes at Chaos.

"Alright," Chaos snapped his fingers again, Percy took a deep breath, sucking in oxygen greedily.

"You'd better have a damn good explanation about what just happened." Percy went back glaring at Chaos as soon as he'd made sure his voice is working again, "Cause otherwise we are going to have a problem."

"Your friends were too shocked and exhausted after the events they just wen through, I'm afraid." Chaos said sharply, impatience present at the edge of his tone, "They were in no shape to hear this conversation, it is not for their ears."

Somehow, an elegant bottle of red wine appeared in Chaos' hand, which Percy assumed Chaos conjured it up while he wasn't paying attention. Gods do have the power to conjured things up, or vanish them. He picked up a beautiful looking glass which wasn't on the table the last time Percy looked, and poured the wine into the glass.

"Wine?" Chaos asked as he filled another glass with his red wine, offering it politely to Percy.

"I'm not really a wine person," Percy shook his head, "Dionysus tried to make me to drink red wine once at an Olympus party, choked all over him."

Chaos chuckled, but he didn't set down the glass he outstretched to Percy, "I remember I did the exact same thing when I drank the red wine my brother and I stole, I mean, borrowed from our father. I takes time for your stomach to adjust the wine, but once it does, it's going to be the most delicious thing you've ever tasted."

Grudgingly, Percy accepted the glass. He took a careful sip only to spill it on the marble. The demigod swore loudly as he coughed, while Chaos looked confused.

"Well this shouldn't be happening," Chaos muttered as he glanced down at the bottle of wine he was holding, "Oh crap. Accept my apology, Mr. Jackson, I think it's Whiskey."

Percy glared at Chaos, while still coughing up the liquor he just consumed, "Damn it, I'd expect this from those idiots Apollo or Hermes, but you? I honestly didn't think the f'cking Creator of the Universe would mess this up."

Chaos snorted lightly, he took the glass from Percy and poured its content into his own glass. He then swallowed it in one swift motion as the bottle of Whiskey vanished from his hold, only to be replaced another bottle.

He poured it into two new glassed separately, handing one of them to Percy, which the demigod took after another glare at Chaos. Chaos took a sip carefully, "Yep, this one is red wine."

Percy gazed at his glass doubtfully before taking a measured sip, only to slam the glass on the table as he choked. Chaos shook his head slightly, muttering something about "no taste" and "enjoying life" as he finished his drink.

"I'm still under drinking age, you know." Percy muttered, "Zeus made it clear that demigods are forbidden from liquor before the age of 18. Dionysus tried to get rid of the 8, but he gave it up after Athena almost ripped his head off."

"Too bad." Chaos chuckled, "The legal drinking age for demigods here in the Void is sixteen, and I am debating whether to change that further to fourteen. Demigods do have a much shorter life expectancy than mortals, most die very early from battling monsters or dangerous quests. It's a shame that Olympus rarely takes demigods into consideration whenever they make decisions or update their laws."

"And you do?" Percy raised an eyebrow, taking another swallow at his red wine, which he forced down his throat.

"Believe or not, I do care." Chaos said firmly, unreadable darkness in his eyes, "I believe demigods are the root of the Gods' power. I believe without demigods the regime of the Gods would crumble. I believe demigods are the foundation of our mythical world. That's why I have chosen you, out of all the heroes of today and the old whom I could have chosen. You have a heart, Perseus Jackson. You are a brave, kind, just and an inspirational warrior and leader. You moved me, that is why I have chosen you. What they did to you was injust, you deserve a second chance."

"Now, down to business. This plan of mine is quite simple actually. As you know, there are many powerful deities with some extraordinary powers. I am the creator of this Universe, and the most powerful being in it. I master every element consisting of reality, time, dimensions, gravity etc. You've already met, you even fought him yourself. Time is his element, however his control over time is not nearly as powerful as mine. I can reverse time, literally turning the clock backwards. This is what I propose, Mr. Jackson. I will reverse time to seven years ago, before your first quest for Olympus. Only I will introduce you as my son, instead of Poseidon's. Of course, I will adjust Poseidon's and your mother's memories slightly so they will believe our story. I will deal with Olympus to make sure you are out of harm's way, but there is only so much I can do. The ancient laws forbid me from interfering, if Zeus does kill you, the best I can do is to blast him out of his pathetic existence after he's done with you. In the mean while I expect to whatever it takes to fulfill you end of the bargain, burn down Olympus, finish Kronos off first if you must. After your job is done, I shall re-build the Olympian council and appoint you as the new ruler of Olympus. This world shall finally be ruled justly by sensible and responsible rulers. In return what is rightfully mine must be returned to me. Temples and statues will be built in my names, my place in history will be restored and people will worship me, as they do Olympus now. How does that sound?"

Chaos grinned, while Percy's eyes widened and his jaw was hanging open. Disbelief and shock washing all over him. For a moment, he was too stunned to even think straight. He was glad that he'd already set the glass of unfinished red wine down, because he was sure he would have dropped it if he didn't.

"I know, it's a true masterpiece coming from a genius mind. Judging by your shocked expression I'd say you are completely astonished by my brilliance and genius. I'm flattered, really. People say it about me all the time, but…"

"Okay, hang on." Percy cut in abruptly, "Just in case I was drunk or hallucinating or daydreaming or whatever, this plan of yours, involves sending me back in time. From where I will pretend to be your son and raze Olympus down to ground?"

Chaos nodded, "Apparently you are sober, and your mental state is sane too."

"Well… I hate to break this to you," Percy said sarcastically, as if it's the most obvious thing in the world, "But my talent is with swordplay and battle strategy, not acting."

"Umm…" Chaos nodded, sizing Percy up with a measured look, "Maybe I can arrange you some theatre sessions? Yes, that will do. I have some contacts in the city, and I shall give you my blessing to aid you, of course, some awesome powers. The ancient laws bound me, but I will do everything in my power to assist you without violating those laws."

"How on Earth do you plan to do that?" Percy asked incredulously, "You said the Gods blocked your power from reaching Earth."

Chaos sneered disdainfully, "Olympians, such fools thinking they can shield Earth from me forever. They were only able to put a block on my power because I was weak then. But I am recovering, for millennia I grew more powerful each and everyday. Although my power is still a long way from its peak, I have managed to breach their block for over a century. When you reach Half-Blood Hill, I will make it known to Olympus that I have returned. Their fear for me should make them to keep their hands off you until they find out that I too am bound by the ancient laws."

"An opportunity to burn down Olympus and claim my vengeance," Percy picked up the glass again and tilted its content absently, "it seems like an offer which I would only turn it down if I was a fool."

Chaos beamed brightly at Percy, "It's settled then. You are welcome to fill your friends in, they should be awake in no time. There are plenty of spare rooms down the corridor, make yourself comfortable. I'll get someone to show you around the Void tomorrow, you are going to love it here. You will then train here until I feel you are ready for your mission, which might take a while, so make yourself feel like home."

**Line Break**

That night, Percy fell into the realm of Hypnos almost the instant he collapsed onto the comfortable bed in his room.

That's where it all started, the constant nightmares that are going to haunt Percy everyday for the upcoming years.

**It was odd. Percy was reliving his entire life from an odd third person perspective, as if he was an outsider, watching a movie about the life of Perseus Jackson, only his glories were forgotten, replaced by his downfall.**

**He saw the day Gaea was defeated. He and Annabeth were holding each other tightly, surrounded by their friends. Laughing as they told their plans of the future, high school together then college in New Rome, being congratulated by Nico and Reyna, who'd just gotten together after an awkward confrontation.**

**He saw the day he trekked across Manhattan with a bag of the Apples of Immortality, spoilers from the quest Athena set him to do. The look of joy of Annabeth's face when she ran across the strawberry field in Camp Half-Blood and hugged him, and the look of surprise and happiness when he got down one knee and popped the question to her with a beautiful diamond ring, courtesy of Hazel and Leo, and she said yes.**

**He saw the beginning of his nightmare. The golden boy with an angelic face and a beautiful smile, but Percy knew he always had the heart of a demon. He saw the day his half brother Theseus, arriving at Camp Half-Blood. Upon on arrival, Theseus was liked by most campers at Camp Half-Blood, and rather quickly earned the favor of the Gods. Only Percy and his closest friends saw what Theseus really was, a wolf with a cloak made of the skin of a sheep wrapped on him.**

**He saw Theseus, tearing friendships apart, feeding people with his poisonous lies. His face, deceivingly beautiful as ever, grinned devilishly as lies flew out of his mouth fluently. The devilish lies that corrupted the Gods, that turned his family against him.**

**He saw the worst sight in his life. His cabin at Camp Half-Blood, empty, looking new and untouched. A letter, sealed in a pale envelop lied on his table. He picked it up in confusion and started reading the letter. His hands trembled as his face paled. He dropped the letter as he stormed out of his cabin. He searched every corner of Camp Half-Blood, but the one he was looking for was already gone. Malcolm looked angry, though it wasn't directed at Percy, there was little the Athena Cabin could have done.**

**Annabeth was gone, leaving both their hearts shattered. No matter what joy, happiness and bliss love brings you, at the end of the day, the very people you love the most ruin you. Loving, is destroying. Percy and his circle of closest friends, mostly veterans from either the Second Titan War, or the Second Giant War. Annabeth is a daughter of Athena, more prideful than any of her siblings. With that, came low self-esteem. Percy was the hero at the centre of spotlight, while she was only a nerdy daughter of Athena, so ordinary, unlike Percy. She didn't believe Theseus at first, but as time went on, more and more people believed the lies of Theseus', Annabeth started to question herself. Theseus didn't convince her with his lies, rather, she convinced herself with her self-doubts. She didn't like Theseus, of course, she knew full well of his nature. So she left, leaving for Athens where she joined an architecture corporation and settled for the life of an average mortal.**

**Percy screamed and cried, screamed until his voice broke down, cried until he was drain of tears. The loss of the love of his life weeks before their wedding destroyed Percy. To love is to destroy, a man once said, and Percy finally believed it after years of denying.**

**A bright flash of golden beam descended, and from the light rose Hermes, the God of Messengers. Percy had been summoned to a council meeting by Zeus. He was confronted by the lightning god, who took the words of Theseus, believing Percy had became too powerful for a demigod, who was not trustworthy since he wasn't one of Zeus' spawns. His intentions to plot against the Gods were clear after mocking them by turning down immortality.**

**The decision was final, Percy was decreed a threat to Olympus, therefore must be eliminated. The council vote was a tie, but it honestly didn't matter. Zeus could veto any council vote, and nobody dared to speak against it. Even his own father Poseidon, had betrayed him by believing Theseus' words over his and voted to kill Percy. But Zeus, being the God of Drama he is, decided a more dramatic approach by casting Percy to Tartarus, making him suffer before Death claims him, an example to all those who stand opposite of Olympus.**

**The Master Bolt struck him in the square chest. The electricity burnt, the fierce lightning melted his skin. His body was blasted to bits by the might of Zeus, only to reform again in Tartarus, where he was joint by his friends Zoë Nightshade, Silena Beauregard and Charles Beckendorf, as a even more creative punishment by punishing Percy with the guilt that he was the cause of his friends being forced to suffer in the pit.**

**"Well, well, little demigod, that was absolutely amusing to watch." A low, deep voice said, it sounded ancient, also undeniably powerful, more powerful than anything Percy has encountered before. A powerful aura slammed onto Percy, forcing him down into a deep bow, while the demigod fought it with every ounce of will power inside him to remain on his ground. It felt different, unlike the aura radiated from any God, Titan or Primordial Percy'd known. It was more like an aura from a powerful monster, a sense of wrongness and twisted evil and darkness.**

**"Who are you?" Percy demanded, gathering all the strength he could to sound hard and sharp.**

**"Don't bother, godling." The voice bellowed in cruel laughter, "Unlike most people you've met, I am no fool. It is always those questions, you pathetic mortals. Who are you? What do you want? Why are you doing this? Blah, blah, blah, you should have seen the utterly horrified expressions on their faces, quite amusing. The fear in their voices, the hopelessness in their eyes, so delicious! I suppose the only thing tasted better would be their blood, so fresh, so full of life."**

**"What are you?" Percy's eyes narrowed at the source of the voice, "I doubt a disgusting monster like yourself could be a God or a Primordial, not even a Titan scumbag."**

**"You dare insulting me by comparing the greatness of me with those lowly beings?" The voice snorted in disgust, "A monster is something you could kill, even a God or a Titan can be destroyed one way or another, but me? Good luck, many ignorant fools before you have tried and failed."**

**"Why are you here then? I doubt if a man like you would have the time to drop by in my dream and say hi."**

**"Most certainly not, why would I waste my time on an inferior life form?" The voice sneered disdainfully, "I do have stuff to do, you know. Evil to plan, people to kill, worlds to burn down."**

**"Of course you do." Percy retorted, sarcasm overwhelming in his voice, "So why don't you just tell me what you are doing here and so you can go back attending your glories?"**

**"I am here to warn you, demigod. Take a close look at me, for I shall be the personification of your worst nightmare. Each night after you sleep, I will haunt you in your dreams. Your life from now on is going to make our little chat today like a nice vacation in Hawaii. Remember this, no matter what you, how carefully you've planned, I will always be one step ahead of you. You cannot run, you have nowhere to escape to. I will be watching you, in your shadows. Whenever you feel safe and happy, I shall take it away from you. You are nothing but a pawn, you can never escape from my grasp. I will always be there to destroy everything you hold dear in your life. No one, nothing can protect you from me, godling. Not your friends, not even Chaos! You are mine, Perseus Jackson. I will ruin you, I will break you. Then, when I burn down your world and bathe the cities in blood and bones, I will claim you!"**

**The voice bellowed hysterically, fear creeping its way into the back of Percy's heart. Then, it was gone. Percy felt it, the presence of the powerful evil in the darkness vanished just as it appeared, with no trace.**

**Line Break**

Percy woke up abruptly, panting violently as he jolted up. Pushing himself off his comfortable mattress, Percy led the chill from the marble entering him, shaking his dizziness from the previous night of sleep off him.

"I hope you are enjoying your breakfast, ladies and gentlemen," Chaos greeted, sounding cheerful as ever with his signature smile stretched wide across the corner of his mouth, "people have a tendency of falling in love with the food I offer here. Of course, there are some even better restaurants in the city, which you will be…"

"I need to talk to you." Percy said abruptly, cutting off Chaos' sentence as he pushed himself off his chair.

Chaos shrugged, making his way out of the dining hall while waving Percy after him. The others exchanged quick curious glances silently, but kept their questions to themselves as Percy rushed after Chaos' retreating figure.

"Well," Chaos grinned lazily at Percy, "I don't suppose you are here to tell me that you think I am an awesome genius and my plan is brilliant, much like myself, that I am just the most handsome person in this Universe, which is absolutely true, and you are worried this place might crack apart any second due to my overwhelming charm and awesomeness?"

"Good, I find daydreaming always helpful to delusional narcissists like yourself. It allows your fragile little mind to escape from the cruel and brutal reality in which, you suck." Percy rolled his eyes at Chaos, his voice was not-so-friendly laced with thick layers of sarcasm.

"Now my heart hurts, it really does." Chaos whimpered in mock pain as he put a hand over his chest.

"Gods, is everything such a ridiculous joke to you?" Percy snapped at Chaos, his voice on a dangerous edge, "Now, there's something I wanted to ask you about. I need to know how are my friends doing back on Earth, please, Chaos. It's something I have to know. Otherwise I don't know if I'll ever be able to live myself."

"Hmm… You deserve to know what happened to your friends after Zeus cast you to Tartarus," Chaos nodded hesitantly, "But I must warn you, for you will not like what you hear. Are you sure you want to go through this?"

Percy's face paled slightly, but he nodded anyway.

"Well, where should I start? Olympus was divided between the Gods who hated you and the rest who supported you. Zeus, being the genius tyrant he is, saw it as an opportunity he could exploit. Hades was banned from Olympus for the rest of eternity, should he return to Earth, Zeus has the right to declare war, as a punishment for supporting _an honorless traitor of Olympus._ Ha! As if that old scumbag has any. Hades, in rage, severed all his ties to Olympus, and openly announced all children of Olympus will be hunted ruthlessly by his servants until their death. Hestia too, was enraged by Zeus, and never attended the Hearth on Olympus ever again. Zeus, acting on control freak self, decided he needed to prevent demigods from becoming to powerful that they might be a threat to his rule. He decreed that all demigods must swear an oath on the Styx which will bind their loyalties to him for the rest of their lives. The Romans refused. You are the only Greek hero in history who was honored by the Romans as a hero and savior of Rome, they respected you and were disgusted by what Zeus did to you. Zeus was angered and embarrassed that demigods dared to disobey him openly, and he burnt New Rome down with his Master Bolt. The entire New Rome was destroyed by Jupiter, with no survivor. He didn't even spare his own son Jason Grace, who was in the city for errands when it happened. Rome, after thousands of years of glory, was wiped from Earth's surface. Anyone with Roman blood was killed, no survivor. That includes your friends Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Frank Zhang and Hazel Levesque. The proudest children of Rome, the bravest warriors, loyal and fearsome veterans who survived the two Olympian Wars, burnt, to satisfy Zeus' arrogance. Most Greek demigods, who were obedient running dogs of that swine Theseus followed their _master _and bowed to Zeus. Those at Camp Half-Blood who refused, including Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Katie Gardner, Connor and Travis Stoll, were slaughter by Ares, by order of Zeus. The rest who were away from Camp Half-Blood at the time of the massacre, as you already know, started a rebellion against Zeus' dictatorship. Clarisse La Rue who was on a quest for Chiron; the children of Athena, led by Malcolm Jones in the absence of Annabeth Chase, were warned by their mother and managed to flee from Long Island; a few remarkable Apollo campers, led by William Solace, were on a training program with the hunters of Artemis, courtesy of the twins of Leto after the Second Giant War; Nicholas Di Angelo, was on an assignment for his father and a numberful of other campers were on leave from Camp Half-Blood. That pretty much sums up the rebellion. They are supported by several Gods either openly or secretly. Oh, almost forgot to mention. Only very few hunters of Artemis survived from Orion's attack, as you already know, and they didn't have much luck filling their ranks with fresh recruitments. Artemis rarely interacts herself with her hunters anymore, which means the hunters are free to support the rebellion without giving Zeus anything to point his finger at Artemis about, since, technically none of the moves against Zeus made by the hunters was actually ordered by Artemis. Camp Half-Blood was burnt to ground. Zeus executed Chiron for _being the mentor of the traitor of Olympus_. Whatever demigods left loyal to Zeus were rallied to Olympus, where they were militarized and trained by Ares, except for Theseus, who Zeus promoted to the ambassador of Olympus as a reward for his loyalty, granted with all the privileges of a major God. Marks of ancient magic were placed on the demigods, burning away their humanity and memories, everything that makes them human. Turning them into obedient killing machines to Zeus', cruel and ruthless."

"The rebellion…" Percy whispered, he was the vulnerable boy who was betrayed and abandoned by everyone he'd ever loved again, "They don't stand a chance, do they? There's too little Gods supporting them in fear of Zeus. They will be smashed."

"Have a little faith," Chaos shook his head slightly, "You demigods always prove us immortals wrong. Zeus' arrogance makes him believe that he can easily crash this so called rebellion, and he is too blind to see that many Gods on the council support the rebels in secret."

"What about Grace? You haven't mentioned a word about her."

Chaos' face darkened and Percy's heart sunk painfully, "Your sister was at Camp Half-Blood when Ares struck. Your friends tried to protect her, but umm… That insolent bastard Theseus dragged his own half-sister to Ares, where he laughed as the war swine beheaded her. I'm sorry Percy, I know how much you loved her. I know what it feels like to lose a sister so close to your heart, I went through that too."

"I am going to kill him, Poseidon too." Percy gritted his teeth, words came out of his mouth like sharp daggers, digging into the images of Theseus and Poseidon. Raw anger rolled off him, ground started shaking violently while wind bellowed.

"Control yourself Perseus." Chaos said cooly, "You will have your chance, but not yet. You are not ready and you won't be for a long time. How are you going to claim your vengeance when you can't even control yourself?"

Percy turned, his harsh gazes glaring fiercely into Chaos' orbs, who returned the glare with just as much fierceness. Then, Percy lounged. The demigod flung himself at Chaos, throwing him off his balance by surprise as Percy slammed himself onto Chaos.

Percy drew back a fist, and brought it down hard at Chaos' face, smashing the bones in his nose effectively. Chaos tried to say something, but he never had the chance as Percy then jammed his other fist onto Chaos' chest, knocking the wind out of Chaos.

Chaos growled darkly, decking Percy across the face with a ball of dark energy. "I see rage in you," Chaos said, slamming his palm onto Percy's throat as he pinned the demigod roughly on the wall, "Use it. Let the fire in your veins burn, let it consume you. Show me what you are made of, come on boy!"

Percy screamed in agony, raw power rolling off him, blasting everything in its way but Chaos, who stood on his ground, observing Percy with curious eyes. Then, much to Percy's shock, his body burst into tall orange flames.

Percy was too astonished to notice that Chaos'd just released him. He was gazing at Percy with an unreadable expression.

"W-What is happening to me?" Percy asked, frustration tangling at the edge of his voice.

"It is true then," Chaos muttered, "those rumors in the Void… I thought I'd never see anything like this. Looks like they aren't just rumors after all. You have a gift, Perseus. You were chosen by Hestia to become her champion. The power of her blessings have been dormant inside your body for years, until you just activated it."

"Does that mean I can control fire now?" Percy asked, sounding dumbstruck.

"No," Chaos said firmly, "You can't control fire, not yet. But I'm going to teach it to you. Naturally, water and fire doesn't mix, but hey, I'm the Creator of Universe, mixing two opposite elements is nothing I can't do. Three though… it's going to be tough, but lucky you the most powerful being in the Universe is going to help you."

"Three?" Percy raised an eyebrow, curiosity hinting at corner of his voice.

"Do you remember how I told you I was going to get someone to show you around the void? That someone was my daughter Nyx, who I believe you've already met. She is going to bless you since she has agreed to go along with my plan."

"So, I'll be working with two Primordial now?"

"Three, my son, Chronos. The Primordial of Time, not that Titan bastard, has decided to join our plan as well. You will be receiving his blessing too. That gives you a lot of power, which you will learn to master. Your theatre sessions too, you will need to be able to lie as your second nature, otherwise you are going to have some serious problems when dealing with the Gods."

Percy nodded sternly, "When do we start?"

"We'll start training tomorrow." Chaos smiled slightly, "In the mean time, enjoy your tour."

* * *

**Thank you for reading and I would really appreciate any advice you can give me about how to improve this story.**


	3. Chapter Two: City

Chapter Two: City

* * *

**I don't own Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan does.**

**This story is inspired by Kevin 1984's Son of Chaos.**

* * *

"Do it again! And do it better this time!" A sharp voice echoed across the grand theatre in the Void.

"Honestly Nyx," Percy muttered in complaint, "remind me why in the name of your father do I have to do this again?"

"Because," Nyx nearly screamed in exasperation, her long black hair swinging as her head snapped to look at Percy, "it can help you to lie fluently or put on a façade to hide what you are really thinking or feeling, which is critically important. If your expression or body language gives away the wrong message to a God, it will certainly raise suspicion and the whole plan could be in jeopardy."

"Urgh…" Percy growled, "Where in the Void did you learn to do this anyway?"

"I am a Primordial Goddess, remember?" Nyx rolled her eyes at Percy, "I know stuff."

"And I thought you were the Protogenoi of Night, not Drama and Theatre."

"Damn it Percy!" Nyx snapped sharply, a wave of darkness rolling off her. Nyx looked beautiful, her eyes, black as night itself, were two swirling storms of darkness. Her smooth black hair at shoulder length, glowed in a strange way since darkness isn't supposed to glow. Normally, Nyx looks beautiful, and everything about her, the way she holds herself, speaks or talks, is graceful. Right now, those were the last words Percy'd use to describe Nyx, she looked to be fuming in anger. Her long silk black dress was smoking from the amount of power radiating from Nyx. Percy thought how funny it would be if it melts, Erebus'd surely have something to hate him for. "We are not going to lunch until you do it right. Just how hard can it possibly be to pretend you want something really, really badly? I thought you'd be better at this since you completed my father's training in merely five years, two years shorter than what we'd originally estimated."

"And I thought Chaos was only joking when he told me he'd arrange me some performance theatre session."

"You should have known better, Perseus."

"You know how your father is," Percy said sarcastically, annoyance hanging on the edge of his voice, "Sometimes he is as serious as a rock, sometimes he is more childish than Apollo and Hermes combined. So forgive me for having trouble telling which is which."

"Alright children," A loud voice interrupted their argument as a broad figure materialized next to them, "Before you rip each other's head off, I've got news."

Both Percy and Nyx turned. Chaos stood there, in his expensive black suit and white shirt, which Percy was sure Chaos'd actually paid for neither. His normally paled face was flushed, as for why, Percy had no idea. Although Chaos looking to be in a rush probably had something to do with it.

"Our schedule has been brought up in advance due to… _complications,_" Chaos shot Nyx a look unreadable to Percy, while Nyx returned an unnoticeable nod before taking a step backward as she melted in shadows silently. "Lunch's ready, your friends are already there, briefed of the changes of course. You have the rest of the day to yourself. Go to somewhere fancy and nice for dinner in the city, maybe something steak and red wine, bill's on me. Have some fun and relax, be up at 06:00 tomorrow, the plan will start from there."

"Why…" A million questions formed in Percy's mind as he tried to ask Chaos, but he didn't have the chance.

"Enjoy your day." Chaos was already on his heels, bidding his goodbye at Percy quickly as he rushed out of the theatre. Percy pushed his thoughts again as he stormed his way out of the theatre, following Chaos outside, but he was nowhere to be seen, must have teleported away.

Percy growled in frustration, concentrating on the dining hall across his room as he melted in shadows.

**Line Break**

"Four shots Tequila for me and my friends here." Percy shouted to the bartender, who nodded at Percy and turned to pick up a bottle of liquor. Percy had acquainted himself with the workers and regular drinkers at the finest bar in the city quite well after spending so many night there, getting lost in alcohol as it would take all his problems away.

"So," Beckendorf started, breaking the awkward silence between the four demigods as he finished his shot of Tequila, "how are you feeling about this?"

"How am I feeling about what?" Percy said, waving for another round of liquor.

"You know, this whole we-are-going-back-in-time-to-twelve-years-ago-to-destroy-Olympus-tomorrow thing?" Concern was present in Beckendrof's voice as he looked at his friend, who'd been behaving in a way totally different to the Percy Jackson he met at Camp Half-Blood years ago.

"How can I possibly feel about it?" Percy shrugged, "Let's burn down the world and kill those bastards on Olympus, sounds fantastic."

"Are you alright Percy?" Silena cut in, "Because you don't look like it to me."

"Oh Silena," Percy laughed, "Of course I'm alright, why would I not to be?"

"I don't know," the daughter of Aphrodite retorted sarcastically, "Maybe it's because you'd either be drinking until you forget your name or sleeping with a girl you'd just met not even an hour ago every night, who you'd never even look at during daytime."

"I'm fine Silena. Everyone does what they want to here, the Void is a land of freedom, and I do what I feel like doing every night."

"Getting drunk or sleeping around is hardly to way to deal with your problems Perseus." Zoë said, snatching the shot out of Percy's grasp and swallowed it herself.

"Damn it girl, where did you learn to drink like that?"

"I've been around for two thousand years," Zoë rolled her eyes, replying in a matter-of-fact tone, "I have plenty of time for everything."

"But not for one of the best things life has to offer?" Percy snorted, pouring himself another round of liquor.

"I am a huntress Perseus, I am not interested in men."

"You mean you know more about sex than anyone else in this bar but you are not interested in it?" Percy asked incredulously, his hand reaching for Tequila, but Zoë yanked it away from him, "Just saying, it's a perfectly legitimate question to ask."

"Look guys," Percy said, his voice was anything but the playful one it had been second ago as he turned to his friends, "I appreciate it, I really do. But at the end of the day, no matter how much you say, how hard you try, I'll still be doing what I've been doing for the past five years, so, why don't we wasting our time on this and drop it?"

"Fine." Beckendorf said grudgingly, "But I meant what I said earlier. You haven't been doing fine lately. Something's bothering you, tell us what it is."

Percy opened his mouth to answer his friend. For a moment, he had the sudden urge to tell them all the crap he's been going through. About his nightmares everyday, about the voice who laughed cruelly and promised him a life of pain and misery. About how strange Chaos has been acting, keeping things from him constantly. About how often Nyx'd snap at him lately, something she'd never done during the first few years after they met. About what he really has been busy with every night.

He opened his mouth and closed it wordlessly. He poured himself another round of Tequila, only to finish it in one swallow, "There's no point to it." He muttered, "There's no point to it all."

"Um…" Beckendorf replied with uncertainty, "Percy?"

"What we are doing here, there's no point to it." Percy shook his head, "Even if we overthrow Zeus, then what? We crown ourselves and live happily after? There is no such thing as happily after."

Zoë, Beckendorf and Silena exchanged confused glances quickly, it was Zoë who spoke up, "Percy, Chaos has a plan, which we all agreed to…"

"Oh thank Gods Chaos has a plan!" Percy laughed coolly, his voice was bitter and impassive, "I suppose he's going to save us all then."

"Percy, I don't understand why you are acting like this…"

"Of course you don't Silena!" Percy snapped sharply, the terrible smell of alcohol was mixed with heavy breathe, "None of you do. Chaos has been keeping things from me. He and Nyx haven't kept a word from me for years, so I could tell it when they do. I haven't the slightest idea of what they are trying to hide from me, but it's definitely something big, and I don't like it at all."

"This isn't good," Zoë's voice was firm. She shook her head lightly as she poured some Tequila for herself, "One thing I've learnt from my two thousand years dealing with the Gods is, whenever they are hiding things from you, or even worse, lying, something bad is going on."

"Chaos is the most honorable person I've ever met," Percy shrugged carelessly, "Hell, I love him for being so honorable., but I'm done being used by immortals. I'm on my own side now."

"And we are all in this with you." Beckendorf said sternly, reaching for Percy's shoulder and giving it a firm squeeze.

"Thanks guys," Percy turned to his friends, his tone was serious and sincere, "Even when I have lost everything, I still have you."

The three demigods smiled at their friend, who raised his glass at their direction, "Cheers," Percy said, "To friends."

"To friends."

"Hey Bec," Percy called out in a half drunk voice, "What day is it?"

"It's Wednesday," Confusion was in Beckendorf's voice as he gazed at Percy with curiosity, "Why? Doing anything special tonight?"

"Well," Percy muttered, scooping up the half-finished bottle of Tequila and two empty wine glasses. His eyes narrowed slightly for one brief second, almost unnoticeable, but Beckendorf caught it. It vanished as quickly as it came that Beckendorf convinced himself he'd imagined it.

"See that blonde over there?" Percy pointed out a finger at a woman sitting across them who appeared to be around his age.

"Yeah?" Beckendorf blinked in confusion.

"She's cute." Percy grinned mischievously at Beckendorf as he jumped onto his feet and made his way across the bar.

"In the name of Artemis!" Zoë snorted in disgust, "When I first met Percy he was the most decent person I've ever known with a kind heart and a pure soul. Now? He's anything but that."

"He's been acting like this ever since Annabeth left him," Silena shook her head, sending the bartender for a glass of Whiskey, "He's never been the same again. He's… _changed, _in a way I've never seen him before."

"Well, we've all seen the way he acts around Annabeth." Beckendorf sighed, shaking his glass of Whiskey absently, "Having the love of your life, who, by the way, is due to marry you in two weeks breaking off with you in a cold, hard way does that to you. He never took it well. It's just to much, atop of the stunt Poseidon put days after that."

"That insolent girl," Zoë growled darkly, swallowing a mouthful of Whiskey roughly, "Must have been out of my mind when I considered recruiting her. I swear when I see her again I'm going to beat her up for this."

"Way to go huntress." Silena whistled, grinning at Zoë who looked more frustrated than ever, "Who would have known one day _the _Zoë Nightshade would beat up a girl for a boy."

"Circumstances have changed. Percy is different, I can't imagine why that Annie girl would ever believe that disgusting pig over him." Zoë snorted disdainfully as she watched Percy sharing a drink of Whiskey with the blonde woman with a flirty gesture, "And they call her daughter of wisdom. Those stuck-up Athenian brats are just as arrogant and self-righteous as those disgusting men I hate."

"Wow," Beckendorf said incredulously, "Are you listening to yourself Zoë?"

"I'm not drunk yet, Bec," Zoë snapped angrily, "I've been around for two thousand years, it'll take a lot more than a couple glasses of Whiskey to get me drunk. This is exactly why I didn't ever recruit children of Athena, can't stand more than five minutes before trying to kill them."

"I heard plenty of children of Athena joined ever since Artemis appointed Thalia as her lieutenant." Silena cut in a little awkwardly, because Zoë only looked even more agitated.

"That Zeus girl! I always knew she's not a true huntress at heart, I doubt if she'll ever be one." Zoë spat, while Percy laughed with the blonde woman as they ditched their seats and made their way outside the bar, again in a very flirty way. "There they go, off to a night of excitement I'm sure."

"Women here are all sluts," Silena shook her head, finishing off her drink, "People Percy wouldn't even look at during daylight. He's got a real issue."

"Well," Beckendorf said, his gaze jumping between Silena and Zoë, "We'd better get out of here too, there isn't much left for us anyway."

"Go," Zoë waved at the duo impatiently, "I'll be fine on my own, and try not to be so bloody loud tonight."

Beckendorf chuckled, picking up his black leather jacket, "You should tell Percy that."

"As if he ever listens." Zoë muttered.

**Line Break**

A tall man with an angular face and broad shoulder stood in the shadows, concealing himself easily in the darkness. His gaze landed on the two exiting demigods with sparks of curiosity. He stepped outside the shadows as soon as the two demigods were out of his sight, his heavy footsteps leaving shallow marks on the hard ground.

His skin is ghostly pale, in contrast to his dark, black eyes. A black sweeter hugged his skin tightly on top of his black jeans and darkly painted rough boots. A thin black jacket was thrown over him loosely. He pushed open the doors with his black leather gloves, enjoying the look of fear on the men's faces as darkness spread from his palms, creeping into the heart of the mortals.

"Well," the man started dropping his elegant gloves next to a bottle of Whiskey. Behind it sat Zoë Nightshade the huntress, "that was fun to watch. You mortals are as amusing as usual."

"Have you had enough?" Zoë snorted with dismay, "I didn't ask you to come here so I could hear your stupid comments."

"Of course, of course." The man chuckled, half-filling a glass of Whiskey for himself, "You have never been a woman of patience, Lady Nightshade."

"As if patience would be your first choice, Lord Moros." Scorn was echoing in Zoë voice as she turned to the Primordial. Her gaze fixed on him intensely, "Do you have it?"

"There," Mormos removed a carefully covered object from the folds of his jacket and tossed it in front of Zoë, "Pure Adamantine, metal of the Void. Freshly mined from the terrains in the wild lands, untouched by magic. It's the best stuff you are going to find around here."

Zoë took the metal, uncovering it and inspecting under the faint light in the bar with caution. "It's good," She said, "as usual. I trust this would be enough?" She took out a small bag of Golden Drachmas and flung it across.

"Hmm…" Moros picked up the Drachmas one by one, taking great pleasure as he rubbed the golden coins between his fingers, "Golden Drachmas, twice as much as you'd paid me for the Celestial Bronze last month. Good. It would have been sufficient under our… _previous _arrangements, but circumstances have changed. Chaos has been checking the mines and the supplies more and more frequently and harshly. It is almost impossible to smuggle things under his eyes these days, all magical metals go straight to him now. I am the only source for the things you need in the city."

"Almost impossible… but still possible, especially for a man with your talents_, _I'm sure."

"I don't think you understand Lady Nightshade," Moros' jaw clenched, "New arrangements are necessary now. I want to triple the current price."

"Lord Moros," Zoë sneered coldly, "You should really honor our agreement."

"Why should I do that? I am a powerful Primordial God, you are only a little huntress, a dead one, that is."

"Because," Zoë's tone had became even colder and harder, "I'd hate to imagine what Chaos would do, if he finds out that you have been smuggling goods from him. I imagine it would turn out rather… _ugly._"

"You know where the prison is, behind those iron gates, deep under the city's surface. You know what's funny? You put most of the vilest prisoners kept in the prison there yourself, Lady Nightshade. A terrible thing rumor is. Should someone hears that you are here in the Void… I believe you'd _hate _to see it happen, wouldn't you?" Moros' tone was light and flat, but the threat was clearly there. "Since neither of us wants to go there… Why don't we take a step back, as a show of good faith? Double the previously agreed price, that is fair, isn't it?"

"I led you in the biggest secret in the Void," Zoë remarked coolly, "If that is not a show of good faith by your standards, I don't know what is. You owe me, Moros, a big one that is. Your daughter is alive and well as we speak. Not a single soul knows who she really is. Have you forgotten that?"

"Of course I have not," Moros spat through gritted teeth, "That is why I am helping you in the first place. Had it been anyone else, I wouldn't even consider doing this behind Chaos' back, too risky."

"How about this?" Zoë took out another small bag from pocket and placed it carefully in front of Moros, "Silver Denarius, the currency of the Romans. It's not as precious as Golden Drachmas, but they also worth a fortune themselves."

"Umm…" Moros muttered, hesitance and uncertainty is his voice, "I suppose… Silver is that bad either…"

"Also," Zoë cut off Moros' self-conflicting swiftly, "We are even now. You no longer owe me, it has been repaid… Under one more condition. You owe me one last service. A favor, I may call it at anytime, anywhere I wish. Whatever I ask, you must give it to me unconditionally, then we are done."

"One more service you say," Moros shook his head, "Whatever you need Lady Nightshade, consider it done."

"There is one more thing you should know," Zoë said, her voice was neutral and emotionless, "Chaos has advanced his plans. It will start tomorrow morning. I do not know what kind of time spell Chaos will be casting, but it will be very powerful. You won't even remember we've had this conversation by then."

"Then…"

"This is a bottle of memory elixir," Zoë snapped her fingers, and a small bottle of colorless liquid materialized in front of Moros, "I traded it from Nyx. Make sure you drink this and you will remember everything even after."

Moros nodded, finishing all of the elixir in one quick swallow.

"Oh," Zoë said, sounding apologetic, but her voice was anything but sorry, "The elixir does a little more than just that. If you ever try to speak of what happened in this timeline, you will fade, curtesy. I promise your eternity in the Realm of the Faded will not be even remotely enjoyable."

Moros shook his head, "I thought you trusted me Zoë."

"Well," Zoë stood up, swallowing whatever's left of his Whiskey, "I thought after being around for five millennia, you have learnt to never trust anyone. Because I have."

"I don't suppose you trust your little godling friends enough to tell them about any of this?" Moros snorted disdainfully.

Zoë only stood and left.

**Line Break**

Percy laughed, putting an arm around the blond woman who giggled and followed him into his room.

Once the door is closed, the smile vanished from Percy's expression as he snapped his fingers.

"Alright," Percy said sharply, his voice was hard and rough, "This room is heavily glamoured. Even if Chaos himself tries to break in, I will be alerted with enough time left. You showed up at the bar tonight, so I assume you've got something. Start talking."

"Chill, you need to loosen up a bit, Percy," The woman said. Her body shook, and a thick layer of glamour fell off. Her previously curly blonde hair had darkened and straightened that it looked light brown, resting below her shoulder. Her eyes were big, with a mesmerizing brown, glowing in the dark night. Her skin was smooth and tanned. A brilliant smile stretched across her lips as she reached for a bottle of wine in Percy's bar, "and my dearest sister Zoë too. Look at me, I have been enjoying life since I left the hunt. Gods, you've got the best wine collection in the entire city."

"Is this what it's about?" Percy said incredulously, "Enjoying life? Since when did you become a therapist, don't tell me that's your new job after you umm… _retired _from being a hunter."

"Of course," The woman took a sip from her glass of liquor, "make the most out of it. Oh I certainly see why you keep yourself busy every night. Wine and sex, the two best things life has to offer."

"Are we really going to spend all night talk about what I would be doing now if you left me unbothered tonight? Or are we going to get down to business, _Atalanta_." There was edge at Percy's voice as he looked at the ex-huntress impatiently.

Atalanta sighed, setting her glass down, "Business it is then. What you have been asking is impossible… for anyone else, of course, I have little trouble at it, lucky you."

"Take a look," Atalanta said, placing a thick folder of papers, which appeared out of nowhere in front of Percy, "you should be interested. This is a high valued target, the first one in a long while.

"A high valued target you say?" Percy's eyes glinted with curiosity as he reached for the folder. His eyes widened in surprise when his gaze landed on its title, "Koios then Titan?"

"You met him once,"Atalanta nodded, "at the heart of the Pit, remember?"

"Are you sure about this?" Percy frowned, "I mean, this is a Titan we are talking about, one of the elders."

"Why? Do you not trust me Perseus?"

"There is very few people I trust here, Atalanta," Percy glanced at her, "and you know you are among that list, my friend."

"Then trust me on this," Atalanta replied seriously, "he can be useful to you. Look, Percy, you are the one who asked me to do this. Well, Koios is, as the rest of the names I've given you, a potential ally who could be convinced to side with you, for your war with Olympus, I assume. He was one of the few Titans who remained neutral during the First Titan War. Zeus wronged him by imprisoning him in Tartarus along with his brothers, for what? Paranoia? Fear? Arrogance? All those poor excuses. Even during the Second Titan War, he took no active part. His role was to rally allies for Kronos, much like what you are doing right now. Think about this, I understand you hate and distrust the Titans, we both do. Koios didn't side with Kronos, he was wronged by Zeus, just as you were. He hates Olympus and likes Kronos only little better, he'd make a powerful and trustworthy ally."

"Alright," Percy nodded slowly and somewhat grudgingly, "You've convinced me, like you always do."

Atalanta grinned, picking up her wine again, "That's what I'm here for, someone has to keep you in line."

Percy shrugged, making his way across the room to his shelf of books with the folder tugged under his arm. He retracted five books from the shelf randomly, letting them drop on the hard floor as a loud noise came from the shelf. It cracked open in half, while Percy pulled the two halves of the shelf aside with some help from Atalanta, revealing a shelfful of folders stacked with papers and documents.

"Nice hiding spot." Atalanta commented as Percy stuffed the folder about Koios somewhere on the shelf.

"By the way," Percy said, pushing the shelf back in place, "Chaos has advanced the plan. It will start tomorrow 6 am sharp."

"I don't get it," Atalanta shook her head in confusion, "Chaos never makes bold decisions, nor does he ever change his plans at last second. He is as cautious as it gets, why now? Why this time?"

"Well, this is Chaos we are talking about Atalanta," Percy shrugged, "Nobody knows what's going on in his head, not even me."

"Didn't Nyx tell you anything?"

Percy shook his head in exasperation, "Not a word. Nyx was pretty surprised herself when Chaos broke the news. I wonder what has gotten Chaos so…" Percy shook his head again at his loss of words.

"Nervous?" Atalanta suggested.

"Not exactly. I can't really tell for sure, but he seemed to be in a rush, and he was. Whatever this is… I've got a feeling that neither of us is going to like it. Chronos was always so mysterious, but Chaos and Nyx? They never kept a damn thing from me in the past five years, this doesn't feel right."

"It's never good when immortals start keeping things from you, _never_." Atalanta shook her head, "I can't imagine what might get Chaos to react like this, but I suppose we'll just have to go with it, I trust Chaos has his reasons. He has never failed your trust even once, has he ever?"

"No." Percy said hesitantly, "I guess you are right… again."

Atalanta chuckled, "Get some sleep Percy, it's going to be a big day tomorrow."

Percy nodded firmly, "I bet it is. Anyway, there is no reason for you to worry either, the spell I performed on you will still work."

"Are you sure about this?" Atalanta raised an eyebrow at Percy, "Don't get me wrong, being a lion was fun and all, but umm… Lions can't exactly drink Martini."

"Have a little faith Atalanta, I am the champion of the Primordial God of Time, I don't make mistakes like this."

Atalanta nodded, "See you on the other side then."

"See you on the other side."

**Line Break**

"It's a new day people," Chaos said as he barked into the dining hall, wearing his signature bright smile, "Destiny calls."

The four demigods exchanged incredulous glances, while Chaos looked confused, "What, is there something wrong with my awesome pep talk?"

"Well," Beckendorf started, having great difficulties to find the correct words, "We do appreciate the effort, but umm.. You see…"

"The whole Kentucky Sargent thing doesn't suit you." Percy finished.

"Maybe you can try something more urgh… personal?" Silena suggested.

"Personal?" Chaos blinked.

"Yes, personal." Silena said quickly, "As in something that suits your better. Something coming from your heart."

"How about this," Chaos cleared throat.

"Actually," Percy cut off Chaos sharply, "We all want to get on with it, if you don't mind."

Chaos shrugged, "Hope you all enjoyed your breakfast, you are not going to find something half as delicious on Earth."

"I hate to say this," Percy admitted, "but I am going to miss the food here, and my little set of wine, and…"

"The girls here?" Beckendorf suggested.

"There are more than plenty of girls at Camp Half-Blood Bec." Percy shrugged.

"Alright kids," Chaos said dryly, "if you are done chit-chatting, follow me to my office

**Line Break**

"So," Percy muttered, uncertainty in his voice, "you are going to send us through time now?"

Chaos ignored him, his expression showed extreme concentration. His arms were raised, moving constantly while his hands looked as if something was held tightly in his grasp. A sudden surge of energy exploded from Chaos' palm as a blue circular doorway shimmered into existence, blasting the demigods back as a powerful shockwave slammed onto them.

"What on Earth is that!" Percy stuttered in utter shock, pushing himself back onto his feet.

"That, my boy," Chaos grinned devilishly, "is called a portal. Very complex dimensional magic, very difficult to perform. Requires tons of energy and lots of risks."

"Well how does it even work?" Percy asked, still dazed from the previous shock.

"Didn't you hear a word I've been saying?" Chaos chuckled, "It's dimensional magic. Dimensions are extremely difficult to manipulate, such magic are very risky and unpredictable. No one can truly control them but me. However there are a few tricks which allow you to bend them so slightly. By dimensions become warped and intertwined, a doorway is opened which will allow to travel through space and time. Mortals call it a wormhole, but the correct term is really a portal."

"Alright," Percy nodded, starting to recover and color returned slowly to his pale cheek, "if we step through it, we will end up in twelve years in the past."

Chaos nodded, "You will be transported to where you were at the time respectively."

"Yancy Academy then."

"Have fun."

* * *

**Thank you for reading and I'd really like to hear how this story is doing so far.**


	4. Chapter Three: Start

Chapter Three: Start

* * *

**I don't own Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan does.**

**This story is inspired by Kevin 1984's Son of Chaos.**

* * *

**They struck Percy, like a bolt of lightning, the memories of this life.**

**Percy was sucked into an odd sphere, where memories of the past twelve years of his life collapsed. He blinked, and found himself back in his old apartment in Manhattan.**

**He saw himself as a child, no more than five years old, from an odd third person point of view. His mother, Sally Jackson, rushed out of the small kitchen with a plateful of pancakes, followed by an eager-looking Percy. Sally laughed while Percy almost lunged at the pancakes, biting and chewing hungrily.**

**Percy smiled fondly at this piece of happy memory, but the scene in front of him shifted quickly.**

**The sharp sound of glass colliding with hard floor came as it shattered. Percy was horrorstruck as a short, fat figure came into his view. The man had three threads of black hair, in other words bold. His eyes were brown, gleaming viciously while a half-emptied bear bottle was held loosely in the man's left hand.**

**_Gabe, _Percy thought in disgust. A stinging scent mixed with the disgusting smile of bear hit Percy in the way as Gabe approached, grinning viciously at his mother. Sally looked up in fear as Gabe raised his left arm, slapping her across the face hard. Percy's mother gave a high-pitched scream as she dropped to the ground, covering her bruised right cheek with her hands in pain.**

**Gabe laughed, in a cruel, sadistic way, anything but warm or reassuring. He took a sip from his bottle of bear before slamming it on the floor, watching the glass shatter while his right hand reached down for his belt. It came off with ease, Gabe took a brief moment to gaze at it, before bringing his belt down hard, catching Sally's stomach as sharp as a whip.**

**The scene faded away slowly in Sally's scream and Gabe's cruel laughter.**

**Another familiar face came into Percy's view, the golden boy, tall and dark. His blood boiled when he saw the mid-night black hair, darker than night itself; poisonous green eyes, gleaming with vicious toxin; venomous smile, radiating faked sweetness; and deceiving gentleness, the skin of a hypocrite tyrant. The beauty, cunningness, cruelty, deception and poison of a fatally venomous snake. In his old apartment in Manhattan, stood Theseus Jackson, son of Poseidon and Sally Jackson.**

**The brilliant devil who directed the diabolical scam that turned the world against him. The person who turned his family on him, who started a civil war among demigods, who destroyed everything the veterans of the two Olympian Wars had built and defended, who whispered poisonous lies into the ears of the Gods, who spread distrust among the Gods, who cracked the bond between the Greek and Roman demigods.**

**Theseus laughed, brutal cruelty and sick satisfaction echoed in his voice as he delivered a hard kick at a whimpering ten-year-old Percy's stomach. Sally screamed, stumbling into Theseus' room, only to have her face connected with the son of Poseidon's fist, as he bellowed in laughter. He grinned in a twisted way, before snatching up his wooden baseball bat and slammed it onto Percy's right leg, breaking it effectively, while Theseus shook his head at the snapped baseball bat.**

**Line Break**

Percy woke up a start, jolting up from his bed violently. Shaking his head, Percy jumped off his bed. His eyes scanned his surroundings with curiosity. The floor was made of cold hard wood, covered in a thick layer of ashes and dusts. The bed he just slept on was made from wood, uncomfortably small and hard. The room itself was small, col, dirty and dark, ancient-looking. The entire room was plain,

Percy snorted in disgust, this is his old dorm at Yancy Academy for sure. With a slight frown, Percy made his way across the dorm. He pushed the rusty window up with some difficulty. The iron window was, like everything else in the room, ancient and dirty, ready to fall apart.

Fresh morning air brushed passed Percy, chilling the dizziness from his dreams off him. He turned, only to see his roommate Grover the Satyr snoring loudly, muttering enchiladas and tin cans, from what must be a delicious dream involving food.

Percy chuckled, shaking his head slightly at his old friend's immature behavior. He then scowled at Grover's loosely wore shoes, both his goat hooves were revealed at the edge of his jeans. Surely Satyrs are trained properly at Camp Half-Blood before going undercover, right?

Percy sunk onto his bed. It was barely five o'clock in the morning, the sun had just risen from the horizon, Apollo must be in a good mood coming out for duty this early. He lied down on his bed, staring at the plain white ceiling blankly as the demigod did something he hadn't done for a long time.

Think.

Percy is fourteen years old, two years older than he's supposed to be, while his disgusting half-brother Theseus, took his place as the twelve-year-old demigod son of Poseidon who was believed to have stolen Zeus' Master Bolt.

He felt it whenever he thought about Theseus, a sense of twisted wrongness. Somehow, he could sense it, a terrible disturbance in the timeline, but the image would become foggy whenever he tried to concentrate on the disturbance, the wronged feeling.

Percy shook his head, must have been an illusion.

The plan is simple, Percy will reveal himself as the son of Chaos at Camp Half-Blood, then he will go on the quest for Master Bolt. During the quest he will find an opportunity to sneak off to contact Hades, convincing the Lord of Underworld to join his cause. Percy trusted Hades, he was one of his most loyal allies before and after his banishment. For this, Percy was prepared to reveal his true identity to gain Hades' trust. He knew his uncle full well, to gain his trust and support, you need to prove yourself worthy. Telling him your greatest secret would be a convincing show of faith and trust.

Percy planned to rescue Nico and Bianca from that cursed Casino as well. Bianca didn't deserve what happened to her, neither did Nico. Losing his sister almost ruined the son of Hades, and Percy intended to change it. He will then stick to the original timeline for the reminder of the quest, and start his real mission, the destruction of Olympus by teaching Ares just how rude stealing his father's and uncle's symbols of power is.

The entire Olympian council had set its attention of Theseus, but Percy knew it will change the second his identity is revealed. There is a feud between Olympus and Chaos, knowing Zeus he will doubtlessly try to get rid of him, even if it means invoking Chaos' wrath. Zeus is simply too arrogant to believe there is someone, e.g. Chaos, more powerful than him. Playing fire is dangerous, but that's exactly what Percy has to do.

Theseus was a real prick, making his childhood a living hell, that much Percy knew from the memories which returned to him in his dream. He even formed some sick, twisted bond with Gabe. Yep, bonding with your step-son by torturing your wife and other step-son together, what a loving step-father.

Theseus wasn't supposed to come along until the Second Giant War was over, which confused Percy wildly, something is seriously wrong. Maybe it was the Fates' doing? Those triplets of Nyx never got along him, which would make sense.

Percy pushed that thought aside. If Theseus' appearing could be reasoned, Grace not showing up definitely couldn't. If Theseus came into his life during his childhood, so should the other demigod sired by Poseidon, Grace.

It felt like puzzling. All the pieces of the puzzle were right in front of his eyes and yet, Percy couldn't put them together. He is so close yet so far away. Percy hated that feeling, he must have overlooked something, something really obvious.

Percy growled in frustration. He was shaken out of his thoughts by the sound of Grover stirring from his sleep. He concentrated on the element of time and almost jumped in surprise. It was 6:30, meaning an hour and half had already passed while Percy was trapped deeply in his thoughts.

Time to get ready for the last day of the school year.

**Line Break**

The rest day was nothing but a blur to Percy. Before he knew it, he was on the school bus heading away from Yancy Academy.

Percy took a seat next to Grover and glimpsed at Theseus. The son of Poseidon was, much to his shock, laughing in a seat next to Nancy Bobofit.

"Am I seeing what I think I'm seeing or am I hallucinating?" Percy blinked at the sight of Theseus and Nancy, his two least favorite people at Yancy laughing together, stuttering to himself as the son of Chaos had trouble processing the scene unfolding in front of him.

"I know," Grover answered, although the Satyr wasn't meant to hear Percy's question, "I was surprised at first. Then on the second thought, it only makes sense that two horrible bullies like themselves would get along this well. Must umm… have a lot in common."

"Oh I can imagine," Percy muttered, "Are they BFF or something?"

"You don't want to know that," Grover shook his head, "I heard Theseus often sneaks off to girls' dorm at night."

Percy sneered in disgust, "I thought as much, wake me up when they are done sucking each other's face."

**Line Break**

Zoë Nightshade scanned the café she was in, looking for her target. She took a sip of her coffee and frowned in dismay, she'll definitely need to find a place serving edible coffee next time. Cursing stupid mortals internally, she glanced up again, only to find a pale, angular face smirking at her.

"Why is it that you choose bars or cafés every time for our little chats Lady Nightshade?" Moros smirked at her smugly, earning an eye-roll from the huntress.

"Why is it that you wear everything in black to our little chats every time Lord Moros?" Zoë retorted equally smugly.

"Alright," Moros chuckled, "you are not a fan of jokes, are you? I don't suppose you called me so I can enjoy the _delicious _coffee they serve here."

"No," Zoë said sarcastically, her voice was anything but friendly, "I called you here to make sure you are alive and kicking."

"I suppose you want to talk about business then." Moros snorted, taking off his black leather jacket as he did, the piece of clothes vanished in an instant.

"Do you have the item?" Zoë asked carefully, her voice was barely a whisper, making sure no ear but Moros' would be able to hear her.

"Of course." Moros gazed around his surrounding quickly, before carefully removing a transparent vial of silver liquid and pressing it to Zoë. The huntress glanced down the vial, she could feel raw power was radiating from the liquid even it was carefully sealed in a magically enhanced Celestial Bronze container.

Zoë nodded, taking the vial carefully, inspecting it with curiosity, "This is even more powerful than I originally anticipated."

"You have never actually seen this stuff before, haven't you?" Moros observed.

Zoë shook her head, "I have only heard of rumors. I'm surprised that you have it all this time, I have been searching for this for centuries."

"And I am surprised you never thought about asking me before." Moros said incredulously, "I believe you have brought what you promised?"

Zoë nodded, handing Moros a stack of documents cautiously, "Chaos keeps track of every being in the Universe, mortals, demigods, Gods, even his own children. Everyone is monitored documented. Those are Chronos' activity logs for the past decade, as you requested."

"Very well Lady Nightshade," Moros nodded, "Sometimes I wonder where you learnt to rob classified documents from secret chambers that don't exist."

"I don't suppose you are going to tell me why you want it." Zoë ignored Moros pointedly.

"Do you think I would ever betray you?"

"The fact that," Zoë said sharply, "I know you would never betray me is the only reason I agreed to your terms."

"Back to business again I see," Moros smirked, "I also have… the _item _that's the exact opposite of this."

"You have?" Zoë's head snapped up.

"The _other _one as well." Moros nodded, "Although it's not much, it should be enough to meet your request."

"I'm going to need all of it, name a price."

"How many Golden Drachmas do you have, Lady Nightshade?"

"More than enough."

"Hmm…" Moros said, his voice wondering, "I want a thousand Golden Drachmas, in exchange for all the stash I have."

"Sounds fair," Zoë nodded, tossing a small bag of Drachmas to Moros, "Consider this an advance."

"Also," Moros said some-what-hesitantly, much to Zoë's surprise, "I want you to arrange a meeting for me and my daughter."

"Come again?" Zoë blinked in surprise.

"You heard what I said." Moros growled impatiently, "Can you do it?"

"It's unlikely," Zoë hesitated, before speaking again, "I'll see what I can do, but I doubt if she wants anything to do with you after that _incident _in Cuba al those years ago."

Moros sighed in frustration, "Got to let that go."

"Even if she did," Zoë pointed out, "What about Spain? Or Sarajevo? Or Berlin? Do I really need to re-count all the reasons you gave her to hate you?"

"I suppose," Moros dropped his head, "but I am the Primordial God of Doom. I tried but it's hard to fight your own nature."

"Then try harder," Zoë snapped, he voice was hard and unforgiving, "She has lived for three thousand years to witness the horrors you've caused. You did this yourself."

"It's time for you to leave, huntress." Moros hissed angrily, his voice sharp and cold.

Zoë snorted in disgust. She stood, pushing her chair away roughly, only for Moros to pull her back down by the wrist.

"Let me go you pig!" Zoë half-shouted, her eye boring into Moros' with burning hatred. She tried to yank her hand out of Moros' iron grasp, but the Primordial's hand only tightened around her wrist.

"Be quite will you!" Moros hissed at her, putting a finger to his lips, which Zoë understood imediately.

"This place has been surrounded," Moros said urgently, "Look around you, how many do you count."

Zoë scanned the café quickly, "Seven."

"Eight," Moros said in a low, but dead calm voice, "That waiter has been acting a bit strangely, don't you think so?"

"Who are they?" Zoë whispered, "Or should I say what are they?"

"Some long-rank foot soldiers, doing their master's dirty work, I'm sure." Moros said disdainfully, "Leave from the back door to the alley. Draw them there, I'll finish whatever's left in here and follow you out."

Zoë nodded, reaching for the dual silver hunting knives she concealed in her hunting boots. She stood up calmly and made her way across the café, her head raised in confidence and pride as she gazed the four men on her heels with disdain.

Moros bit down a small laugh, whirling his Stygian Iron katana sheathed on his belt before spranging into action. He kicked a chair in front of him, sending the furniture flying straight onto the first person lunging at him's chest.

A loud crack came as the person was slammed onto the hard ground painfully. Moros wasted no time as he leaped for ward, crushing the man's thorax with his black boot before driving his pale Katana down into the man's chest.

The man cried out in pain, but Moros didn't bother wasting another glance on him as the Primordial grabbed the edge of a table, swinging himself up. Using the momentum, Moros slammed his feet onto the second man's skull, landing on the floor and spinning, the Primordial's katana drew a graceful arc across the thin air as he sliced the edge of his blade across his chest, piercing through his ribs and directly into his heart, cutting it in half.

The third person snuck up onto Moros from behind with a hand gun raised, aiming at the Primordial's heart, but Moros was no fool. He allowed the man to leap forward, only for the Primordial's body to melt into nothingness as shadows in the café engulfed his body. Moros' figure solidified behind the man, with no hesitation, he raised his katana, only to bring it down hard, ramming into the man's skull as his body was cut clean if half, before he could even register the fact that Moros had just vanished in thin air before his eyes.

Willing his blade to dematerialized, Moros lunged forward, throwing himself at the last man with godly speed. Quicker than blinking, the Primordial drove his fist between the man's eyes, knocking his head clean of the man's neck with brutal strength.

Moros smirked as he turned to marvel his masterpiece, only for his face, if possible, to pale even further when his eyes landed onto the decapitated figure next to his feet. Red blood poured from the headless neck, instead of black ichor. The corpse itself, lied on the floor just as how Moros left it, while the Primordial expected it to burst into black dusts.

Moros' eyes widened in horror as the Primordial rushed outside through the back door with his godly speed. He stopped in the alley just in time as Zoë dispatched the last man with ease, her dual silver hunting knives covered in red blood.

Zoë frowned at the lifeless bodies of the four men she dispatched in disgust, raising her head to see a very pale Moros.

"Those aren't _them_." Moros said in horror, "This is bad."

"Of course they aren't, otherwise my blades wouldn't have been able to destroy them, how the Hades can that be a bad thing?"

"You don't understand," Moros shook his head, "those are just some low-ranking pawns, they are the accursed, the human subjugates of some of the most powerful ones, no free will, no memory, no ability to think, following their master's orders obediently, damned to an existence most men would despise. Whoever sent them is seriously powerful, even more powerful than me."

Zoë's face paled, her cheek has been drained of all colors. For a moment, fear and horror were the only things readable in the huntress' eyes.

"You need to lay low now," Moros said seriously, "Stay with the hunt at all time, don't, under any circumstances let yourself be alone. I'll find a way to send you the items undetected, in the mean time, you need to be careful with the _tests _you have been running."

"How…" Zoë's eyes widened in surprise and disbelief.

"Do you honestly believe I don't know what you have been doing with the metals I supplied you Lady Nightshade?" Moros laughed, "I am a Primordial, I have my own network of intelligence."

Zoë nodded, her mouth opened to respond, only for a sharp scream to come out as something moving _fast _slammed onto her side, snapping several of her ribs as the huntress was sent flying onto a wall hard.

Moros snapped, yanking his Stygian Iron katana out of its sheath as he sprang into action, throwing himself onto the attacker, knocking both of them off their feet. Moros jolted back up, only to find that his attacker was already standing, smirking at him while Zoë groaned in pain not far behind.

The man was a tall, broad figure with black hair and intimidating blood red eyes. He wore a plain dark purple shirt, dark green military pants and black combat boots with a pair of leather black gloves wrapped around his hands tightly.

The man grinned at Moros devilishly before lunging at the Primordial. Moros stepped aside at the last second, grabbing the man by his shoulders as the primordial flung him away, sending him crashing onto the rough ground hard.

"Oh," the man laughed anything but brightly, it was an evil, twisted laugh, "You have lived up to your name, Moros. I always enjoy a good fight." At that, the man moved. His movement was nothing but a blur, not a second later, he was on his feet with a massive black broad sword drawn, raw power and a sense of twisted evilness rolling off the body of the blade rapidly, just as a powerful aura of darkness and death radiated from Moros' katana.

The two men charged at each other, Moros' katana aiming at his opponent's chest while the other man laughed and blocked the blade with ease wielding his broad sword. Moros' swung his wrist, freeing his katana from the iron lock of the two blade before stabbing it at the man's neck, only to be deflected by the blunt of the broad sword.

Moros stepped back, keeping his stance in check but his opponent didn't grant him the luxury of breathing as he leaped forward, pressing the primordial hard with his fluent, precise attacks, stabbing and slicing while Moros was forced to retreat backward even further.

The man leaped again, swinging his massive broad sword across Moros' chest with fatal strength and speed. The primordial flipped back, missing the sharp tip of the sword but silver ichor was drawn regardless. The man grinned manically at the sight of blood, before lunging at Moros again, this time aiming at the Primordial's midsection. The blade brushed pass Moros' black sweater, missing the Primordial but Moros was pressed against the brick wall. His attacker grinned before leaping forward, going for the kill as he swung his sword, but it missed.

Moros ducked just in time, dropping to a knee as the blade missed his head, slicing a few strands of his hair off. Pushing his feet against the hard wall, Moros leaped with his impossible quick godly speed, catching his attacker off guard as his entire body slammed onto the man's chest, sending both of them colliding with the cold surface of the concrete ground.

Moros' katana slipped from his grasp, but the Primordial made no move to retreat his weapon as he drew his right hand back and slammed his feet at his opponent's face, breaking his nose efficiently as black ichor exploded onto the Primordial's hand.

Moros jumped back, wiping the black ichor on his jeans as he cursed himself internally for not wearing his gloves. He held his right hand, and his Stygian Iron katana flew back into its master's grasp. Moros readied his blade and his opponent was already back on his feet, moving quicker than the Primordial's eyes could comprehend. Black ichor still dripped from his broken nose but the man paid no attention to it.

In a blur of movement the man had Moros pinned on the ground, his katana kicked out of his grasp by an immense force. Moros struggled against the man's grasp, but his attacker's hold only tightened. The man gave Moros a twisted grin as he brought his broad sword up.

"Any last words Moros?" He smirked, pressing the tip of his blade against the Primordial's throat. He barked in surprise as a silver blade poured out of his chest, cutting into his heart.

The man growled in rage, pulling out the silver hunting knife from behind as his pierced heart and spine healed slowly. He turned, but Zoë Nightshade and Moros were both gone.

**Line Break**

"Hmm…" Percy murmured, blinking in annoyance as he was pulled out of his pleasant nap.

"Percy?" Grover blurted somewhat nervously, "The bus stopped."

"Oh," Percy nodded, still annoyed that his nap was interrupted, it's been years since he had slept without any nightmares the mysterious powerful evil being was haunting him with, "are we there?"

Grover shook his head, and explained the driver pulled over since, apparently the engines were malfunctioning. Grudgingly, Percy exited the bus on Grover's heels umm… hooves, like everyone else.

"Please tell me those three old ladies aren't looking at you." Grover whispered in a shaken, horrified voice, pointing out a shaking finger.

Percy's gaze followed Grover's outstretched finger, his eyes landed on thin three figures. Three short, old ladies stood in identical white, Greek style long dresses. Their eyes were silver, fixed on Percy intently, their hair too, was silver, pulled back in a ponytail.

Percy knew full well who they were and why Grover was so frightened by their presence. They were the apportioners, the three Primordial Deities of Fate, triplet daughters of Nyx. He grinned at Grover mischievously, "Watch this."

Percy strode to where the Three Fates stood, grinning fake-friendly as he did, "Sup bitches, long time no see."

"Demigod," the Three Fates greeted coldly in unison, their eyes bored into Percy's, showing nothing but hatred and disdain, "you have upset fate by being here, that will not be forgiven."

"Is that so?" Percy sneered unkindly, his tone had suddenly became icy cold, as cold as his tone. He glared at the Three Fates bitter resentment as he spat dead seriously "Let me make this clear. I don't care what you whores do, stay the f*** out of my way. Otherwise there might be… undesired _consequences_ for you."

"Did you just threaten us mortal?" The Three Fates remarked even colder than before, their voice was full of unquestionable authority. Their tone was as cool and as hard as iron, as they glared at Percy back with just as much resentment and harshness.

"I did," Percy hissed angrily in a dangerously low voice. He felt humiliated, not by the way the Three Fates spoke at him, but by the way they acted, all high and mighty, as if somehow they, sick, twisted murders who take great pleasure from manipulating and ruining the lives of innocent mortals, are better than him. As if he is expected to gravel at their feet or they have the right to blast him with the fire of Heaven, and Percy Jackson is not one to give in to humiliations, "and you will be wise to remember that. You know what I can do, and I am more than happy to make you the first victims of my blade."

With that, Percy turned his heels away and stormed his way back onto the bus, leaving the Three Fates fuming in rage. Chaos forbids if the Fates do anything to Percy, they will burn under the wrath of the creator.

"Percy," said a very pale and shaken Grover, "you didn't…"

"Yes I did," Percy snapped at Grover, unintentionally of course, but the Satyr made a mistake poking at Percy when he's boiling in anger, "now close you mouth before I do it for you, those three whores can't do a damn thing about it, ancient laws and all."

"O-Of course," Grover swallowed nervously, his own saliva burning in his throat as he observed Percy, who seemed to angry to notice anything carefully. He met Percy Jackson nearly a year ago at Yancy Academy. During that time they had grown close, he knew Percy better than most other people did. He knew about his abusive family and childhood too well and he was immensely surprised by the way he acted, always smiling, friendly and helpful. He was kind and patient, sometimes his inability to act hard and defend himself was frustrating to the Satyr, but he knew Percy Jackson. Percy would never have done what he just did, confronting and disregarding the Fates or snapping at him, making him nervous and uncomfortable, even frightened. Grover looked at him even closer, whoever this person sitting next to him was, was definitely not the Percy Jackson he knew.

"You might just take a picture as well," Percy said, smiling at Grover half-heartedly, his voice was calm and just slightly, apologetic, "it will last longer."

"Umm…" Grover scratched his head awkwardly, his face flushed in a bright red. One moment Percy was scary, horrifying to be exact, the next moment he's back to his old, kind self, joking and smiling at him. His mood swings were unpredictable and wild, even to Grover.

"I'm sorry, I must have really scared you." Percy chuckled, shaking his head at himself, causing Grover's face to redden even further, "You must have lots of questions. Ask whatever you want, we are pretty much stuck on this bus for the time being anyway."

"H-How umm… How did you know?" Grover asked, looking for the right words as so many questions popped into his mind. How does he know? How long has he known? What does he know? How did I not notice this? Who is he? If he is a demigod then how does he have no scent of a half-blood?

"Do you mean," Percy said slowly, his words echoing in Grover's mind as he looked at his friend with wide eyes, "that how I know the Greek mythological world exists, or how I know those three old whores back there were the Fates themselves, or something _else, _something involving a certain missing piece of item?_"_

"How-What-…" Grover's jaw dropped as his eyes widened in both shock and disbelief, the same expression you might find on the face of someone who'd just saw an alien knocking at you door, or a giraffe running on a freeway.

Percy chuckled again at the Satyr's expression, "I just scared you again, didn't I?"

"Oh-No, no, I'm fine." Words stuttered out of Grover's mouth a bit hurriedly.

"Are you sure," Percy grinned, "Because you look like you just saw Poseidon and Athena making out."

"What?!" Grover exclaimed incredulously, a little loudly too, because he drew a few pairs of eyes to his direction.

"Don't worry G-man, Poseidon and Athena didn't do anything," Percy's grin grew as he said that, "well, not in the past century at least, they used to do much worse things back in the old days."

"Hmm?" Grover looked at Percy quizzingly, totally confused by what the demigod had been saying in the past minute.

"Never mind," Percy rolled his eyes, waving at Grover dismissingly, "you weren't supposed to hear that anyway. If you did, Athena'd have your head on a silver plate."

Grover opened his mouth to ask Percy more questions, but the bus stopped. He glanced outside the window, the bus had pulled over at Percy's apartment in Manhattan.

"Goodbye Grover," Percy winced, "I'll be seeing you a lot sooner than you'd expect to."

**Line Break**

"What Hades was that?" Zoë exclaimed as soon as shadows dissipated, dropping Moros and her just outside the hunters' camp.

"That," Moros panted, his cheek still unnaturally pale from the previous fight with the mysterious attacker and shadow travelling in such critical state, "was Andras, one of the highest ranking officers of the pit, commander of thirty legions of soldiers. If he's there then, it's even worse than I thought, much worse."

Zoë's face too, had paled. Her right hand moved to the left of her chest subconsciously, covering where several ribs had snapped earlier from the fight, "No wonder how he almost killed me with one throw."

"Let me ask you a question," Moros snapped at her sharply, grabbing Zoë by her left arm and spinning her around so the huntress faced him, "How did you cross paths with them Zoë? Demigods aren't even supposed to know their existence, and be honest with me, I'm serious. How did you draw yourself that kind of attention huh? It's usually foot soldiers who are sent to do their master's bidding, an officer as high ranking as Andras hasn't been seen on Earth for almost a century. What have you done huh? Why do they want you _this _badly. The accursed and a general, only one of the greater ones has the power to muster that kind of force."

Zoë glared at Moros, she tried to yank her arm free but Moros' hard grasp wouldn't yield. There was fire burning in Moros' eyes and an edge in his voice. She had known Moros for over a millennium and she had never seen the Primordial of Doom this agitated, no, furiously. At that moment, she knew she had no choice but to tell him the truth.

"It was only years after I was banished from the Garden of Hesperides," Zoë nodded grudgingly as Moros released her, swallowing hard as she regained her composure with difficulties, "the hunt was only formed for a very short amount of time. There was only Lady Artemis, myself and four other hunters, Phoebe, Atalanta, Amelia and Rebekah. Then we were attacked, by a creature I had never seen before. It-It came with black smoke that blocked our vision and slowed us down, more than just physically. We were too weakened to fight when the thing showed up out of the black smoke. It moved fast, too fast to be caught by our arrows. It was strong too. It rammed onto Amelia and the impact killed her, smashed her body to pieces. I managed to hit it with one of my arrows but it just bounced off, another one caught the inside of its mouth, but it had no effect on the creature. Its wound from the silver just healed. It lunged for Rebekah, its movements were too fast for us to stop it. The next thing we knew, Rebekah was gone, her body vanished into the black smoke. The creature then turned to me. I think it meant to kill me but Lady Artemis reached us just in time. She unleashed her true form and destroyed it. She then ordered us to never speak of what happened on that day ever again. I tried to ask her, but she refused to tell me anything about the creature. I tried to gather whatever I could about that thing secretly, but over two millennia I have only heard of rumors, scattered rumors, even in the Void."

"Then you captured one in the wild lands of the Void, one that was much smaller and far less powerful than the one attacked you," Moros finished the story for Zoë, "it was daylight, which was strange since those things aren't supposed to appear during daylight, it weakens them. You then ran tests on it to find out a way to kill it, which was why you purchased those raw magical metals from me. So far, you've got nothing."

Zoë nodded, "I've noticed that sunlight weakens them greatly too. It snapped those Celestial Bronze chains I used to refrain it, so I had to reinforce the chains by mixing different metals and I hired someone to put a boundary around it, trapping that creature inside."

"Kill it off," Moros said, his tone flat and emotionless, so was his expression, a voidance of emotion, "Adamantine is the only metal in your league that will kill it. The one I supplied you will work."

"What is that thing anyway?"

Moros chuckled. The Primordial raised his head to look at the huntress, "You already figured it out, haven't you."

Zoë's face paled, but she managed a firm nod, "I never thought it was possible."

"We are not as alone as we think we are," Moros said, his voice was still emotionless, "there is so much more of this world, than just Olympus and Void."

Zoë opened her mouth but Moros beat her to it, "You should get back to your camp, otherwise your absence will be noticed. I can tell Artemis will if you don't in a few minutes."

"Wait!" Zoë started after Moros, there were too many questions that she needed answers for, but the Primordial was already gone.

**Line Break**

She was running. A short, slim figure in white animal fur jacket, silver jeans and light brown snow boots was running for her life, ducking brands of trees as she did. The wild forests of Greece is an unforgiving place, one second and your skull might be sliced clean off.

She ducked again, dropping her head as she came face to face with another thin, sharp tree branch. She jumped and rolled mid-air, missing a piece of wood at her waist height. She landed on a knee, her long brown hair falling out of its French Braid as she did. Her big brown eyes darting around for her target wildly.

A loud, monstrous roar came behind her, followed by sounds of woods snapping rapidly. The huntress grinned, her prey just bit the bait, and it didn't even know it was walking right into the net. She scrambled back on her feet hastily, her prey was almost there, time to pull the net.

She turned as her prey came into her view. An enormous, vicious black bear looking at her hungrily. The two shared the same expression, the way a predator would look at its dinner. The huntress charged and the bear lunged at the same time, only the beast missed its target as the huntress' hands shot up, reaching for a thick tree branch.

She pulled herself up, using the momentum to swing her body over, landing with a thud. She twisted her body and threw herself aside just in time as the bear slammed onto the spot where she stood not a second ago. She snapped her fingers and a Celestial Bronze net literally fell off the sky, restraining the bear as it struggled futilely.

The huntress grinned before removing a tranquilizer pistol from her weapon belt, "Now get some sleep, it will be better when you wake up." She then pulled the trigger.

Putting her weapon back on her belt, the huntress led out a deep breath she didn't know she was holding. It's never easy to create rainbow, especially when being stuck in the middle of nowhere but the huntress managed. She took out a Golden Drachmas and chanted the magical words.

"Oh Iris, Goddess of Rainbow, please accept my offering, show me Perseus Jackson, somewhere in New York." It took a few moments, but Iris managed to find Percy Jackson, looking messy as ever in his small apartment in Manhattan, "Hey Per-Hades! Is that blood on your shirt?"

"Hmm… Oh Atalanta!" Percy exclaimed, sounding somewhat surprised seeing the face of the ex-huntress, "It's umm… good to see you?"

"What the Hades did you do this time?" Atalanta rolled her eyes.

"I might have hit my pig for step-father with one of his bear glasses then gave my dearest brother a facial makeover. I think I might have broken his nose, because otherwise blood would have exploded all over me the way it did." Percy grinned wickedly at Atalanta, who grinned back at him, "Now my mom wants to leave for camp immediately and I'm stuck packing for that idiot Theseus because he's too wounded to do it himself. Maybe next time I should punch him after he finishes packing."

"You just can't keep yourself out of trouble can you brother?" Atalanta shook her head at Percy, although her expression showed anything but dismay, "Anyway I just wanted to make sure the portion you gave me would work."

"It would." Percy said firmly.

"It's settled then," Atalanta nodded, swiping to end the transmission, "I will contact you if I need anything else."

**Line Break**

Percy rolled his eyes as Theseus asked about Camp Half-Blood again. The car ride to Camp Half-Blood was awfully long, while Theseus and Grover were both far from pleasant companies. The journey itself was uneventful, until it happened.

Percy felt it, even from miles away. The electrifying sensation and the dangerous ozone smell in the air. It was hard to forget after having such a _close _encounter with it on Olympus. Grover much have felt it too, or smelled it because he looked alerted, his eyes darting furiously to find the source of the dangerous sensation.

The same sensation as Hades' seconds before the Di Angelos were struck down by Zeus' Master Bolt.

"Watch out!" Percy cried, trying to warn Sally who was driving, but it was too late, the bolt of lightning already struck. Percy closed his eyes channeling the power inside him and concentrating on time, Chronos' blessing. Stretching out his concentration, Percy was able to focus his control over time on the impending lightning bolt. He could not deflect the lightning, that would take too much time. Percy however, was able to slow time down around the bolt, long enough for Sally to turn the wheels just in time to miss the lightning, only to slam onto a tree at a rapid speed.

Percy grunted painfully, his did not see that coming. He tried to roll his body around, but he couldn't, an immense amount of pain erupted from his chest, cutting off the demigod brutally, a few ribs much have snapped.

Percy opened his eyes, his vision was blurred and covered by black spots. He blinked, his sight became slightly clearer, emphasis on slightly. His left arm had gone completely numb, he turned his gaze that way, luckily it was still intact, but covered by blood, his own blood, and plenty of deep cuts. He was bleeding out, fast.

Percy outstretched his right arm, it was about the only thing in his body without a broken bone. He could barely feel his finger, but it was his only chance. Percy tipped his head to the left, Grover was unconscious, but very much alive. If he could only drag the Satyr out of the car, he will have no trouble getting Grover back onto his feet.

Growling, Percy kicked the car door open, it was barely intact from the impact anyway. Percy pulled his right arm up and swung it around Grover's shoulder, throwing both of them outside the car. Grover growled loudly, shaking his head wildly as consciousness returned to him slowly.

"Come on," Percy whispered. It wasn't meant to be a whisper, of course, but a whisper was all Percy could mutter. He and Grover leaned onto each other as they dragged their broken bodies off the hard ground. A large, deep cut ran across Grover's stomach as blood poured out rapidly.

Percy's head went up, he watched in disgust as Theseus crawled his way out of the car. He then took off running at the direction of Camp Half-Blood, a coward running for his life. Percy and Grover supported each other as the stumbled their way to the driver's seat slowly.

Percy pulled the door off roughly, leaning inside to get a better view at Sally. Her body was mostly unscratched, much to Percy's surprise. Something caught Percy's attention when his eyes up. A large piece of shard was stuck in her skull, her face was pale and her lifeless eyes were wide open, disbelief written all over them.

Percy stumbled back, the world around him seemed to be spinning. He almost fell, but Grover reached forward just in time as the Satyr caught him in his arms.

"Let's go." Grover nudged Percy gently, but the demigod wouldn't move. He could he, when his mother, Sally Jackson who loved him with all her heart lied died only feet away. How could he could he leave her like that?

"Come on." Grover pulled Percy firmly this time, dragging the demigod along him as Percy was too stunned to take his eyes away from the burning car, "There's nothing left there."

"How could you?" Percy turned, looking at Grover accusingly, "My mother is in there."

"She's dead Percy," Grover's voice was soft and re-assuring, but stern none the less, "and so will you if we don't get out of here. Do you really think Sally would want that?"

This time, Percy did move, but only barely. The dual staggered towards Half-Blood Hill, but a monstrous roar from behind caused their heads to snap. The Minotaur stood there, just the way Percy remembered it, topless, only in a pair of pajama shorts.

"Go." Percy told Grover, his voice hard and sharp as he turned to the Minotaur, not bothering to cast the Satyr a second glance as he did. His eyes were imprinted on Minotaur face, burning with hatred and rage, causing the beast to flinch.

"What are you talking about Percy?" Grover exclaimed incredulously, "There is no way in Hades I'd leave you here!"

"If you stay, you would be only a dead weight to me," Percy retorted, his tone was full of coldness, "that thing will crush you in five seconds. Alone I at least stand a chance."

Grover looked hesitant but the expression on Percy's face told him the demigod wasn't going to change his mind now. Reluctantly, Grover turned around and sprinted towards Half-Blood Hill as quickly as his wounded legs would take him.

"Now it's just you and me, ground beef." Percy glared at the Minotaur coldly. _Anaklusmos _lied in his pocket in its pen form, but Percy didn't bother reaching for it. If he killed it once with bare hands, he could manage again. Only then his body wasn't nearly shattered with snapped ribs, a dead arm and rapidly bleeding wounds, then again he wasn't nearly as powerful.

The pain he was enduring would have been unbearable, but it was blocked out by his rage, burning in his veins, threatening to consume everything in its path. Percy charged directly at the Minotaur, it was a stupid thing which would have earned him a scowl from Chronos under any other circumstances, but Percy didn't care.

Minotaur met Percy's charge head on, but the demigod leaped at the last second. Reaching for the Minotarur's horn, he grabbed it and swung himself around, leaping over the Minotaur's body and snapping its horn off using the beast's own momentum. He landed on a knee and threw himself at Minotaur again while the beast roared in rage and lunged at the demigod.

Twisting his body mid-air, Percy ducked the Minotaur's attack. He landed on his back, facing the Minotaur's midsection directly from below and he did not hesitate. Percy drove the horn into the Minotaur's abdomen, only to twist it as the beast bellowed in pain.

The demigod shrank his body in a ball and rolled himself away from the Minotaur as the beast made a wild swing at him. Percy threw himself at the Minotaur, slamming onto the beast's square chest and it fell onto the ground with a loud thud. He pressed his knee against the Minotaur's throat, his eyes boring into the Minotaur's, filled with hatred.

"May you rot in Tartarus, beast." Percy spat at the Minotaur in disgust. He raised the horn to finish the beast off, but the Minotaur roared again. It rammed its head onto the demigod's chest, knocking the wind out of Percy as his lungs didn't take the heavy impact lightly.

Percy landed on the hard ground painfully, the horn knocked out of his grasp. He rolled over, trying to push himself back on his feet, but the Minotaur moved faster. It was there, wrapping Percy's body in its iron grasp as it lifted Percy off his feet.

The Minotaur grinned at Percy sadistically, its eyes filled with vicious mock as Percy was being squeezed to his death. Life was leaving the demigod's eyes slowly as Percy struggled against the Minotaur's grasp, but it was no use. Minotaur laughed a monstrous laugh at the demigod, bringing him closer to his face, almost touching the beast's nose as it looked at him tauntingly.

Percy opened his mouth, not to scream to swear at the Minotaur. Instead, he spat at the Minotaur, catching the beast off guard. Using the Minotaur's momentary distraction, Percy bit its mouth, his teeth tearing into the beast's flesh as the Minotaur roared in pain.

It's grasp loosened and Percy dropped, easing the impact by rolling his body as the Minotaur glared at him with murderous fury. Percy reached for the horn, holding it tightly and firmly as the Minotaur bellowed a battle cry and charged.

Percy was no fool, on the contrary, he was a brilliant and intelligent fighter after triumphing in countless battles. Meeting the Minotaur's charge head on would be standing in the middle of a highway, therefore he did something entirely different.

He hurled the horn at the Minotaur, the horn darted in a graceful arc with dead accuracy as it struck its target, penetrating the beast's shoulder blade. Minotaur cried out in pain, stopping dead in its track to pull the horn free, but Percy didn't spare him the luxury to do so. He swung his right arm, jabbing his elbow onto the Minotaur's neck, crashing its pipes with ease.

Picking up the horn again, Percy drove it into the Minotaur's heart. The beast gave one last roar before bursting into a pile of golden dusts.

Percy dragged his body to Half-Blood Hill, holding onto the horn tightly. Suddenly he choked as he opened his mouth, sucking in air rapidly. The world was spinning again, unconsciousness and darkness threatening to overcome his senses.

The hit his lungs took much have been worse than he thought. The pain had returned, the deep cuts, the snapped bones and the punctured lungs. Blackness filled his vision as he felt his knees give, his legs no longer able to hold his weight.

Faint cries came from a distance. Grover must have been calling out for him, his heavy footsteps approaching Percy quickly, soon joined by dozens others.

It was the last thing Percy knew before darkness claimed him.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and again, I'd really love to hear from you to know how I'm doing so far and how this story can improve.**


	5. Chapter Four: Return

Chapter Four: Return

* * *

**I don't own Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan does.**

**This story is inspired by Kevin 1984's Son of Chaos.**

* * *

"Now we shall address what has happened." Zeus stated calmly, looking around the grand throne room of Olympus with unquestionable authority and superiority. A council meeting is never uneventful, this one in particular. The entire council of Olympus had watched what just happened by Half-Blood Hill.

Zeus was throwing a tantrum, of course, this time worse than ever. He blasted the car with a powerful bolt of lightning, as the Lord of Sky he didn't need his symbol of power to conjure one big enough to destroy an automobile. He had meant to force the thief to return his Master Bolt, but Zeus got light-headed and decided to strike him down instead, how strange, a voice whispered to him at the back of his mind and he listened.

Poseidon was furious, but he removed his Trident from his brother's throat once he saw his son reach Camp Half-Blood safely. As for the death of Sally Jackson, why on Gaea's green earth would the mighty Lord of Seas care for a mere mortal? They are but entertainment.

"This council has just witnessed the boy," Zeus stated, "defeating the Minotaur, one of the most powerful monsters in our mythological world with his bare hands. For years this boy has been presumed a mortal, but no mortal can see the monster's true face, let alone destroy it without even using a weapon."

"What are you suggesting, father?" Athena asked. She too, had been intrigued by the boy. When she first set her eyes on the Jacksons, she was merely interested in the sea spawn, who turned out to be an useless insolent pig, much like his father. As for the boy, she never bothered cast a glance at him, a mere mortal is not worthy the time of the mighty Pallas Athena.

"The boy is a mystery. This council only knows his name, nothing else, we do not even know his parentage! This boy is too powerful, for all we know he could turn out as an enemy of Olympus. He must not be allowed to live." Zeus exclaimed smugly.

"Are you suggesting we should kill this boy, _brother?"_ Demeter questioned, her voice was at a dangerous edge. Fury was hidden beneath the surface of her eyes as she turned to glare at her brother, "You don't even know the first thing about him and you are already trying to kill him, why does it not surprise me?"

"No, _sister," _Zeus smirked at Demeter arrogantly, "I am the King and I have _decided _that we will kill this boy. Do you have any objections?"

"Oh yes I do, _brother," _Demeter spat the word brother as if it's poison, "Every time you try to eliminate a so-called threat to Olympus before it even forms, thousands of innocents die and I imagine this time would be no different. This is a council, not your personal dictatorship."

"Then we shall listen to the opinion of the council, shall we?" Zeus spat angrily through gritted teeth, enraged that his sister dared to regard him the way she did. He is the king, how dare is she question him? The lightning god scanned around the throne room for support. Surely his children, holding half of the council votes would support their father. If they dare to oppose him, he will be sure to teach them obedience through physical means later in private. Athena's expression was cold and unapproachable, unreadable too, but Zeus had little worries about her. Athena has always been Zeus' most loyal ally despite herself being a strong and independent individual. Apollo was listening to his iPod and Hermes' attention was fixed on his phone, both looking uninterested at the council session, but Zeus knew them too well, they will never dare to speak up to their father, much less vote against him. Dionysus was busy reading a wine magazine and Ares was obsessed with a heavy broad sword, two cowards who will obey Zeus without a second thought to please their father. Hephaestus was never a big fan of his father to say at least, a feeling which was mutual. Zeus despised the forge god for being so soft and disobedient, the exact opposite of Zeus' favorite child Athena. He will not agree to kill an innocent child, but he only held one vote, not nearly enough to stop Zeus. Aphrodite disgusted Zeus, he never liked her, the spawn of Ouranos, but Zeus knew her true nature, cold, cruel and just as much power hungry as him, she will not hesitate to kill the boy. Artemis looked at her father distastefully, acting like her man-hating self again, maybe he shouldn't expect her support.

"Who votes against killing the boy?" Zeus asked, looking smug as ever until he was interrupted.

Calling what happened next strange would be the understatement of the century, maybe an anomaly would be the closest thing to an accurate description. Shadows gathered at the centre of the throne room, creating a whirling vortex of darkness. Then, it exploded. The shockwave of the energy burst was so powerful that some of the Olympians were knocked off their throne #cough#Dionysus#cough#.

When darkness dissipated, a man stood where the vortex had been only seconds ago. He was a tall figure with ink-black hair and eyes just as dark. He was dressed more formal than anyone else in the throne room, cream white shirt and red tie, all black suit and trousers. His face was pale, voidance of age or emotions.

"I do." The man stated, his loud voice bellowed with authority and power, all the sudden all the Olympians had gone very pale, "Hello again my _friends, _it has been a long time."

"Chaos." Zeus stuttered in utter shock, his eyes widened in fear as darkness rolled off Chaos, slowly creeping its way into the minds of the Olympians, "This is not possible, what is this trick? We banished you!"

Chaos bellowed, not in rage, but in hysterical laughter, "Oh Zeus, I always knew you were a fool, but I didn't think you would be this much an idiot. I am the first and the most powerful Primordial being in existence, I created this very Earth. Did you really think you could have shielded your precious world from me forever with a little spell?"

"No, no you are lying!" Zeus shouted furiously, his face reddened from anger, "You lie and manipulate, this is what you do. You are not fooling me this time with your trick, Chaos!"

Chaos yawned, his movement full of disdain, causing Zeus' face to redden even further. Suddenly an invisible force slammed onto Zeus, sending the lightning god flying on a wall, "Can a holograph do this, Zeus?"

That's when chaos broke out. Athena was the first to get over her initial shock and take action. She quickly jumped off her throne, standing on her twelve feet godly length with her spear held tightly in her right hand as _Aegis _sprang on her left wrist. She charged at Chaos, thrusting her spear at Chaos' square chest, only to miss as Chaos moved behind her with his superior godly speed.

"Well, well, isn't this my _favorite _Olympian," Chaos materialized behind Athena, spatting the words with disgust, grabbing Athena's throat roughly as the Goddess choked in his iron grasp, "I bet you didn't see this day coming, did you bitch? How arrogant must you be thinking you could trap me for an eternity with a little spell. No one masters that kind of magic but me. How does it feel, knowing that your death at the hands of someone far more powerful than you is inevitable Athena? "

Chaos then threw Athena across the throne room, sending the Goddess slamming directly onto Dionysus. He ducked his head aside as a massive broad sword went through where his head was not seconds ago.

"Not bad Ares," Chaos grinned, turning again only to deliver a powerful punch at the war god's jaw, knocking Ares off his feet as his broad sword slipped from his grasp, "almost got me back there."

Apollo drew the string of his bow back and notched three golden arrows. He aimed at Chaos' forehead and released them, but Chaos only raised his hand to block the arrows. It caught on black flames as the arrows struck, burning them to ashes before they could touch Chaos' face.

Artemis unsheathed her dual silver hunting knives and hurled them at Chaos, but the Primordial caught them both mid-air. His hands caught on black flames again, melting the hunting knives. Chaos raised his hand as a ball of dark energy formed at his palm, but his arm was pulled down forcefully as canes wrapped around his limps. More and more plants started growing rapidly, trapping the Primordial in place, but Chaos only sneered as his entire body caught on black flames, vaporizing Demeter's vines in an instant.

"Is this all you've got?" Chaos mocked at Demeter as he approaches her in a dangerously low pace, sounding fake sad as more black flames danced at his fingertips wildly, "Because I'm disappointed."

"Not quite," A hard voice came behind him and Chaos was suddenly sent flying as an invisible wall of energy rammed onto his back. Chaos growled in anger, how did he not see that one coming? The Primordial twisted body mid-air, landing on a knee gracefully as he faced his attacker, Poseidon, who has sneaked on him while himself was too distracted with Demeter.

Poseidon aimed his Trident at Chaos again to fire another blast of godly energy, but Chaos was quicker. He waved his right arm as a large marble pillar collapsed directly onto the sea god, earning an angry growl from him as Poseidon got back up, his face furious.

"Well," Chaos said, grabbing the Trident as Poseidon thrust his symbol of power at Chaos' left ribs, "Enough of this!" He bellowed, raw power rolling off him, blasting every God in the throne room off their feet.

"I see you are just as stupid as you were the last time I was here," Chaos sneered disdainfully at Zeus, who was clenching on his chest painfully, where Chaos' blast had snapped a rib, "please tell me you didn't actually think that you stood a chance against me you pathetic worm."

Chaos raised his head to address the rest of the council, "Fear me Olympians, because I have returned, and you _will _suffer for what you did. I _will _claim what is mine. Each and everyone of you _will _die at my hands, slowly, of course, but not today. From now on, you will have to look over your shoulders for the rest of your pathetic existences, wondering if this is the day I am going to end you. Oh and, consider this a warning, that boy is my son. The first demigod I have ever sired, and my fully representative, his word is my will. Lay a finger on him and you have word, by the time I'm done with you, you will be begging me to kill you."

**Line Break**

Percy grunted loudly as consciousness slowly returned to him. His lungs were burning and his chest ached, his left arm was still numb but it was fading slowly. Percy tried to move his right hand, but the sudden pain exploding from it told him better.

"Thanks Gods you are awake," Grover exclaimed in relief at the sign of his best friends waking up, "I was so worried about you."

"How-How long was I out?" Percy muttered, his voice was low since his body would ache from talking aloud.

"A week." Grover replied briefly, relief still hanging in his voice.

"What!" Percy almost jumped in shock. The last time he was unconscious for only three days after the fight with the Minotaur, and he was wildly surprised to hear that he has been asleep for seven days straight.

"To be honest you are lucky to be even alive Percy," Grover said in concern, "the car crash and the fighting took a lot of you. You left arm was broken, both lungs punctured badly with an almost completely comminuted right hand. You were bleeding out and lost almost half of your blood, several ribs had snapped as well, one of them was inches away from piercing your heart. Had it been another minute… I'm not sure if Apollo himself could have saved you."

Percy growled, his head turned right and what he saw surprised him. "What on Earth happened to him." Percy said in disgust, gesturing at the unconscious figure of Theseus.

"Mr. I-am-so-freaking-invincible here thought messing with a few kids of Ares was a good idea," Grover sighed in exasperation, "been here ever since yesterday afternoon. I don't understand how someone can be so arrogant and stupid enough to keep doing it. He'll be fine though, Chiron said he'll wake up in a few hour tops."

"It's a family trait I'm sure," Percy muttered in disdain as he removed his eyes from Theseus, "What day is it?"

"It's Friday," Grover suggested, "Our weekly Capture the Flag is tonight after dinner. Speaking of which, it should be ready in a few minutes, I could bring you some if you are not feeling well enough to walk to the dining pavilion."

"It's really happening, isn't it?" Percy whispered, while Grover just looked at him sympathetically. They both knew what Percy was talking about.

Percy shook his head, he pushed himself off the bed he had been lying on for the past eight days in the infirmary. He stumbled, almost falling but Grover caught his arm just in time. The Satyr offered a glass of Nectar, which Percy took gratefully, finishing it in one swallow.

"Twenty more glassed of that and I'll be up and running." Percy said, setting the glass aside.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Grover said, snatching the glass from Percy, "you are already full of Ambrosia and Nectar, take anymore and you'll be burning in flames."

"It will take a lot more than Ambrosia overdose to kill me, Grover," Percy chuckled darkly, "now what about the Ambrosia and Nectar we were talking about?"

"Okay just… sit down, you don't look too well just yet," Grover said, his eyes darting around the infirmary, "I'm sure they are around here somewhere."

Percy complied obediently while Grover left for more Ambrosia and Nectar. Soon enough, the Satyr returned with a handful of Ambrosia squares and Nectar. Percy took them graciously, chewing a square Ambrosia while pouring more Nectar in his mouth.

"I hate to be so obvious," Grover asked curiously, "but any demigod would have burnt up by now consuming this much Ambrosia and Nectar at once, let alone the fact that he have been giving you plenty of them in the last few days."

"Well… Let's just say that," Percy said, finishing his last glass of Nectar, "my father could crash Ares with his boots like an ant and do his hair at the same time, thus one plus one equals…"

Grover only nodded, "I should probably go get Chiron, he has been so worried about you."

"Go on," Percy gestured, "I feel like I could ran a Marathon now."

Grover chuckled lightly before taking off to fetch the old Centaur.

Percy stood from the bed while Grover was gone, his fingers moving to the ring resting on his right index finger. The ring itself was pure black, a gift from Nyx. The band was made from Stygian Iron with a black rock imbedded in it. Percy touched it, rubbing his fingers on the ring, and he felt energy and strength returning to him.

Whenever Percy touches it, the ring would bring him strength and courage, though Percy could never figure out how it worked, Nyx must have enchanted it with magic. The infirmary's door opened at that thought, revealing a pair of Satyr and Centaur.

"I'm glad you are awake, child." Chiron greeted, smiling at Percy.

"Thanks for saving me, Chiron," Percy nodded, "Where's Dionysus?"

"Mr. D was summoned to Olympus for a council meeting shortly before you arrived," Chiron replied shortly, "he has yet to return to us."

Percy made a sound, following Chiron and Grover out quickly, "Hopefully he never will."

"I should give you a tour around Camp." Chiron suggested kindly, ignoring Percy's previous comment.

"Oh it's alright," Percy declined, "I am already very familiar with Camp Half-Blood." It was true, nobody knew the Greek Camp better than Percy after living there for six years. "Although the orientation film sounds interesting, I've heard a lot about it."

"Of course," Chiron nodded, sparing a strange look at Percy, "I'll have Grover bring you to the den later."

"Since you are already familiar with Camp, I imagine you already know that all campers sleep in the Hermes Cabin until claimed," Chiron pointed out, "it's where your brother has been staying for the past days."

"Are you saying that old barnacle beard hasn't claimed his golden boy yet," Percy laughed darkly, while Chiron and Grover exchanged a shocked expression, "oh please, let's not pretend that we don't know who that pig's father is."

"So it's true then," Grover stuttered, "no wonder why Zeus has been so angry lately."

"That leaves Hades as the only one who didn't break the Pact which, I should mention," Percy said, his voice laced with a thick layer of disgust directed at Zeus, "was forced upon him by his brothers. Am I the only one who sees the irony in this?"

"We shouldn't be discussing those matters," Chiron quickly interrupted, "the Gods have their reasoning, they are not for us to question."

"Exactly," Percy hissed angrily, "the Gods claim that they protect us yet they are never there. They always have a bunch of pathetic excuses which we all know are crap, ancient laws, duties, blah, blah, blah. Then they kill whoever they want, not for speaking of the truth, but for wounding their damn pride! The last I checked, those descriptions fit the definition of the word tyrant perfectly."

Thunder bellowed loudly in a distance, Chiron looked alarmed, but Percy simply looked enraged, "Oh go f*** yourself thunder butt!" He snapped angrily at the sky, which darkened almost immediately.

"Percy…" Chiron warned, looking alarmed, "this is no way to address an immortal. Lord Zeus won't be happy."

"Of course not!" Percy said in frustration, "Don't you see the point? We deserve better than a dictator."

By then the conversation was getting a bit loud, and a small crowd has gathered around the trio either in curiosity or shock.

"We should get moving." Grover said nervously, gazing between the crowd and the sky.

"Oh no," Percy waved, looking at the Zeus Cabin challengingly, "stay, I like it here."

"As I was saying," Percy grinned while the gathering crowd, including Grover and Chiron all gasped in shock as a the hologram of the globe appeared over Percy, "My father makes Ares look like a fly on a wall."

"All hail Perseus Jackson," Chiron said as the campers all bowed, "Son of Lord Chaos, the Creator of Universe, Primordial God of Chaos."

"The bringer of new order." Percy finished the sentence for Chiron, snapping his fingers and Zeus Cabin burst in orange flames.

**Line Break**

"Enough of this!" Zeus bellowed, calling for order. "Those nonsense has been going on for days, it's time to end it."

"You saw what happened father!" Artemis cried, "Chaos has returned, we must take actions."

"No! That scumbag has not returned, it was a mere trick, that's all!" Zeus snapped angrily at his daughter, "Chaos was banished and he will remain that way. Our spell ensured of it, he will never return to Earth."

"Stop denying the simple fact father," Athena argued, "Chaos is the most powerful being in the Universe, it is likely that he has found a loophole…"

"A security loophole which you will fix!" Zeus shouted, "It was a loophole we overlooked which allowed Chaos to pull that trick on us, that's all!"

"No, father," Athena said firmly, "No I won't. Chaos broke out spell, he has returned and we will address the matter like adults."

Zeus' vision reddened as rage took over him. He stormed off his throne and slapped Athena across the face, "How dare are you speak up to _me, _you father like that you insolent brat! I am the King, my word is the law and you will do as I say! Chaos will not fool us, he is only playing mind games with us. There is no way he could have defeated the might of Olympus. You will block him out and send him back to that dump where he calls home, then I will kill that insufferable boy of his myself! You are dismissed, go back to whatever you were doing, I don't care!"

Zeus teleported away from Olympus, his face still bright, while the rest of the council just stared either in anger or shock. One by one, the Olympians flashed away except for two Goddesses.

"How dare is he!" Athena screamed, completely outraged.

"Calm down Athena," Demeter touched her shoulder gently, "your father isn't worthy spending time on being angry with him."

Athena snorted, "Chaos has returned, and my father wouldn't even admit it. Without his word, this council can't even prepare for war. By the time he is finally willing to admit it, it will be too late."

"Perhaps you are right," Demeter said, her voice still gentle, "perhaps there is nothing this council can do, but my brother can't tell us what to do."

Athena turned, looking at Demeter with her analyzing stormy gray eyes, "What are you suggesting, aunt Demeter?"

"We need to take actions in our own hands," Demeter replied firmly, "we both know what Chaos is. If this world falls into his hands, I'll kill myself before that day comes just to prevent myself from seeing the hell he will unleash onto this world."

"Hell on Earth," Athena nodded, "Chaos wants to destroy this world as it is, as its guardians we must not allow to happen. What about the boy? He is powerful, potentially as powerful as one of us. He could be trouble to us."

"Not the boy," Demeter shook her head, "I sense darkness around him, but underneath that layer I also see light in him. He is good in his nature, Athena, you know I could always tell that. Chaos is using him, I'm sure of it."

"Even if we show him the truth of what happened here three millennium ago that left us no choice but to go against Chaos," Athena said, "he won't buy it. He hates us and he is loyal to his father. He is going to be the sword Chaos wields to get rid of us before he too, is destroyed by Chaos."

"We must come up with a plan then," Demeter nodded, "there are more than a few on the council who disagree with Zeus, we will need all the help we can get if we want to preserve Olympus from Chaos. He will burn us the first chance he gets."

**Line Break**

"That was fun," Percy commented as he and Grover exited from the den. The orientation film was bad, though it wasn't nearly as interesting as the campers' reaction when Chaos claimed him. Too bad he didn't bring his camera with him, "now has Dionysus returned yet? I was hoping to make a _good _first impression."

Grover shuddered at the word _good, _he had no idea what Percy meant by it, but he knew well enough to realize Percy's definition of good meant the exact opposite of its literal meaning, "I'm sure you'll see him somewhere if he's here."

"Good," Percy grinned, "I was hoping to find out just how immortal he _really _is."

Grover shuddered, again.

"I hope we didn't miss dinner," Percy said, "I'm feeling hungry."

"You just ate half of our Ambrosia supply!" Grover exclaimed incredulously."

"Yes, and apparently Ambrosia fixes everything but hunger." Percy shrugged, "Too bad."

**Line Break**

Percy was greeted with stares from the campers as he and Grover entered the dining pavilion, some of them curios, some of them guarded, some of them surprised, probably at how Zeus hasn't killed him yet, and some not-so-friendly looks too #cough#Ares#cough#.

Percy ignored them, he was used to being looked at like that during his time in the Void. He walked up to Chiron, who sat at the head table, greeting him warmly.

"I'm sorry but there isn't a table built in the honor of your father in the dining pavilion child," Chiron said apologetically, "I have already order the Hephaestus Cabin to build one as soon as possible, but I'm afraid it won't be done until tomorrow. In the meantime I'm sure the Hermes table is more than happy to have you sitting with them tonight, or if you wish, you can sit at the head table with me."

"Than you Chiron, but that won't be necessary," Percy grinned, waving a hand as a new table popped up from the ground, destroying the Zeus table as it did. The table was enormous, grander than all other tables in the dining pavilion, made from the finest marble, earning more than a few jealous looks from the campers, "I've got my own table."

Thunder bellowed, Zeus is pissed, again.

"Hmm…" Percy said thoughtfully, "I'm thinking about fish and chips for dinner, served with fries." A wooden nymph served Percy a plate of the food he ordered almost instantly, who Percy smiled gratefully at.

"Since this is tradition, might as well get it over with," Percy muttered, grabbing his plate and walking to the pavilion fire, where foods are sacrificed to the Gods. Percy took a handful of fries and tossed them in the fire, "Chaos, Nyx and Hestia, thank you all."

Percy returned to his table, only to find Grover sitting in the opposite of him, looking at him with genuine curiosity, "Who'd you sacrifice to?"

Percy didn't answer. Grover sighed and started digging in his Enchiladas.

Percy frowned at his goblet, which was empty, "Tequila." He ordered, but the goblet remained empty.

"Umm… Percy?" Grover said, "We don't serve alcoholic drinks here at Camp."

Percy sighed, "Right, non-alcohol for dinner. How about some blue Cherry Coke?"

**Line Break**

Percy sighed in boredom as he took another look around him. Still, nothing. Capture the Flag took place right after dinner, just as he remembered. When Chiron asked which team he wanted to join, Percy put a good thought to it before choosing Ares over Athena. Sure Ares is a douche, but the thought of beating up Theseus, who was on blue team along with the rest of the Hermes Cabin without getting in trouble with Chiron was too tempting to overlook.

Clarisse didn't change a bit, proud, sharp and mean, but she liked Percy just fine, they had one thing in common, war. The plan was simple, since the blue team was consisted of the three biggest cabins, they held a serious advantage.

Percy suggested to throw everything in locating and retrieving the flag to increase their chance of finding the flag first, Percy was left to make sure no one whose helmet is attached with a blue feather would get their hands on the flag. It was Percy's idea, Clarisse, who was captaining the red team wasn't convinced at first, but she'd been impressed after Percy sent a few of her siblings to the infirmary without even using a weapon.

The son of Chaos glanced down at his armor. It wasn't an armor, really, Percy had adapted modern military combat gear during his time in the Void, all black, standard battle uniform of the peacekeepers of Chaos. Sure it doesn't provide as much protection as heavy Greek or Roman style battle armor, but it was a lot lighter and more flexible, which was favored by Percy who preferred speed and agility in combat over weight and protection.

A small noise came from the trees but it didn't go noticed to Percy. He pushed down his eye shield and got to work. Percy waved at the source of the sound and two blunt arrows of shadow whipped, knocking two archers off their hiding spot on the tree. That's when all hell broke loose.

With a loud battle cry eight demigods wielding either swords or spears charged at Percy, supported by four more archers who fired arrows from their positions on the trees. Percy brought out _Anaklusmos _and threw himself in a ball, rolling forward as he dodged dozens of golden arrows.

Percy sprang into action, leaping at a child of Athena who thrust his spear at him. Percy extended his left arm, holding the spear in place as he brought down _Anaklusmos_, slamming the hilt of the Celestial Bronze sword onto the demigod's face, knocking him out cold.

Percy turned and swung his blade, blocking a sword coming from a daughter of Hermes. He jumped back just in time as another son of Athena sliced his sword, the edge of his blade cutting through where Percy stood moments ago. Percy brought his left leg up, sweeping the son of Athena off his feet from under before bring it down at his face, knocking the demigod out.

An arrow was sent flying at the back of Percy's head, which the son of Chaos twisted his body, missing the golden arrow as it caught an advancing daughter of Athena in her thigh. The demigod cursed loudly, before she could register what happened, Percy moved quicker than her eyes could comprehend. His movement was nothing but a blur as the son of Chaos brought his fist up, punching her in the face. Her nose broke as blood exploded, blinding her temporarily. Percy didn't stop, he thrust his right hand forward, catching the daughter of Athena's skull with the bottom of _Anaklusmos, _putting her out of action.

A daughter of Hermes threw a bronze dagger, hoping to hit the son of Chaos, but she was too slow. Percy leaped again, this time at the nearest tree. His left hand shot out, catching the dagger in a swift motion before hurling it at the brunches of the tree. A pained cry came as the dagger sunk in the shoulder of an archer, taking down another one with her as the dual fell off the tree.

Percy stopped and spin, turning just in time as a spear flew passed his head. He swung _Anaklusmos _at his attacker's chest, snapping a few ribs as the son of Hermes cried in pain. Before he could react, Percy moved again, slamming his fist onto the son of Hermes' face, putting down another demigod.

Someone swore loudly behind Percy. The demigod turned to see a furious Annabeth Chase, her Yankee Cap on the ground as herself was trapped in rapidly growing vines, tightening around her body, immobilizing her completely. Katie Gardner's natural magic is simply too powerful for someone trapped inside to escape.

Percy's heartbeat accelerated at the sight of Annabeth. He bit his bottom lip and waved again, this time all the water from the creek in front of the flag rose, forming a sphere of ice as Annabeth and he were isolated from the rest of the blue team.

Percy grinned devilishly and approached Annabeth, who stopped struggling against the vines and glared at him murderously, but it had little effect on Percy, he's been glared at much worse before, "Well, well, look who do we have here."

Annabeth opened her mouth but Percy didn't give her the chance to speak. He reached for his weapon belt, removing a tranquilizer hand gun and fired at the daughter of Athena, sending her to the realm of unconsciousness.

Percy waved and the ice barrier melted, retreating back to the creek. A rain of golden arrows was led loose at Percy immediately, but the son of Chaos sliced across the arrows with _Anaklusmos, _cutting them down with ease.

Percy snatched up his tranquilizer again, firing rapidly at the trees, hitting the last for archers still in action as the fell to the ground more than painfully. Percy grinned as the last demigod approached him. Malcolm Jones sized Percy up, if the son of Athena was nervous, he didn't show it.

Malcolm charged at Percy with his Celestial Bronze sword, exactly what Percy hoped he would do. The son of Chaos broke _Anaklusmos _up, blocking a stab aimed at his ribs. Malcolm pulled his sword back and swung at Percy's neck, all in one swift, quick motion, but Percy moved his own blade just in time to deflect the strike.

Malcolm pressed harder, this time swing his sword at Percy's midsection wildly, but Percy had no problem blocking it. The son of Athena then strike at Percy's shoulder, which was met by _Anaklusmos, _but it was only a faint. Malcolm brought his sword down, cutting at Percy's exposed left chest.

It would have put down anyone else but Percy was better than any other person Malcolm has ever fought. He jumped back and flipped, the son of Athena's blade only catching the surface of his combat gear. Malcolm stepped back cautiously, putting some distance between him and Percy, but the son of Chaos didn't allow him the chance to catch his breath.

Percy lunged, attacking wildly while Malcolm was forced to go defensive. The son of Athena tried to attack several times, but Percy was pushing him back too hard. Percy swung _Anaklusmos _and Malcolm met it with his own sword, blocking the strike only barely, but the force the son of Chaos put in was too great. Malcolm's sword arm had gone numb and Percy took his opportunity without the need of an invitation.

He thrust _Anaklusmos _at Malcolm's face, clashing with Malcolm's sword as sparks danced around their blades wildly. Percy pushed his sword down, catching Malcolm's sword by its hilt as he used the disarming technique Luke taught him, yanking the blade out of the son of Athena's grasp. Malcolm was forced to drop his Celestial Bronze blade and Percy brought his own up, knocking his opponent out as the blunt of _Anaklusmos _was slammed onto the son of Athena's face, knocking him out cold.

Percy turned to the flag, only to see another demigod sneaking on the flag. Percy smirked as he willed water out of the creek again, ramming onto the demigod as the current knocked him away from the flag.

"I was starting to wonder if you'd lost your way, _brother," _Percy said coldly as Theseus pushed himself back on his feet, "Oh I'm _really _going to enjoy what happens next."

Theseus, being his usual idiotic self, charged at Percy with a Celestial Bronze sword, only to be blocked by _Anaklusmos, _his sword knocked out of his hands as Percy swung his blade with a _lot _of power, "Go ahead," he mocked, "pick up your weapon and show me just how powerful you really are, _hero_."

Theseus glared at Percy before running to pick up his sword. He charged again, swinging his blade at the son of Chaos' chest, himself completely exposed as Percy delivered a powerful punch at Theseus' lungs, knocking the wind out of him. Theseus choked in pain while Percy kicked him hard in the face, knocking the son of Poseidon out.

Percy turned and walked away, but he growled when he sensed the presence of godly interference. He turned abruptly as water arms shot out of the creek, wrapping themselves around Theseus as the son of Poseidon's wounds healed. The hologram of a sea green Trident appeared above Theseus' head while Percy swore, blast that bastard Poseidon, so much for the ancient laws.

Theseus rose, moving quicker than ever as he charged at Percy, but he wasn't nearly as fast as the son of Chaos even in his element. Percy stepped aside in a flash, concentrating all his strength on his left arm as he brought his fist up, slamming them onto Theseus' stomach even harder. The son of Poseidon choked again, dropping his sword as he stumbled back.

"Not even your daddy Poseidon could save you." Percy spat with burning hatred, slamming the blunt of _Anaklusmos _onto Theseus' head, knocking out the son of Poseidon for good.

Loud cheers came from a distance and Percy knew what that meant, Capture the Flag was won.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and constructive criticism is always welcomed!**


	6. Chapter Five: Camp

Chapter Five: Camp

* * *

**I don't own Percy Jackson, Rick Riordian does.**

**This story is inspired by Kevin 1984's Son of Chaos.**

* * *

"Absolutely not Peter Johnson!" Dionysus exclaimed furiously, putting down his wine magazine. A senior council has never been held at this time of the day, right after Capture the Flag, merely an hour before the curfew, but Dionysus had insisted on calling a war council the first thing after his return from Olympus, much to Chiron's surprise, "I'm surprised you even want to go on this quest, but no, I am under strict instructions from my father to, and I quote, 'exclude that insolent Chaos brat from the quest for my Master Bolt under any circumstances,' and that's exactly what I'm doing!"

"Really?" Percy sneered "Exclude me from the quest for his stolen symbol of power, does he even want it back?"

"Oh trust me he does," Dionysus rolled his eyes, "and I'd rather not face my father's wrath."

"You are making one grave mistake here," Percy retorted harshly, his tone was cold and hard, "You should fear me a lot more than you fear Zeus."

"You?" Dionysus laughed, "A mere demigod? Now why would I do that?"

Percy moved, quicker than anyone's, even Dionysus' eyes could comprehend. Before he knew it, the wine god found a bronze dagger plunged in his stomach. Dionysus screamed in rage, but the son of Chaos grabbed him by his neck and threw him off the rec room's window.

Shocked gasps came from the rest of the war council. Chiron looked nervous, but Percy acted as if he didn't just attack an Olympian and throw him off the window bloodied, "I believe we were discussing a quest?"

"Of course," Chiron nodded nervously, "as I was just saying, Lord Zeus' Master Bolt has been stolen and we need a quest party to retrieve it. It must be returned by the Winter Solstice, which will be in exactly one week. If failed then…"

"Zeus and Poseidon will go to war," Annabeth finished, "the Olympians will be forced to choose sides and World War III will break out."

"Exactly," Chiron nodded, "which is why a quest is in order. The matter at hand is who will go on the quest?"

"I will!" Theseus shouted, jolting up from his seat eagerly. He looked so excited and confident, in Percy's words stupid and arrogant, that the son of Chaos almost felt sorry for him, wanting to do something so badly yet too foolish to realize he'd get himself killed in five second, key word, _almost_.

"Oh sit back down sea spawn," Percy laughed coolly, "I can dispatch you with my eyes closed and both hands tied behind my back in less than five seconds, not to mention whoever has the Master Bolt is likely to be a very dangerous and powerful immortal."

Snickers came from the rest of the war council while Theseus' face flushed a deep red. Chiron coughed loudly to stop a fight from breaking out, "Let's not deviate from out topic more than we already have, children."

"I will lead the quest," Percy said, his voice was confident and firm yet full of authority, not leaving room for discussion, "I will lead the quest for Zeus' Master Bolt."

Theseus looked like he wanted to come up with a rude retort but a glare from Annabeth told him better. Chiron's eyes scanned around the room, searching for disapproval from the counselors, but none came. The old Centaur nodded in satisfaction, "It is determined then, Percy will lead the quest." He then turned to the son of Chaos, "You need to consult the oracle now."

Percy nodded and made his way to the attic of the Big House. The small room was the same as he remembered, dark and dusty, almost entirely occupied by trophies and spoilers of war belonging to demigods years before him. The corpse or mummy of the once young and beautiful woman sat at the far end. What's left of her was nothing but a set of skeleton covered by a thin layer of skin.

As if sensing Percy's presence, the Oracle sat up, green mist poured from her mouth, her eyes burst in a blinding blue light as the spirit of Delphi awoke, "I am the spirit of Delphi, speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python. Approach, seeker, and ask."

"What is my destiny?" Percy spoke the exact words he was supposed to.

The mist swirled and thickened, a green stormed formed in front of Percy's eyes, and what he saw at the heart of the storm surprised him.

**Percy found himself standing in a room. It was dark and radiating death, built out of black and bronze, Stygian Iron and Celestial Bronze. It was grand, reminding Percy of the throne room of Olympus, only everything on Olympus was either silver or white. Percy knew where it was instantly, the throne room of Hades' Palace in the Underworld.**

**Hades sat on his black throne sorely made of skulls of the dead, surrounding by his enormous security detail. Greek heroes, Roman legionaries, English Redcoats, American revolutionary soldiers, Confederate soldiers and modern U.S. Marines. He held a long Stygian Iron blade in his hands, which was strange since the Sword of Hades wasn't supposed to be forged for three more years.**

**Hades raised his head, looking up directly to Percy, his eyes radiating coldness and death. He opened his mouth, and black flames erupted from it, "You shall go west, and face the God who has turned."**

**Then the scene shifted, a thin but tall figure dressed in silver Greek style full battle armor came into his view, standing by the shores a river, one he'd recognize from anywhere, the banks of the River Styx, where he obtained his Curse of Achilles years ago. The man had silver hair and cold, menacing silver eyes, somewhat reminding him of Artemis'. He wield a long, familiar-looking Stygian Iron spear in his right hand.**

**It was Iapetus, Lord of West, Titan of Mortality, Pain and Violent Death.**

**Suddenly, the Titan turned, facing Percy directly. He smiled viciously and cruelly, his eyes glittering with sadistic interest and spoke, "You shall find what was stolen, and see it safely returned."**

**The world around him collapsed, replaced by a new one shimmering into existence. A broad, muscular man stood on a beach. He was dressed in modern U.S. army dessert camouflage, a M16 assaulting rifle swung over his right shoulder with the Master Bolt grasped tightly in his left hand. At least half a dozen grenades hang on his weapon belt, a heavy blood red broad sword strapped on his back.**

**His black eyes turned to Percy, another curious thing, Percy remembered those orbs as flames of war. Ares grinned maniacally, his eyes filled with nothing but blood thirst and raw impulse. Suddenly, red flames covered the war god's body. Everything was burning and Ares looked pleased.**

**His mouth opened, and more red flames came out, forming words in air covered by thick, black smoke, bellows of artilleries and explosions of bombs came from a distance, shaking the world around Percy, "You shall be betrayed by one who calls you a friend."**

**A strong current brew out of nowhere, blasting at Percy's face as the demigod was sent flying. He landed after what felt like an eternity. Percy blinked, but he couldn't see anything, not even his own fingers inches in front of his eyes. He had fallen into the abyss of darkness.**

**A deep, ancient voice bellowed in distance. It was powerful, the aura radiating from it rivaled Chaos' own. It was evil, inflicting terror in Percy's mind, pain, violence, misery, bloodshed. A piercing pain came from Percy's right wrist and the demigod found it cut open.**

**Blood dipped from his cut, flowing in front of him and forming words, "And you shall fail to save what matters the most, in the end."**

Percy nearly jumped, panting hard to make sure he was awake. That wasn't supposed to happen, he was supposed to see Gabe and his poker buddies, and they were supposed to speak of the prophecy. He definitely wasn't supposed to see a bunch of creepy images that don't make sense at all.

The demigod shook his head, has he already changed history?

Percy turned his heels away to exit from the attic, but something else caught his eyes. The Oracle jolted up from her seat, reaching out her right hand as it locked Percy's left wrist in an iron grasp. Percy shivered involuntarily at the corpse's touch, he tried to put away, but the Oracle held him too firmly.

"Beware son of Chaos," The Oracle spoke, more green mist pouring from her mouth, "Who faces a path of death, destruction and pain. Darkness approaches, thou greatest foe has arrived. Beware."

Just like that, the corpse collapsed once again as the magic of Delphi vanished, leaving a wildly confused Percy staring at the Oracle dumbstruck. The Oracle never speaks unless it's a prophecy, and Percy was sure it was anything but a prophecy.

It was a warning, but why?

**Line Break**

Percy slowly made his way back to the senior council, still wildly confused by the Oracle. His instinct told him, whatever it was back there, it was anything but good. He was slightly surprised when he found he'd only been gone for mere minutes when he was convinced that he had just spent at least an hour back in the attic.

Percy recited the prophecy cautiously, making sure to not let the Oracle's warning slip and the room went dead silent. Chiron frowned, obviously dismayed at what he heard, but he did his best to cover it up, "You can choose two companions for this quest now, Percy."

"That won't do Chiron," Percy's head shook, and he lied, too fluently and naturally for Chiron to sense it, "I have a feeling that more this quest will need more than three demigods to succeed."

"Three is a sacred number," Chiron frowned, "the ancient laws only allow a hero two companions. There will be consequences by breaking the ancient laws. Three is a strong, fortunate number, anything more or less would be… _risky."_

Percy laughed internally, only if Chiron knows about breaking the ancient laws and consequences. The Three Fates already want him dead and bringing more than two companions on a quest could be the least of his problems, "It's a good thing that I'm no hero and Theseus certainly doesn't fit any calibers of a hero, since Zeus believes he stole the Master Bolt and he will be required for this quest to succeed. The world is at stake Chiron, if this quest fails we will see a war mankind has never seen before. I think this case qualifies for an exception if not anything else."

"Hey!" Theseus protested, jumping off seat angrily. Percy merely waved a hand in his direction and the son of Poseidon was slammed back onto his seat rather painfully.

"I remember telling you to seat down, water boy." Percy snorted coldly.

"I suppose that is fine," Chiron gave in, much reluctantly, "if you insist on calling for an exception, it will be granted in order for the quest to succeed. Who will you bring with you?"

"Theseus will be needed, unfortunately." Percy said thoughtfully, "I'll need someone with a clear and sharp battle mind just in case things turn ugly, a strategist."

"I will go." Annabeth volunteered, her voice was stern and her face was determined and fierce, one of a warrior's. She glanced at Percy, who looked at her expressionlessly, his eyes sparking just the slightest bit of interest.

"You are in," Percy observed Annabeth, his gaze fixed on her intently with an unreadable expression, "but make no mistake, this quest is going to be very dangerous. You are only twelve and there is a good chance that you won't return."

Annabeth nodded without any hesitation, "I'm in."

Percy's eyes darted around the room for last two members of the quest. A idea struck him as he turned to the far corner of the table, "Luke?"

"Huh?" The son of Hermes uttered, his head jerking up clearly in surprise.

"You are one of the best swordsman at Camp," Percy started, his pupils swirling rapidly as he evaluated all his options, a plan quickly forming in his head, "you went on a quest before, and you are experienced and prepared for the uncertainties and dangers might occur on a quest. You are a son of Hermes, which means you know exactly how a thief thinks and acts, you will know how to track down the thief, thus the Master Bolt."

The expression on Luke's face was very interesting.

"Umm…" Luke said awkwardly, this is so not planned. The son of Chaos had just put him in an impossible position. Going on the quest with him? Unless he has a death wish, his master Kronos is known to kill his victims slowly, it could take decades before he Kronos swings the axe. Turn the offer down? That would raise suspicions among the campers, no one turns down a quest like that. "I-Umm… I think there are more capable candidates for this quest than me. Besides, you are literally the most skilled fighter I've ever met, I doubt if there is anything you can't handle on the quest. Tracking has never been my specialization, you are looking to track down the thief I'm not sure if there is much I can help you with."

Annabeth looked at Luke in shock. She knew her best friend, going on a quest is everything he has ever wanted, rejecting one is so not… _him._ Even Chiron casted a quick surprised side glance at the son of Hermes, but the Centaur held his tongue.

Percy nodded, he wasn't expecting Luke to say yes, but there was nothing wrong with trying. "Clarisse?"

The daughter of Ares said yes without blinking.

"Grover?" Percy turned to the surprised Satyr.

"Me?" Grover stuttered in disbelief, looking at Percy with wide eyes.

"You can perform tracking spells and natural magic, can you not?" Percy inquired.

"Well," Grover nodded slightly, "I can do some simple magic."

"Good," Percy concluded the discussion, not giving Grover the chance to reject, "you are in."

"I see the matter has been sorted out," Chiron said, offering Percy a small, concerned smile, "the quest will start tomorrow at dawn. Head back to your cabins and get some rest, you are going to need it for tomorrow."

Percy jolted up, vanishing from senior council quicker than any other cabin counselors. His powers rival some of the Olympians, and it's no surprise that the rest of the demigods couldn't keep up with him at their top speed.

The second he stepped outside the Big House, Percy senses something was wrong, his instincts were harder than anyone else's after hundreds of battles. He was right.

Percy cried in pain as Dionysus flashed in front of him with his godly speed, swinging a baseball bat (where the Hades did that pop up from) at Percy's abdomen, catching the demigod by complete surprise. Percy would have been able to dodge it easily, but his mind was distracted.

Dionysus made a dismayed face at the shaft of his wooden baseball bat, snapped in half while Percy clenched his stomach in pain. The wine god shook his head as the broken baseball bat disappeared, replaced by a metal baseball bat as it materialized in Dionysus' hands.

"I'll never get used to aluminium," Dionysus shook his head slightly, swinging it at Percy again as the demigod seemed to snap out of his initial shock and started glaring at Dionysus angrily, this time catching his in the face as the son of Chaos dropped to the ground in a thud, "but it doesn't break."

Dionysus grinned victoriously at Percy, who was groaning on the ground in clear pain, obviously having a massive headache. The wine god swung his baseball bat over his shoulder, clearly feeling good about himself as he turned his heels away, looking for late night fun around Camp, leaving the son of Chaos surrounded by a large, and by large, I mean an _enormous _crowd.

"Okay," Percy muttered, reaching for Nyx's ring as the pain slowly faded away while energy returned to him, "I probably deserved that."

"By the Gods!" Chiron gasped as he pushed him way to Percy, just coming out of the Big House, "What happened here?"

"Dionysus needs some damn anger management sessions," Percy growled, pushing himself up in a sitting position, "and a personal therapist who is made of something harder than aluminium."

**Line Break**

It growled. The creature has been itching to sink his fangs in some human flesh, to rip someone's limbs apart and to drain them dry, but it couldn't, an invisible barrier kept it there.

It sneered as its tails lashed out at the invisible wall. It was indestructible, not even Hellish Fire could burn it down, but not anymore. Wrinkles appeared at where the tail struck. The creature lashed out again, this time the wrinkles started spreading across the invisible wall until it shuttered silently.

The creature ginned devilishly and pulled, the chains holding his limbs instantly cluttered. It was made from molten Celestial Bronze, silver and Imperial Gold, tough to break but it's as hard as a piece of paper to its kind. The creature hissed as it stepped outside the barrier, is this how huntresses humiliate their enemies now? By keeping them behind an invisible wall supported by the little power the huntress had.

Suddenly a whipping sound slashed across the air as a silver arrow struck where creature's throat would be. It hissed, pulling out the arrow and snapping it. Normally it would take a lot more than one silver arrow to pierce its hard, rough skin, but the creature was too weak.

"You do know that," the creature snarled, "those silver arrows of yours can barely scratch my skin, don't you Zoë Nightshade?"

"Oh I do," Zoë said, willing her silver bow and quiver to vanish, "silver weapons can't kill you, but this can."

Zoë pulled out a short sword and the creature's eyes widened in slight fear at the power coming from the blade. It lashed out at Zoë but the huntress only rolled aside to avoid its sharp tails. Its pierced at Zoë's face, but she leaped, bringing her sword down as the tail was severed.

It hissed in pain as its severed tail burst into a pile of black dust. It would have been a tough fight in its best shape, only the creature was far from its best shape after being tortured for at least weeks. Its claws slashed at Zoë, but she dodged again, cutting her sword across the creature's midsection. It cried in pain, only for the huntress to bring her sword up, slicing its right arm of in one swift motion.

"Now," Zoë said coldly at the creature, "I can either kill you quickly or take my time doing it and right now, I prefer the latter. I am willing to appeal mercy and finish you off in one swing if you tell me what I want to know."

The creature's claws lashed out again, but Zoë only sneered as she flipped, jumping back from its attack. She swung her sword, severing another limb from the creature's body as black ichor poured from the wound rapidly. The creature gave a pain roar as it advanced again, only for Zoë to drive her sword into its abdomen.

"So Moros wasn't lying, after two thousand years I finally have a weapon that can kill your kind." She looked at it coldly and mercilessly, "Are you willing to corporate now? Or is it going to take more _persuasion?"_

The creature remained silent, glaring daggers at her and Zoë took it as a yes, "Something big is going on, what is it?"

The creature snorted at Zoë and the huntress twisted her blade, earning a piercing scream from it, "Stop! Stop!"

Zoë stopped, looking at it impassively, "It doesn't matter now," it hissed, grinning viciously at her, "you are already a dead person walking. Enjoy your last days alive, huntress. A great age of darkness approaches, beings as ancient as Chaos have returned. Heaven will be destroyed and the Gods will burn. The world, your world, will bathe in blood and bury under bones. My master will burn down everything you know, and when he raises his great army, when I return to Earth, I will take my time with you, _huntress, _you will be the last of your kind to die!"

It hissed and lunged at Zoë, but the huntress pulled away. Acting sorely on instincts, she yanked her sword out of the creature's body and swung it at its neck, cutting its head clean off as the creature burst in a pile of black dusts.

**Line Break**

"That was awesome!" Grover exclaimed.

"Your best friend just got beaten up Grover," Percy growled, "I would hardly call it awesome."

"I know, but it's not everyday you get to see Mr. D beating up campers with a baseball bat."

"You know, the least you could do is to act a little sympathetic." Percy snorted.

"Oh you are practically indestructible," Grover rolled his eyes, "I'm sure you'll live."

"Do I want to know where you sleep every night?" Percy asked. It was an odd idea, really, but he'd grew curious at the fact that he had no idea where Satyrs stay at night after five years at Camp Half-Blood.

"No you don't," Grover shook his head slightly, "speaking of which, where are you staying tonight? There isn't a cabin built in your father's name, Chiron would probably find a spot for you in Hermes Cabin for now, but I guess you can just snap your fingers and a cabin would pop up."

Percy grinned, confirming Grover's suspicions. A powerful bolt of lightning struck causing a mild explosion as smoke covered the area. By the time the smoke dissipated, a new cabin rose from the ground. It was grand and impressive to say at least, larger than any other cabin at Camp, an immense power radiating from it, signaling the newly created Chaos Cabin.

"By the Gods!" Chiron muttered in a distance while campers gathered curiously. _Where the Hades did Zeus Cabin go? Does Chaos really hate Zeus that much? Or is he just doing it to annoy him?_

**Line Break**

"Come in," Percy said, stepping aside so his visitor could come into his cabin, "thank you for agreeing to meet with me at such late hour."

"Thank you for inviting me in," The figure said. She was a tall, well-built figure with short, light brown hair and brown eyes, no weapon was visibly strapped on her but Percy knew she was too smart to come unarmed, "something really funny happened to that idiot sea spawn when he tried to enter earlier."

"The most advanced security system in the Universe," Percy chuckled, "designed by myself, of course, facial scan, retinal scan, palm print scan, DNA scan and a password, quite simply, there is no way for someone to enter without an invitation."

"I don't suppose you called me here to celebrate our victory in Capture the Flag?"

"We can if you want, Clarisse," Percy suggested, "You are of drinking age and I've got a better set of wine collection here than Dionysus'."

Clarisse looked at him incredulously.

"But of course that's not why I called you," Percy said, getting to the topic, "do you remember the first line of the prophecy?"

"You shall go west and face the God who has turned?" Clarisse blinked in confusion, "I thought we already interpreted it during the war council, west as the entrance to the Underworld in Los Angeles and the God who has turned is Hades."

"Or you think it was Hades the prophecy was referring to," Percy interrupted, his voice was calm and stern, "you are the daughter of war, Clarisse, being unpredictable and misleading your enemy are the key to win a war."

"Who are you saying then?" Clarisse asked, sounding even more confused.

"When the Oracle spoke the prophecy," Percy stated cautiously, observing Clarisse carefully, "it also showed me some images. I saw your father, Ares, standing at a place I recognize as a beach in St. Monica. His left hand, held the supposed to be stolen Master Bolt."

"Are you accusing my father for stealing the Master Bolt?" Clarisse spat angrily, her face flushed and her right hand moved to where she concealed weapon, no doubt.

"I'm not accusing him anything," Percy stated calmly, his right hand reaching for _Anaklusmos _in an unnoticeable motion just in case things turn ugly, "I'm just warning you, things might turn out differently from our anticipation. If that is the case, I need to know if I can count on you."

Clarisse's jaw hardened and her hand clenched in two fists, her muscles tensed and Percy was on high alert for a fight, the daughter of Ares could give him some trouble in a fight. After what felt like an eternity to Percy, Clarisse's stance relaxed again as he raised her head proudly, "If my father turns out to be a traitor, I will end him myself."

Percy nodded.

**Line Break**

The ride on Camp's van was anything but fun. Right now Percy could come up with a million other things he'd prefer over being stuck on a van with _both _Annabeth and Theseus, painful reminders of how everything was taken away from him.

Clarisse, on the other hand, was a surprisingly good companion. It probably had something to do with how he already earned her respect after defending the flag from two dozen demigods and beating up Theseus, at least they have something in common.

She was a warrior, so was him, which made her a good person to talk about weapons, battle strategies and ways to kill nasty monsters with. Clarisse's extensive knowledge about weapons and close quarter combat was impressive, which wasn't really surprising since she was one of the most excellent fighters among all demigods of this age.

The weather was not so friendly, with the rain kept pouring down like there's no tomorrow and the frustratingly slow traffic, but the quest party still reached Manhattan on time. Argus wished them luck silently and drove back to Long Island, while the demigods were stuck on waiting bus.

Percy never liked buses, it was for good measurements. It took an agonizingly painful amount of time for the bus to arrive. Percy boarded it after ripping off the soggy flyer tapped on a mailbox in the station with his picture on it, Gabe was being his usual self, no doubt he'll meet his end soon enough.

Just like he remembered, three old ladies boarded the bus, throwing nasty looks at Theseus, who was too busy admiring himself to notice. Percy nudged Clarisse silently, "The Furies" He mouthed quickly to her.

"What do we do?" Clarisse asked silently, tapping on Percy's hand via Morse Code.

"We wait, when the bus enters the Lincoln Tunnel, follow me." Percy tapped back silently, unnoticed by the Furies whose attention was sorely fixed on Theseus.

The tunnel came into Percy's view soon enough. As a cue, the three old ladies announced they were using the restroom one by the one. The Furies approached, Annabeth already made them and reached for her Yankee cap, Grover was freaking out and Theseus was still too absorbed in himself.

Percy nodded at Clarisse silently. The daughter of Ares reached for her bracelet, willing it to extend into a Celestial Bronze spear while Percy brought out _Anaklusmos. _Percy jumped out of his seat, leaping at Tisiphone with Clarisse on his heels.

Percy took the first Fury by surprise, slashing out his sword before Tisiphone could register what was happening. The edge of his blade pierced her chest, cutting the Fury's heart apart as she burst into a pile of golden dust.

Percy brought his sword up and lunged at Megaera, but the element of surprise had expired. The Fury unleashed her true form, lashing her whip at the demigod. Percy dodged, giving Clarisse just enough space to drive her spear into Megaera's heart. The Fury looked down at her chest in disbelief before joining her sister in the Underworld.

Alecto hissed, lunging at the two demigods and it'd became the last thing she'd ever done. The tip of a Celestial Bronze dagger poured from her chest as the last Fury exploded into a pile of golden dust before she knew what hit her, revealing Annabeth standing behind what had once been Alecto with her dagger out.

"We need to get off this bus." Percy said urgently and the rest of the party nodded. He threw his body onto the window, jumping his way off the bust, quickly followed by his companions. The demigods jogged their way out of the Lincoln Tunnel, they going until a garden came into their view.

By then all five of them were starving and Theseus' suggestion of asking for some food in there was agreed by all five but Grover. The front of the garden was full of statues, but Percy knew better, they were Medusa's victims.

The door cracked open and a tall woman came out. This time Annabeth did the talking and the woman led them in, how generous of her. She fetched for some food, burgers and fries and the demigods didn't need to be told twice before digging in.

That's when it started, Medusa told them about her tragic life, but Annabeth sense something was wrong. She glanced over at Percy, who gave her a silent nod, confirming her suspicions.

"Can I ask you something Aunty Em?" Percy said casually.

"Of course child!" Medusa replied almost eagerly.

"The woman you spoke of, who ruined your life, her wouldn't happen to be Pallas Athena, would it?" Percy said still casually, but he could feel Medusa's face darkening, while the rest of the party froze, "and your sisters go by the names Stheno and Euryale, which makes you Medusa."

"Ah, I'm impressed, son of Chaos," Medusa said, "it's been years since a demigod recognized me, you shall make an excellent addition to my collection of statues!"

Medusa's hands reached up to remove her sunglasses, but Percy didn't give her the chance to petrify them. "Fire" He bellowed, and columns of orange flames shot up, surrounding Medusa, trapping the Gorgon inside.

"What is this?" Medusa hissed angrily, shielded from the sight of the demigods therefore unable to petrify them.

"Don't bother," Percy said, "it's a barrier of fire. You are trapped, if you try to escape, the fire will burn you."

"Let me go!" Medusa demanded, taking a step forward, but the flames forced her back, "Please, release me and I will give you anything you want."

"I already have everything I want." Percy stated coldly as flames lunged at Medusa, burning the Gorgon until she was nothing but a pile of golden dust.

**Line Break**

"So…" The woman started, sounding wildly confused, "I have been a bear for… _a thousand years?"_

Atalanta nodded, looking at her sympathetically. She was, after all, a lion for just as long, "A lot has happened."

"How am I human again?" The woman asked, "In fact, how are _you _human again, I head Zeus turned you in a lion."

"It's a long story," Atalanta said, taking a sip from her glass of Martini, "Have you heard of the son of Chaos."

The woman next to her nodded, "Pieces of rumors."

"Well…" Atalanta said, "He saved me, I work for him now. He helped me to reverse the curse Artemis placed on you. He is going to war and he needs an army, which is where I come in. I have been helping him recruiting, he wants you in too."

The woman frowned, "What does this son of Chaos really want?"

"He wants what we want," Atalanta said, leaning toward to woman, "He wants the justice we deserve, he wants to end the rule of the tyrants of Olympus. He wants to change, to create a new order on Earth."

"Hmm…" The woman nodded thoughtfully, "Does that mean I'll get to have my revenge on Zeus and Artemis?"

"Do whatever you want to them," Atalanta said, "but don't kill him. We need Artemis alive, as for Zeus, he wishes to be the one to kill him, the Gods have wronged him more than they have wronged any of us."

"And you trust him?" The woman asked incredulously.

"I do," Atalanta nodded, "He saved my life. He treated me fairly and equally and he has not shuttered a single lie to me, nor has he ever given me a reason to not trust him in any way."

The woman nodded again. Atalanta opened her mouth to say something, but she nodded something interesting outside the bar they were in, "Excuse me for one moment, and try not to kill any of those men while I'm gone, we need to keep a low profile to avoid the Gods' attention."

The woman chuckled as Atalanta made her way across the bar, driving her fist onto the face of an obviously heavily drunk man who whistled at her.

As soon as Atalanta left the bar, she saw what she was looking for, an Iris Message from the son of Chaos himself.

"Atalanta, you are still in Athens aren't you? Good, I need you to look into something for me."

* * *

**Question of the day: Who is the woman Atalanta has just been talking to? **

**Constructive criticism is always welcomed and thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter Six: Train

Chapter Six: Train

* * *

**I don't own Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan does.**

**This story is inspired by Kevin 1984's Son of Chaos.**

* * *

After spending a night camping outside Medusa's lair the quest party decided to move on. They managed to make their way across the woods to a train station. They'd became bankrupt after Theseus left the backpack with all their supplies and Percy had to use a little mist control to get them a few tickets on a train west.

It only went as far to Denver, just like Percy remembered. The journey to Denver was just as agonizingly boring and painful as he remembered, even with both his ADHD and dyslexia gone. Being stuck on a train for six hours was a long time, and Percy decided to do something he hadn't done for a long time, calm down and think.

He was already messing with history by having five, instead of three questers on the quest for the Master Bolt, but that wasn't it. Something else, a mysterious powerful force was also messing with history, it's the only logical explanation for Theseus' appearance and the Oracle's strange behavior.

Apollo lost contact with the spirit of Delphi when Gaea awoke and rose Python, but that wasn't supposed to happen for five more years. The spirit of Delphi is one of the greatest powers in the mythological world, and it sent Percy a warning, this is really bad. There were so many mysteries, so many thing he couldn't explain and for the first time, Percy suspected there was more behind Chaos' true motives.

Maybe it was the evil being in his nightmares, messing with him. Speaking of which, he hadn't told it to anyone, not Zoë, not Silena, not Beckendorf, not even Atalanta. Something was wrong about it, a powerful being of twisted evil.

What about Theseus? If the great evil sent him as a spy, shouldn't he at least send someone whose IQ is positive, and is likeable? Tiredness washed over Percy, he hadn't slept for a single second for as long as he remembers, years? Nightmares visited him every night, stop sleeping altogether was the only way.

Percy blinked, realizing what was happening to him, he was too exhausted by events of the previous days. Percy tried to stand up, shaking the dizziness off him, but his legs didn't move. His eyelids became heavier and heavier as darkness finally claimed him.

**Line Break**

**"Perseus Jackson." A deep, ancient voice said with more evil than he has heard for his entire life, and Percy recognized it instantly.**

**"Kronos." Percy replied coldly, half-expecting the Titan Lord to be surprised that he knew it was him, but it turned out entirely wrong.**

**"Ah, it feels wonderful to be recognized by young people these days, Chaos spawn, or should I call you **_**Poseidon spawn, grandson?"**_

**All color drained from Percy's face, replaced by terror at he started at the source of Kronos' sound, putting up his bravo façade, "I have no idea what you are talking about."**

**"Oh come on! You are, after all… What was it that my pathetic son Poseidon called you? Oh yes, the greatest hero ever lived, ha! And that prophecy, I should have sucked you into the pit all those years ago." Kronos laughed maniacally.**

**"And that traitor Castellan," Kronos spat with disgust, "I should skin him alive and let the Hyperborean Giants barbecue him."**

**Percy panted hard, trying to wake himself up but he was stuck in the nightmare. He felt something in the pit of his stomach, something he hadn't felt for years, fear, "How did you find out?"**

**Kronos bellowed in laughter, "Oh you really aren't that bright, are you? What was is that your little girlfriend call you? Seaweed brain? Maybe I should have some **_**fun **_**with her before I rip her apart!"**

**Percy's hands trembled in rage, "Don't."**

**Kronos laughed viciously again, "Why? Did I hit a nerve? You are angry! Good, very good. I am the Lord of Time Jackson! Did you really think I wouldn't find out a disturbance in time like that?"**

**"And that sister of yours," Kronos taunted, "Isn't she just the most innocent thing you've ever seen? I heard Ares cut her apart, what a fool he was, I would have a taste of her first."**

**"If you lay a finger on her," Percy snapped sharply at Kronos, his eyes burning as rage consumed him, "You will be sorry you were ever born!"**

**Kronos roared in laughter again, "Such spirit! What a shame, had you been one of my worthless brothers, the world would be at out feet now. Your sister is already as good as dead, Jackson. Haven't you been curious why she hasn't appeared yet? If I want something, I'll have it, but don't worry, I'll be sure to kill her slowly."**

**"Hmm…" Kronos continued in his evil voice, "Who should I kill next? Those spawns of Hades? That pathetic bastard of mine couldn't even kill two mere demigods, but have no doubt, I'll be sure they end up dead. Or maybe the daughters of Bellona on that witch's island."**

**Percy growled at Kronos, "You can forget about it Kronos. I stopped you once when I wasn't nearly as powerful as I am now, what makes you think I won't be able to do it again?"**

**"Demigods these days…" Kronos replied, "So arrogant, so foolish. I am not so surprised since you are the son of one of my pathetic godlings. I would choose my next words **_**very**_** carefully if I were you. Do you know how many demigods at those two little camps are working for me? Or how many Gods? Ha! Of course not."**

**"Enough from me now," Kronos grinned in a way Percy didn't like at all, "There is someone who would like to see you **_**very **_**much. Oh I'm going to love what happens next."**

**Percy felt Kronos' presence slowly fading away, but before he could be relieved, he felt another presence entering his mind, one that's even more powerful.**

**"So we meet again, little hero." Said a deep, sleepy female voice in an evil tone that made Percy shiver.**

**"Gaea." He replied.**

**"You remember me, **_**brother**_**." Gaea spat in disgust.**

**"Oh don't tell me you have allied yourself with your sons just to get back at me." Percy spat.**

**Gaea laughed as well, only her laughter is much more evil than Kronos', "Actually, yes. You see, what should I call you? Brother or great grandson?" The Primordial Goddess of Earth taunted.**

**"For once, that idiot and I share something in common. We both want our vengeance, on Olympus, but more importantly, you." Gaea continued, only causing Percy's internal panic to grow as her tone shifted from filled with evilness to filled with pure rage, "I am going to break you! I am going to kill every single person you've ever spoken to in your entire lives! The I am going to get to you, slowly and painfully! I am going to ripe to apart limb by limb, and when you are nothing but a disgusting pile of flesh, when your nervous system shuts down at the amount of pain, I will heal you, so I can do it again and again and again. I will make you immortal son of Poseidon, so my husband Tartarus and I can make you suffer in agony for the rest of the eternity! I will have my revenge!"**

**A few moments later, the mother earth calmed herself down from her sudden outburst, "Beware Perseus Jackson. Your end draws closer, and I will make sure you get to see your loved one suffer in front of your eyes, to see them beg me to end their misery and you will run your sword through them yourself. Olympus will be torn to pieces and the world will be destroyed. You can not stop me again Perseus Jackson, we will see you soon."**

**With that, the angry face of a sleeping woman was consumed by earth and left Percy's sight as the familiar laughter of Kronos returned.**

**"Well done Jackson," Kronos said as he laughed even harder, "I've never seen my mother so angry before. Oh you are going to beg for an eternity in Tartarus when we get our hands on you."**

**"Now where were we again?" Kronos taunted, "Oh yes, I was telling you how I'm going to kill off everyone you've ever cared. Who should I start with? No matter, I have, a **_**surprise**_** for you, when you reach the curse Casino, and I have a feeling that you are going to **_**love **_**it."**

**Percy growled, "You are not going to touch anyone I love, Kronos, I won't let you."**

**Kronos laughed, "We shall see Jackson, we shall see. Until then, enjoy what's left of your short-lived second life."**

**Line Break**

The Cyclops growled in pain as it pulled out a silver arrow imbedded in its shoulder, snapping it in half and resume running, but it was futile. He had lost too much ichor to get away from the huntress.

Another arrow whipped across the woods, catching the badly wounded Cyclops by the back of its stomach. The Cyclops dropped to the ground, he tried to stand up, but his legs could no longer support is weight. So he lied back down instead, waiting for his death as the sound of the huntress' footsteps approached.

"There you are," The huntress grinned. She was a short figure with straight light brown hair and big, mesmerizing brown eyes, dressed in a tight, black leather jacket with a snow white shirt underneath, black jeans and a pair of heels. Anyone would find her stunningly attractive, but definitely not when she was about to kill you, maybe the angel of death would be a better description, "I thought I saw you scooping around the area."

She unsheathed a Celestial Bronze dagger, pressing it against the Cyclops' throat, "It's _Athens, _not just anywhere in Athens, but one of the most ancient and the most powerful places in the city. What were you doing here?"

The Cyclops only glared at her. The huntress chuckled, pressing her blade against the Cyclops' neck even harder, drawing golden ichor, "Let me try this again. You were seen with the Titan Hyperion, what is he doing here?"

"I don't know! I don't know!" The Cyclops cried as the huntress pressed the dagger deeper into its neck, "I was only a guard, I don't know anything about the meeting."

"A meeting huh?" The huntress repeated with curiosity, easing her pressure of the dagger slightly, "Who were attending the meeting aside from Hyperion?"

"A few people," The Cyclops choked out, "The only other I heard was Krios, that's all I know I swear!"

The huntress frowned, two of the eldest Titans in Athens, while Chaos knows what was going on with the spirit of Delphi, also in the city, this is even worse than she expected. She might have to contact Percy after finding out more.

"I believe you." She told the Cyclops, crushing its thorax with her dagger. The monster choked before bursting to a pile of golden dust.

**Line Break**

Percy jolted up, panting as his nightmare ended. He glanced around the train compartment, Grover was eating a tin can, Annabeth was taking a nap and Clarisse was staring outside the window absently, the possibility of her father being the lightning thief must have been a lot for her to take in. Theseus was nowhere to be seen but Percy honestly doesn't care about what happens to his half-brother, maybe he was eaten by a Hellhound?

Percy sank back onto his seat, closing his eyes momentarily to calm himself. He just had a demigod dream, and Kronos basically declared war on him. The fact that somehow his greatest secret was found out by Kronos and Gaea was a huge blow to him.

He had a plan. He was going to claim his vengeance and save everyone he cared, but none of that seemed matter now. Kronos knew, which meant his only advantage against the Titan Lord was gone. Percy knew Kronos better than anyone else, his threat to kill everyone he has ever loved was definitely a lot more than just words.

He had to come up with a plan, he had to deal with Kronos, otherwise everything would be in vain. The question remained, how? The time spell was performed by Chaos and Chronos themselves, every being in the Universe's memories were erased but the selected few individuals.

There was no way Kronos' power over time was stronger than Chaos' or Chronos'. Even if him knowing could be explained by Kronos' being the Titan of Time, how the Hades could Gaea remember? This is great, even more mysteries needed to be solved, more questions needed to be answered.

For once, Percy wished his life wasn't f***ed up.

A loud crack came from the top of the train, abruptly breaking Percy out of his thoughts. Percy knew what it meant, the first nasty surprise the Titan Lord and the Mother Earth threw at him has arrived.

The sound of the crack was gone as soon as it arrived, as if it was some sort of signal for Percy alone. He glanced around the compartment, nobody seemed to notice what happened. Percy got up silently, carefully not disturbing any of his lovely companions as his right hand went for _Anaklusmos._

As soon as Percy was out of the compartment, he shadow travelled to the top of the train, uncapping his ball point pen while tapping on his watch, summoning his Adamantine shield.

The roof of the train was covered by fogs, therefore Percy has an almost zero visibility. His eyes went back and forth but he couldn't see a damn thing. Percy's sense from his trainings made him able to tell the presence of a powerful monster not a few feet in front of him.

Blinking hard as Nyx's blessing kicked in, Percy's eyes adjusted the dark and foggy environment surrounding him.

A low growl coming in front of Percy drew the son of Chaos' attention.

A tall man wearing a black dome hat made of fabrics, black jacket and jeans in a pair of black leather shoes with sunglasses stood in front of Percy. His mouth was wide open, revealing a pair of long fangs with tips of blood on its surface.

The creature's hand moved up, wiping out the blood stains on his mouth with his black leather gloves. His tongue travelled around his lips, not wanting to waste even one drop of blood.

Flesh and blood were still clearly visible in the creature's mouth as its teeth chewed on its last meal. Its eyes were blood red, staring dead ahead at its next prey, implanting fear into Percy's heart through their eye contact, causing the son of Chaos to shiver under his breathe.

Letting out a maniac laugh, the creature removed his sunglasses. The murderous and hungry look crept out from its eyes would make any prey it has in mind freeze right on the spot.

Hearth represents hope, had it not for Hestia's blessing, Percy would have lost all his will and submit to the creature's mind control. The creature seemed to be taken back a bit at first, but quickly wiped the outpoured emotion off his face as he merely snorted at the son of Chaos.

Percy quickly lunged at whatever the creature is with his sword, but in a blink of his eyes, the creature vanished from his sight. Percy's eyes was only able to capture a blur of the creature's movement.

His sense stretched out as the powerful presence shifted to Percy's back. Turning around, Percy saw the creature sneering unimpressed at him as lights were reflected onto his eyes from its horrifying fangs, radiating fear as coldness crept its way into Percy's mind.

The creature fiddled its sunglasses with its fingers, looking bored at Percy, "You know," The creature started in a careless voice, "I was expecting at least a challenge when Hecate told me I am going to depose of an important target named by the Mother Earth herself, especially when this person happens to be the first demigod sired by the creator, Perseus Jackson."

_"Great,' _Percy thought sarcastically, _'It's nice to know Gaea wants me dead so much.'_

Percy closed his eyes as he concentrated on the air around him. A loud roar was heard as a massive blast of orange flames struck at the creature. Faster than the speed of light, the creature moved away as the blast of fire missed its target, darkening the ground next to the railway.

"You will have to do better than that." The creature continued.

"Who are you?" Percy asked, trying his best to keep the nervousness out of his voice.

"I am Mormo," The creature answered, "The spirit who bites bad children and you, have been a very naughty boy, little hero."

"Are you like a…" Percy said as he stared at Mormo's fangs, _"Vampire?"_

Mormo snorted again, "Huh, where do you think those stories came from?"

Mormo's then yelled loudly as he clenched his jaw, "Well, enough chit-chat little boy, it's DINNER TIME!"

Percy's face hardened in determination as both his swords were ready for the upcoming combat which is most likely going to be unpleasant, "Bring it on, _Count Dracula_."

Mormo lunged at Percy with a speed that must have been able to rival Hermes' own. The son of Chaos was only barely able to bring _Anaklusmos _up in time block Mormo's charge, but the spirit, much to his surprise, vanished from his eye sight again.

Mormo reappeared behind Percy but his opponent saw it coming. Percy quickly spin around and slashed _Anaklusmos _at the creature, but Mormo batted away with ease.

Percy fought like a mad man, slashing, slicing and stabbing, he did everything in his mind with his blade, but Mormo just blocked every single one of his strike, and the monster even had time to giving Percy a few nasty wounds occasionally, he wasn't even trying!

A sharp pain suddenly came from Percy's chest as Mormo kicked him hard, sending the son of Chaos flying backwards. Percy dropped his swords and gripped onto the edge of the train for his dear life.

Percy hanged onto the edge of the train for a few more moments before pulling himself up with both of his arms.

He stared in front of him with rage as Mormo sat on top of the train, not even turning to look at Percy and he said, "This is getting boring."

Percy uncapped his pen which just recently returned to his pocket, causing a three feet long bronze sword springing into life and summoned his shield as well.

Mormo charged at Percy to finish him off, but the son of Chaos, much to his surprise, slammed his shield onto his chest, knocking Mormo away from him.

Percy's eyes glowed a powerful gold as Chronos' blessing kicked in, counterweighing Mormo's advantage on the department of speed.

Even though Mormo could no longer suppress Percy with his speed, it's never easily to fight a foe with Ares' strength and Aphrodite's cunningness.

Mormo was fighting with a stake mixed with silver and Celestial Bronze, which is a funny choice for a vampire. Both Mormo's and Percy's movements are nothing but blurs. Sparks danced wildly around the air as weapons locked, creating loud cracks of metals clashing against each other.

Percy was pushed backwards by Mormo no matter how hard he fought. Mormo has an incredible speed and strength. Percy was only able to follow Mormo's speed using his ability over time, but in the strength department? He's sure that his bones would have cracked by now had it not for his shield which can not be broken no matter how strong the force is.

By Chaos, those tales about vampires being super fast and strong sure as Hades weren't joking!

Mormo stabbed his stake directly down at Percy's heart in attempts to impale it. Percy intercepted the attack with _Anaklusmos _but no matter how hard he fought, Mormo could still push him back.

Percy was about to given in when all the sudden, the train took an U-turn, shaking both him and his opponent off their feet.

Not wanting to waste his chance, Percy threw himself at Mormo, knocking his stake away with his shield painfully.

Mormo shoved Percy off him but the son of Chaos launched himself back a Mormo right the way, stabbing _Anaklusmos _at Mormo's chest. With a blink of his eyes, Mormo rolled aside from the strike as _Anaklusmos _imbedded into the roof of the train deeply.

Percy pulled _Anaklusmos _out of the train's roof and swung it at his back, only for Mormo to sidestep the strike again. Percy then stabbed at Mormo's exposed left side, but Mormo suddenly slammed his left arm onto _Anaklusmos_, keeping it in its place as Percy tried to pull his sword away, but no avail.

Mormo then pushed Percy onto his back, pressing him under his body hard using every single ounce of his strength left in the vampire's body, making sure _Anaklusmos _was flying away from both of them. Mormo's mouth opened as a pair of horrifying, long vampire fangs were revealed, pointing directly at Percy, as his eyes had turned from pure black back to blood red once again.

Mormo was about to finish the son of Chaos of when a sharp pain came from his chest. He looked down to see a silver dagger being driven into his chest, directly at his heart.

Mormo laughed and ripped the dagger out of his chest, tossing it aside as well.

"You have to do better than that if you want to kill me, son of Chaos," Mormo said mockingly, "You need both Celestial Bronze and silver, which you don't have, and it wouldn't do you any good even if you do, because you are out of time now, Perseus Jackson."

Mormo's fangs came to life again, but before he could finish what he started, his face morphed into confusion when he saw Percy's smirking face, "What are you laughing at while you are about to be eaten, little boy?" Asked the vampire.

Percy's smirk only grew as he said the words that made Mormo flinch, "Tell me, Mormo. What is the one thing that can destroy a vampire for good?"

Mormo's eyes widened with surprise and fear as he tried to detach himself from Percy, but he found himself unable to do so as Percy wrapped his arms and legs around Mormo's back tightly. The son of Chaos' body then caught on fire as the dual fell off the edge of the train, rolling on the floor while the fire consumed everything on its path.

Mormo screamed in agony while Greek Fire engulfed his body. He kept trying to pull the fire off, but apparently rolling on the ground wouldn't do you any good. They must have already rolled for hundreds of meters, because Mormo felt energy and strength leaving his body as his vision became more and more blurred by seconds.

Gathering all that's left of his strength, Mormo made one last attempt at escaping, futile, of course as Percy reached for his pocket, pulling out a ballpoint pen and uncapped it. The pen grew into a three feet Celestial Bronze sword and Percy concentrated on the blade.

A cocoon of darkness was wrapped around the sword as _Anaklusmos _was covered with black energy waves, radiating an immense amount of power, forcing the urge of falling backwards and kneeling into everyone in the radius of a mile, mortals, immortals and monsters alike.

Quicker than Mormo could react, Percy drove _Anaklusmos _straight into his heart as an immense amount of dark energy coursed through the vampire's body, far more than even an all powerful immortal could possibly handle as clearly visible traces of smoky black energy beamed travelled around Mormo's body.

But a monster like Mormo never goes down without bringing someone with them.

Catching Percy off guard as Mormo reached up to grab a hold of Percy's neck. Then, without hesitation, the last thing Mormo did was to sank his teeth into the son of Chaos' neck as a dark glow engulfed Mormo's body.

Then Mormo faded into the Void where he would suffer in the section of the eternal punishments dedicated to evil spirits like himself. Mormo's body turned into sparks of energy as they slowly drifted away from Earth.

Percy, on the other hand, felt an incredible amount of pain entering his body from his bite wound. He lost balance and fell right after he had managed to get up. His vision was a blur as the world seemed to be spinning around him.

That was the last thing he remembered before unconsciousness overcame him.

**Line Break**

"Well, well," A sharp, cold voice came behind Krios, causing the Titan's head to snap as a broad man stepped into his view, wearing a set of black suit and a white shirt underneath, "Look who do we have here, hello Krios."

"Who are you?" Krios growled, wanting nothing other than reaching for his sword, but no. He is a Titan, not stupid (Are you sure about that?). He could sense it, an immense amount of aura was rolling off the man standing in front of him. It wasn't as powerful as his mother Gaea, but it was more than enough to wipe him out of existence.

"Oh how rude of me," The man mocked a gasp, "I don't believe we have met. I am Moros, Primordial God of Doom."

"A primordial?" Krios' eyes narrowed at Moros, "What is a Primordial God doing here?"

"I know that us immortals tend not to grace _inferior _beings with our presence," Moros waved dismissingly at Krios, whose face flushed at the mock in Moros' tone, "because it would be such a _waste _of time, therefore we should get down to why I'm here. You just had a meeting in the city, I want to know what it was about. What are Kronos' plans? What's going to happen on Summer Solstice?"

Krios snorted, "If you think I'm going to tell you anything, you have seriously mistaken…"

An invisible force slammed onto Krios, sending the Titan flying onto the wall behind him, hard. "Now, there's no need to be rude. Tell me what I want and everyone gets to go home for dinner tonight."

"I'd rather die than betraying my brother!" Krios spat, still immobilized as Moros' power pressed him against the wall.

"Really?" Moros grinned at Krios maniacally, "Because I know a variety of methods to make a person beg for death."

Krios glared dagger at Moros, who sneered at him, "Let's get this clear, you will give me what I want, one way or another. There are two ways we can do this…"

"Let me guess," Krios snapped at Moros with pure hatred in his voice, "there is an easy way."

"No," Moros grinned at Krios coldly, sending shivers down the Titan's spine, "there isn't. The first way will result in your death. The second way will result in your death after I spend the better part of this century torturing you, your choice."

Krios spat at Moros in disgust. The Primordial wiped it from his mouth and slapped across Krios' face, "As you wish. You know I am the Primordial God of Doom, don't you? One of the abilities I have is to drive others into a state of insanity, their minds will be lost and they will lose the ability to distinguish any consequences of their actions or words, they will simply… _comply."_

Krios' eyes widened in horror. He struggled against Moros' invisible grasp, but it didn't even budge. The Primordial removed a syringe of a black liquid from the fold of his suit, "Any last words Titan?" He smiled at Krios darkly.

Before Krios could open his mouth, Moros injected the liquid into the Titan's neck. Krios' body started shaking violently, and it stopped altogether after a short while. His eyes opened again, and his orbs had turned pure black, just like Moros'.

"Why don't you tell me about what you were discussing during your last meeting?"

Krios nodded blindly, "Hyperion spoke of a project my brother Kronos put him in charge of. He said it was an experiment and if it succeeded, the Titans will rule the world."

Moros frowned, "When did this project start?"

"Hyperion didn't say, he was under strict instructions from Kronos to not trust any information about the project with anyone else."

Moros nodded with interest, "What about Kronos' plans for the Summer Solstice?"

Words poured from Krios' mouth and Moros nodded again, more interested than anything else. If Kronos' plan succeeded Olympus would be overrun but he couldn't care about what happened to Zeus, defending his throne wasn't a part of his deal with Zoë Nightshade.

"What about the son of Chaos, what plans does Kronos have for him?"

"Kronos has gathered the most powerful monsters the world has ever seen. They will be sent after the son of Chaos, but Kronos doesn't want him dead just yet, he wants him to suffer, and he wants to kill the Chaos spawn himself."

Moros nodded, "Thank you Krios. After I'm gone, go out there and find your brother Hyperion, I know he's still in Athens. When you do, I want you to kill him or die trying."

Krios nodded blindly while Moros vanished as shadows consumed the Primordial's figure. Krios left too, looking for Hyperion, no doubt.

Both deities had left, and a slim, short female figure with light brown hair stepped outside the shadows.

* * *

**Special congratulations to KatakoMakino, Thanatos114 and umaya2003, it is indeed Callisto.**

**Question of the day: When Zeus started the First Titan War, who was the first to side with the Gods?**

**Thanks for reading and I hope to hear some comments!**


	8. Chapter Seven: Quest

Chapter Seven: Quest

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan does.**

**This story is inspired by Kevin 1984's Son of Chaos.**

* * *

The next thing Percy knew, was that his eyes shuttered open as his body jolted off the ground. He was having a major headache as the bright sunshine seemed to be too much for him.

His eyes blinked for several times, adjusting the new environment around him. His ears were beeping, making a constant, annoying sound in his head. Percy scratched his hair hard as his brain seemed to at the peak of exploding any second now.

He felt funny, and that's saying something from Percy with everything he's been through in this, and the last life time. The world seemed to be… How should I put this? Plugged into electricity.

He now sees things much clearer than ever. He can easily make out every single detail of a leaf miles away from him. He can see into people's souls, hear a small sound made by an ant and sense… Sense literally everything around him.

Every beam of light, every piece of shadow and every ounce of energy flowing around him. Percy's senses stretched, now he finally understands what the children of Demeter always meant by being able to sense the flowers and plants near them.

He can too, only his senses are much stronger.

Percy wonders what the Hades had happened to him. His body feels so much lighter and agiler than before, he could literally feel the Universe. He could feel, sense, hear and see every single small thing lies on Earth.

Well… I suppose those myths about vampire bites weren't joking either. Although he doesn't feel a sudden crave for blood or anything, like how things were portrayed in those vampire movies.

Percy concentrated on the energy inside his body. He felt a lot more powerful than before, as if… As if he is complete, a whole. Something inside his body seemed to be unlocked, the potential hidden inside his body, they are all out.

Percy used his power to sense time and he was shocked when he found out that it has been almost two hours since he picked the fight with Mormo on top of the train. Percy concentrated on the energy in him and made a run along the railway. It didn't take him a while to catch up with the train using his super speed he'd gotten from the bite.

As soon as Percy boarded the train again, he pushed open the nearest train compartment's door. Lucky for him, it was empty. Percy locked the door and drew the curtains, making sure no one could see what was happening in the compartment.

Percy concentrated on the little water vapour in the compartment, willing them to gather and condense, a rainbow was formed in no time, "Oh Iris, Goddess of Rainbow, please accept my offering and show me Chaos, city of the Void."

"Percy?" Chaos blinked, sounding surprised at Percy. He wasn't in his throne room, much too the demigod's curiosity, he sat in his office instead. Documents and files were laid out on his desk in a messy manner. Chaos snapped his fingers, and all his documents vanished from his desk, but not before Percy caught a glimpse at one of the files, and what he saw shocked him, "Is there anything you need? I already handled the Olympians, if that's what you want to ask about."

"No, not at all," Percy shook his head, "I just had a dream a few hours earlier, a demigod dream."

"And?"

"Kronos knows," Percy swallowed, having trouble putting words together, "He and Gaea both know that I'm from the future."

"That's impossible!" Chaos stuttered a little too sharply, "The time spell was performed by both me and Chronos, Kronos has no power over us! The spell made sure his memories would be erased!"

"That's what I thought at first," Percy confessed, "but he's not bluffing, he does know about me. Any idea how it's even possible?"

"There is no way around this spell," Chaos shook his head, "I have no idea how Kronos could find out."

"But every spell has a loophole." Percy pressed, "There is always a way to undo a spell. Magic is power, anyone powerful enough can wield it to achieve anything they want, you taught me that."

"Still, there is no a way for neither of them to know. Unless… unless…" The last part of the sentence came out as a bare whisper, it wasn't meant for Percy to hear it, but he did anyway, "It doesn't matter, this could compromise our entire plan. I'll look into the matter, do you have anything else to say?"

"Actually, there is," Percy nodded, "I just fought Mormo, the evil spirit, and seconds before I sent him back to Tartarus, he bit me. I have… _changed, _I don't know what's happening to me, I've never felt anything like this before."

"Mormo?" Chaos' head shot up in interest, "The vampire? And he bit you? Well now that's something really interesting. No one has ever survived Mormo's bite, you see. Whether it's from the loss of blood or the vampire venom, no one bitten by Mormo has ever survived."

"Then how come…"

"How are you feeling?" Chaos asked, "Anything… _strange?"_

"Well," Percy muttered, "I'm having a sudden urge to rip someone's throat open, does that count?"

"Oh it most certainly does," Chaos nodded, "If my guesses are correct my power preserved you, other demigods who have died from the bite were because their blood weren't powerful enough to survive the venom. Mormo is a vampire, and for vampires blood is for transition, venom is to kill. You are a half-blood, half human, half God. My guess is, Mormo's venom turned the human part of you into a vampire."

"So…" Percy said in confusion, "I'm half God half vampire now?"

"Exactly," Chaos confirmed, "and since godly blood is always dominant, you have a psychotic blood-sucking vampire homicidal self suppressed beneath your surface. This has never happened before, and I don't even know how it will affect you in time."

"Do I need to drink blood to survive now?"

"Well," Chaos said thoughtfully, "I'd say yes since you are feeling the need to feed on human blood. Fight your inner vampire and don't let the need for blood control you. You are already as powerful as some of the Olympians, the human part of you becoming a vampire only makes you even more powerful, it can get really _messy _if you lose control."

"What about the sun?" Percy said, "I can still walk in daylight, and the name of the Gods don't choke me."

"Your godly blood protects you from everything that weakens a vampire, sun, holy water, even silver, if that matters," Chaos continued slowly, "and since mortal steel can't kill a vampire, the only thing that can kill you is a weapon made of both Celestial Bronze and silver, and fire too, but Hestia's blessing makes you immune to fire."

"Oh and," Chaos said, "you might want to get back to your friends, Kronos has sent you a surprise."

**Line Break**

"Anything?" Atalanta frowned, asking the woman standing in front of her for the tenth time in the past minute.

The woman turned to regard Atalanta face to face. Her long, curly blonde hair was pulled in a high Greek style ponytail and her black eyes intense and focused. She looked just like her mother, but certain features of her father were visible on her face too. Her eyes, for instance, were mixed with faints of yellow as well, that they are actually deep brown, instead of black if you'd take a close look. She was tall, too, much taller than Atalanta, it probably had something to do with her father being one of the tallest men in Arcadia when he was still mortal. Her senses and reflexes are sharp, sharper than any other hunter including even Zoë, until Artemis banished her from her hunt and cursed her.

"I'm trying everything I can right now," The woman said, "But there is little progress made."

"Do we at least know what the Hades is happening right now?" Atalanta sighed.

"It's a block," The woman nodded, "A boundary spell, if you may. People are free to enter from outside, but once they set a foot in the city's borders, they are trapped."

"But the tourists are leaving as they please." Atalanta pressed, the frown on her forehead only deepened.

"Mu guess is," The woman replied, "It's a boundary spell specifically designed to bind people within the mythological world, Gods, demigods, hunters, even cleared-sighted mortals."

"They know we are here." Atalanta drew the conclusion immediately, "The Titans must be trying to round us down then."

"A witch hunt," The woman nodded, "Tell me again how many Titans are in Athens right now?"

"Around five?" Atalanta suggested, "There is very little I found out."

"By the Gods!" The woman gasped, "What the Hades are _five _Titans doing here?"

Atalanta shrugged, "Ask them yourself. How long can you crack this boundary spell down?"

"I don't know," The woman shook her head, "This spell is very powerful. Not only does it keep us inside, it also jams all means of communication, Iris message, phones, everything is cut off."

"What!" Now it's Atalanta's turn to gasp, "It won't be long before they find us. Callisto, can't you do a reverse spell or something?"

"The fact that I am a daughter of Hecate, sister, is the only reason why I'm even progressing at all." It is true, not only Callisto is a daughter of Lycaon, but also a daughter of Hecate, a secret so well-guarded that not even Artemis herself knew, "In order to perform a spell this powerful, the one who did it must have been drawing power from something, a full moon, a comet or a celestial event."

"Well I'm pretty sure none of it is around here," Atalanta said thoughtfully, "The full moon took place days ago, no comet is passing Earth for ages and the summer solstice is a week away."

"Or a catalyst," Callisto said, "Salt, the perfect agent for a boundary spell, it must be why the block has been holding this long and powerful."

"Meet me in the wood by sun down," Callisto finished firmly, "head to Delphi for whatever the son of Chaos has set you to do, in the mean time I'll figure out a way to get us out of here."

**Line Break**

Percy swung the door to the train compartment where his companions were staying. Much fortunately, they were all accounted for, even Theseus.

"Where the Hades have you been?" Theseus taunted smugly, "I thought you bailed like the coward you are."

"None of your f***ing bussi- By Chaos! Is that a hickey on your neck?" Percy exclaimed in disgust, pointing at Theseus who just glared at him back.

"Did you hear that?" Percy's head snapped at the direction of the door. His senses, namingly hearing range must have improved drastically because the others just shot him dazed looks.

"Did we hear what?" Annabeth asked, looking at Percy in confusion.

"Stay in here," Percy said, his hand reaching for the door knob, "I'll check it out."

Percy opened the door, and he regretted immediately because someone shot him. A massive amount of pain exploded from his right shoulder as the force of the impact slammed him onto the floor. Percy screamed in pain while his right hand reached for his wound, thrusting his fingers into his flesh and ripping the bullet out with another pained cry.

Clarisse pulled out a circular Celestial Bronze shield, covering herself as she kneeled next to Percy while Annabeth slammed the door shut just in time as more bullets hit the metal compartment door. Percy growled and waved, willing a wall of ice to form as the door was busted open.

"I'm fine," Percy choked, pulling himself up painfully, "The barrier won't hold forever."

"Who the Hades are they?" Annabeth exclaimed, catching Percy's left arm as the son of Chaos nearly stumbled over.

"Mercenaries." Percy said through gritted teeth, "They are set to kill us."

"Their weapons can kill us while ours can't." Clarisse said in disgust, "Please tell me you have a plan."

"Oh I have a plan," Percy said, pulling out a handful of Greek Fire jars from his backpack, "We are going to blow them to Hades."

"Are you out of your mind?" Annabeth said furiously, "You are going to kill all the innocents in this train carriage along with the mercenaries!"

"We are up against cold-blood killers here." Percy replied, tossing a few jars of Greek Fire to Clarisse expertly, "Whoever else in this carriage is probably already dead, so the explosion is only going to kill the ones who deserve to die."

"Annabeth, find a way to detach this carriage from rest the train. Clarisse, set the Greek Fire bombs, and when Annabeth does detach the carriage, blow it up. Grover, take Theseus and go to the carriage before. In the mean time, I'll distract them, but hurry up, we have no idea how many of them are aboard." Percy instructed quickly, removing a Celestial Bronze grenade from his weapon belt and gave it to Clarisse, "Just in case."

Percy took his watch off and dropped it at his feet. A black glow engulfed him and his body was covered by all black combat gear, a circular silver shield with a ring of gold imbedded on its edge sprang on his left wrist. The icy barrier shuttered and Percy stormed outside the compartment with a pistol, firing back at the mercenaries.

Annabeth and Clarisse nodded at each other before pushing the window up and swinging themselves outside the window.

**Line Break**

"What's so urgent that you wanted to meet?" A tall woman said, moving into the dark gracefully, her long silky black hair resting on one side of her shoulder, her black eyes shimmering in darkness.

"Have you talked to your friend lately?" Moros asked.

"No," Zoë replied, "Should I know why you asked that?"

"Something seriously wrong is happening, the next time you see him, be sure to ask about it," Moros said, removing his sunglasses, "has the hunt noticed anything strange?"

"The werewolves are… _behaving, _as if every single Lycanthrope in North America is gathering," Zoë confessed, "Lycaon and his pack have been hiding from us, you think he is rallying his kind for war?"

"I just came from Athens," Moros whispered carefully, "things are… not good. The wolves are moving from the ancient lands as well, possibly crossing Mediterranean to here. Watch out for the werewolves, in a few weeks they will have enough number to turn things around. The prey will become the predators and the hunters will be hunted."

"Killing Lycaon would solve this," Zoë nodded, "but we have had only little luck at tracking him down, Artemis can't even do much at this point. If he doesn't want to be found then it's very difficult to do anything about it."

"Umm…" Moros said, his voice uneasy, "Does my daughter want to see me?"

"She said if she ever sees you again, she will find a way to kill you, immortal or not," Zoë replied with interest sparking in her eyes, raising an eyebrow at Moros, "What did you really do that made her hate you this much?"

"You don't want to know."

**Line Break**

When Annabeth pulled herself onto the top of the train, she was prepared to be shot at, but definitely not from a heavily armed helicopter. She flipped and ducked, dodging a rain of bullets while Clarisse pulled out her shield, shrinking herself as much as possible behind the Celestial Bronze shield.

Sparks danced in air wildly as metals collided, Annabeth didn't carry a shield, but she brought something even better, her Yankee cap, making her invisible in front of mortal eyes.

"They sent a helicopter at us?" Annabeth shouted to Clarisse sarcastically, "I guess I should feel flattered."

"Set the charges!" Clarisse shouted back as more bullets rammed onto her shield, nearly knocking the daughter of Ares over. She slid her backpack full of Greek Fire explosives down her shoulder and tossed them at the source of Annabeth's voice, "I'll knock that thing off sky!"

Annabeth sent an invisible nod at Clarisse as she caught the backpack mid-air expertly, her presence vanishing as she rushed to the other side of the carriage. Clarisse swore loudly as she threw herself in a ball and rolled sideways to evade the bullets.

She removed her small Celestial Bronze dagger from her weapon belt and hurled it at the helicopter, but trying to throw a dagger at a flying target firing a machine gun at you while yourself is curled in a ball uncomfortably behind a circular shield wasn't exactly easy to do, not even for the daughter of war herself.

The dagger missed its target as the pilot of the helicopter performed an evasive maneuver without difficulty, bringing the airship around and fired a missile at Clarisse's exposed back. There was no time to swing her shield around, so Clarisse chose the insane option, she lunged in the opposite direction of the helicopter, throwing herself off the edge of the roof as the missile struck the train hard, creating a powerful explosion as a crack formed on the train's roof.

The pilot launched the helicopter forward for a visual confirmation, but he missed the five fingers hanging onto the edge of the train for her life tightly. With a loud grunt, Clarisse slammed her other hand onto the edge of the room before pulling herself back up painfully.

Another missile was loaded and locked on Clarisse, but she didn't give the gunman the chance. The daughter of Ares reached for the Greek Fire grenade hanging on her weapon belt, removed the pin with her teeth and tossed it at the helicopter. The pilot dived hard, barely getting the helicopter outside the blast radius but Clarisse was counting on it. She picked up her fallen shield and threw it at the helicopter's propeller with dead accuracy, catching the helicopter while there was nothing the pilot could have done this time.

The helicopter went down in a thud, crashing on the ground in a ball of fire before people in it could even give a final scream. Clarisse sighed in relief as her Celestial Bronze spear extended to its full length, racing across the roof in search for Annabeth.

"There is no way to detach the hook manually with," Annabeth gazed at Clarisse, "Not without any equipment or the training moving at this speed."

"Any chance you've got a jar of Greek Fire left?" Clarisse suggested, but she already knew the answer before she asked it.

"Used them all up setting the explosives," Annabeth said, but her eyes glittered as an idea struck her, "mind if I take a look at your spear Clarisse?"

**Line Break**

Percy growled as another bullet hit his chest plate, ramming the demigod onto the wall behind him. It has been a few minutes since a mild explosion came from the top of the train, an air-to-ground missile, Percy had guessed, other once the train would be up in flames now.

A sharp knife flew at his face and Percy dropped his head to dodge the blade. The demigod brought up his silver dagger and charged at a mercenary. He had used up all his ammunition long ago, Percy wasn't prepared for a heavy gun fight with dozens of well-trained and well-equipped mercenaries. Percy carried no weapon of mortal steel, the silver bullets and daggers were prepared for lycanthropes, lucky they work on mortals just fine.

The dagger sunk into a mercenary's exposed neck as the soldier fell, only to be replaced by another one. Percy yanked his blade out and took aim again, but a bullet was fired at his exposed side, taking the demigod by surprise as it struck.

Percy yelped in pain as the force of impact sent him falling on his back. Time seemed to have slowed down around Percy as the demigod glanced down at his chest where his hands covered a bloody wound caused by the bullet.

_"You have the power to burn down worlds, Percy." Chaos' voiced echoed in his head as the demigod felt the Primordial's presence entering his mind, "If you are to conquer darkness, you have to embrace the darkness in you first."_

As quickly as it came, Chaos' presence vanished from Percy's mind, but the demigod understood him full well. He closed his eyes, blood filled his eyes as his orbs turned blood red from their original black. Veins around his cheekbones darkened as fangs shot out.

Percy looked at the cohort of mercenaries in front of him darkly as a sadistic, inhuman grin formed on his lips. Then he _moved. _He moved in a way he has never done before, in a way no human could ever move. It was the move of a vampire, a _predator._

In the matter of a flash, Percy was on the first mercenary, his movement was nothing but a blur in the soldier's eyes as he sunk his sharp fangs into the mercenary's neck, tearing his throat apart viciously as blood exploded into the demigod's mouth. The sense was overwhelming as his entire world melted away, leaving nothing but the smell of warm, fresh blood.

Percy grinned in satisfaction as he dropped the body of the now drained mercenary, blood dripping down from the bottom of his mouth as the red liquid covered his entire jaw and the better part of his trashed combat gear. He flashed a twisted, monstrous smile at two other mercenaries standing right next to him, sending involuntary shivers down the mortals' spines.

Percy moved again, leaping at the second mercenary in a swift motion. His right hand shot up as four of his fingers dug into the mercenary's neck, poaching a hole on his exposed artery. Percy retracted his hand quickly, sucking blood off his stained fingers as the mercenary's eyes widened in horror and disbelief, collapsing on the floor as blood poured out of his wound rapidly.

Percy sprang at the horrified third mercenary. The demigod concentrated on the mercenary's body, the sounding of his heart pumping and blood rushing in his veins, mustering his control over time as the mercenary's body froze, trapped in a powerful time spell. Percy brought his hand up, curling it into a fist as he slammed it onto the mercenary's skull, literally knocking his head off his neck as blood shot up from his decapitated neck.

Percy turned to the rest of the mercenaries, who were too stunned to move. He hissed at them as the raw, impulsive vampire instincts exploded in his head, filling him with the urgent need of blood. The mercenaries took it as a dangerous sign and snapped out of their trance altogether.

A mercenary reacted first, lifting his black submachine gun and firing at Percy. The demigod stumbled back as a bullet crashed into his chest, but he only grinned as his wound healed automatically, his vampire muscles pushing the bullet out of his body as the wound closed.

The mercenaries took aim quickly and fired again, bullets raining across the carriage as sparks danced wildly. About five hundred bullets later, the thick smoke gathered from the heavy gunfire dissipated. Percy still stood, grinning maniacally although his combat gear was gone, and his orange Camp Half-Blood T-shirt had been cut into shreds by the bullets, and fell off.

At that moment, he looked nothing more but like a demon raising from Hell, bathed in the blood of his victims as he readied himself to unleash the end on Earth.

"My turn." Said Percy, for a brief second, the world froze, then he lashed out at the rest of the mercenaries. His fangs sunk into the neck of his first victim, not wasting a drop of blood as the demigod swallowed all of the warm liquid, feeling more powerful, and, ironically, powerful than ever, since a part of him, the _human _part of him died the moment Mormo's venom entered his system. What's left of Percy was nothing but cold immortality, his humanity severed and fading.

"Who's next?" Percy's head turned devilishly at the remaining mercenaries, his tone sadistic and inhuman as the divine pleasure of blood consumed him, his vampire self controlling his mind and body completely. He lunged again and his fangs punched two more holes on another mercenary's artery, sucking him dry as the mercenary dropped died, not even able to give a finale scream.

Percy slashed out at another mercenary. The mortal had given in, a look of acceptance and defeat on his face as he didn't even bother reaching for his side arm, but apparently someone else had other plans.

A loud noise came from the right wing of the train as a newly arrived helicopter descended, two heavy machine guns fired as sharp bullets ripped the carriage apart. Percy hissed angrily as his wound started healing again, turning abruptly to face the airship, only for a rocket to crash onto his chest.

The rocket sent Percy flying, ramming him onto a window. Glass shattered as the rocket itself detonated at somewhere with a good distance from the train. An explosion could no longer kill Percy, but it hurt just as much.

The process of healing was long and painful, black dots covered Percy's vision and his head banged, he felt the world around him was spinning. Although he did dimly hear the sound of people shouting, were the voices female? There was a loud bang too, maybe another explosion? Percy couldn't remember, not with him having a major headache.

Blood. Percy knew he needed blood to heal, his body was screaming at him to suck a few humans dry, to he wouldn't do it, not again at least. He never fully understood the power he possessed until just now, he had lost control, and it was only so much as a fraction of his true power.

Vamprism did magnify everything, his emotions, senses, powers… Percy promised himself to never lose control again. If he did, the amount of power he _could _unleash would burn Olympus down to ashes, with nothing left but the blood and flesh of divine beings.

Percy struggled back onto his feet, his body was healing, that was for sure, although some blood could speed up the process and ease the pain, but he didn't want to. He took off running at the train instead.

_You deserve this, _he thought, _you are a monster, a monster. You deserve to suffer_.

**Line Break**

"What the Hades happened to you?" Annabeth exclaimed, almost screaming at Percy in a furious manner the second showed up in their new compartment, shirtless and ragged, literally covered in blood, his own or the mercenaries', though the daughter of Athena sounded more relieved than anything else, "We thought you were dead!"

"Well…" Percy said, his face suddenly darkening, "So did I."

Theseus looked at him with interest, and perhaps just the slightest bit of amusement, but chose to hold his tongue for once in his life. For the first time, Theseus looked different from the usual arrogant jerk-self, he looked to be calculating, and genuinely interested, in the way Annabeth would be, a warrior sizing his opponent up. It was strange, something Percy didn't know Theseus was capable of. The son of Poseidon's playful, self-absorbed layer was off, but only for a brief second.

"Just what happened?" Grover jumped in, his voice full of concerned at his friend, "We saw you getting blown off the train by that helicopter."

"Don't you remember what I said to you?" Percy replied with amusement, "It will take a lot more than normal measurements to kill me, especially now?"

"Especially now?" Clarisse said somewhat-suspiciously, "What on Gaea's green Earth do you mean by that?"

"Forget about it," Percy waved at Clarisse dismissingly, changing the subject too quickly for the daughter of war's liking, "We need to move on. If whoever waiting for us in Los Angeles was able to send a cohort of mercenaries at us, he sure as hell will be able to track us down and throw something even more powerful at us. What time does this train reach Denver?"

**Line Break**

Atalanta moved quickly and silently, like the true huntress she was. Speed and stealth were the two things she had to rely on in the given circumstances she was in, both outnumbered and outpowered, by a lot. She took extra caution approaching her target, Delphi.

Atalanta had chosen an alternate route, running around the woods until she was certain whoever was tailing her, if anyone was tailing her at all, had been lost. The ex-huntress held onto her silver bow with her right hand tightly, her quiver strapped onto her back. It wouldn't do much against a Titan, but it was better than nothing, and, if she got lucky, a few arrows could inflict some serious pain, even on a Titan, not enough to kill it, but she'd have enough time to escape.

Her snow white hunting boots stepped on the ground lightly and silently, the ex-huntress' mind on high alert. Something was wrong, something _felt _wrong, and Atalanta had learnt to trust her instincts. Female sixth sense is remarkably sharp, it had saved her life more times than she could remember.

Atalanta's battle instincts kicked in as she stopped dead on her track, dropping to a knee on the ground quickly. She sensed the presence of a great power, the magical traces were in the thin air, she could _smell _it, her senses were as sharp as wolves' because of over a thousand years of training and her special set of talents as a huntress.

That was proved to be a correct decision as a squadron of heavily armed demigods stepped into her sight, staying close to each other but not too close, a standard patrolling unit. Each demigod was dressed in Celestial Bronze heavy Greek style battle armor, painted in blood red. A circular Celestial Bronze shield was strapped onto their left arm, and either a sword or a spear was held in their right hand.

It was a group of elite demigods, judging by their stances and weapons they were well-trained, not even Atalanta will be able to take all of them out without making any noise, so, she waited, and she made the right call again.

Not a second later, a massive amount of raw energy exploded as a literally rain of blood descended. The demigods screamed as the acidic blood rained down at them, melting down their battle armor and burning away their skin.

The acidic blood spilled into a demigod's eyes. He screamed and rolled on the ground, trying to wipe the blood off his face with his hands, but his screams only became louder as his fingertips burnt to bloodied, skinless fleshes, blood pouring from his hands rapidly as more of his own dipped out of his eyes, nose, mouth and ears. The demigod's screams came to an abrupt stop as his head dropped, life leaving his bloodied, unrecognizable corpse.

A girl, no older than fourteen cried out in agony as she turned her head away abruptly. The blood missed her face but it splashed onto her back, covering it entirely. Her Celestial Bronze armor was deduced to nothing but a pile of steaming, molten mercury mixed with the demigods' own blood as the acid started erode the girl's back, whose skin had been ripped apart by the sharp, burning liquid. Her flesh became bloodied as she dropped on the ground facing down, screaming in a heart-piercing, unwordable voice.

Atalanta shuttered in horror as she watched the poor girl being literally burnt and dissolved to nothing but a pool of flesh and blood, there was nothing recognizable of her left, not the outline of her face or the shape of her hand.

Then something entirely different happened. At the centre of the explosion, a vortex formed. Dimensions were bent as time and space warped and twisted, sucking everything into the heart of darkness. Blood and fleshes of the demigods flew and danced in air before being pulled by the great power of the black hole.

A few unlucky demigods, not quite dead yet, screamed as the power of the vortex ripped their limbs apart while being pulled into darkness, the acid still eroding what's left of their bodies away. It stopped altogether when no trace of the previous slaughter was left, not a single drop of demigod blood or flesh, but that too, was an illusion.

It exploded again, pieces of the demigods left were exploded back into this dimension. Atalanta, still utterly shocked and unprepared, was covered by the blood and fleshed of the dead demigods as a wave of them literally crashed down onto her.

"Now isn't that just something?" Came a rough, amused male voice Atalanta couldn't possibly be more familiar with. An enormous man rose into her view as he descended from the heart of the explosion covered by a beam of blinding light, standing on his twelve-feet divine length. He was in a motorcyclist's black jacket and worn black jeans, his hands playing with a dagger, which was covered in fresh blood. The man ran a finger across the blunt of the blade, blood covering his finger as he put it into his mouth, "Delicious."

"Ares." Atalanta spat in disgust through gritted teeth, blood shooting into her vision as the anger built up in her body threatened to explode.

"Didn't your mother at least teach you some basic manners, like how rude it is to not kneel in front of a superior being before that bitch for a sister of mine corrupted you with her ridiculous ways and ideas?" Ares taunted, his voice mocking as his eyes ran down Atalanta's body hungrily, a few places in particular, "Oh wait a second, wasn't she too busy being raped by me to do any of that routine? She was quite a screamer, you know. I hope you are just as much a treat as she was."

That was it, Atalanta snapped. She gave a sharp, fierce battle cry before charging at Ares. The war god only laughed and snapped his fingers, Atalanta tripped and fell while Celestial Bronze chains bound her hands and feet.

"I always enjoy a good fight," Ares licked his mouth, approaching Atalanta while eyeing the huntress hungrily, "It makes what happens next much more _fun."_

"If you are going to kill me," Atalanta snapped, "Just do it already. You are not getting anything from me."

"Oh on the contrary," Ares grinned viciously at the huntress, "I am going to get so much out of you. You are supposed to be a lion, and it's interesting that here you are, alive as well as a human, which makes me wonder. Of course it was that annoying Chaos brat, didn't take much digging to actually find that out."

"How did you know?" Atalanta demanded, her eyes glaring into Ares' with absolutely hatred.

"I received an Iris Message. I was annoyed at first, but what I saw was worth it." Ares smirked smugly, "That Chaos brat can be a problem, and somehow he is linked to you, a mortal, with no protection, completely exposed, the easiest target there can possibly be. I could kill you if I want, but I won't. Keeping you alive lets me to hurt the son of Chaos, until I find a way to break him, but not before I _break _you first."

Atalanta spit at Ares' face in disgust, "Screw you, pig."

"As you wish." Ares grinned, snapping his fingers as the chains binding Atalanta disappeared. The huntress reached for her weapon, but Ares was faster. His hands thrust onto Atalanta's weapon belt, ripping it straight off the huntress. Ares then moved onto her skin-tight, black leather jacket, but Atalanta was ready this time. The huntress brought her foot up and kicked Ares hard between his legs.

Ares cried in pain while Atalanta turned her heels away and took off running, but the war god snapped out of it in less than a second. In a flash, Ares teleported himself right in front of Atalanta while the huntress ran into his chest. Ares slapped her across the face, bringing Atalanta down in a thud.

"You are so going to pay for that, bitch." Ares spat savagely while a cruel smile formed on the corner of his mouth. The war god picked Atalanta up by the collar and swung her onto a tree. The huntress dropped on the ground, growling in pain while Ares approached again, "I was going to wait until I get you to an _actual_ bed first, but if this is how you like it, then we can have it the rough way."

Atalanta struggled, but Ares' grasp on her was firm and hard as iron. Her high heels had already fallen off her earlier and Ares' hands reached for her jacket again, actually taking his time with the zip as he yanked it off her.

Ares paused, his motion stopping completely as his head tipped aside in momentary confusion, "You are lucky this time, bitch." He sighed and waved, a blinding golden light engulfed Atalanta as the ex-huntress vanished.

Ares turned to the reason he and everyone else was in Athens, the spirit of Delphi.

* * *

**Congratulations to Thanatos114 and umayama2003, Styx was the first to join Zeus' cause.**

**Question of the day: An easy one this time! Where did Percy meet Phorcys?**

**Constructive criticism is most welcomed and thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter Eight: Encounter

Chapter Eight: Encounter

* * *

**I don't own Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan does.**

**This story is inspired by Kevin 1984's Son of Chaos.**

* * *

The train reached St. Louis in no time, with its last car blown up by Annabeth and Clarisse. The mortals didn't notice it was missing, of course, the mist made them believe the car was never there in the first place. Someone on the train was making some strange, loud noise, probably a mortal girl, but Percy paid no mind to it, he had much more important things to do.

Percy had no idea what was waiting for him there, but he was sure Kronos and Gaea would have something planned. Mormo almost killed him, and if he was only their first _surprise…_ Percy shuddered at the thought that whatever Kronos plans on throwing at him will be far more powerful.

Percy was pulled out of his trance when Annabeth turned her head to him and opened her mouth to say something. Percy had no idea what the daughter of Athena said, and had to ask Annabeth to repeat herself.

"I was just suggesting," Annabeth said, after rolling her eyes at Percy, "that we should go to Gateway Arch. This might as well be my only chance to ride to the top, are you guys coming?"

_No, _the logic part of Percy's mind screamed at him, the Gateway Arch is bad news, especially with Echidna and Chimera, two of the most feared monsters in Greek mythology watching them. Fighting either one of them would be difficult enough, let alone fighting them both at the same time, while having to watch over everyone else, they are but liabilities which would only slow Percy down.

But Percy knew Annabeth better than anyone else, if the daughter of Athena made her mind up about something, no one, not even Athena herself, could stop her. That's how Percy found himself standing on top of the Arch, after agreeing to Annabeth much grudgingly.

Annabeth went on uttering boring, I mean, really interesting facts about the Gateway Arch, while Theseus looked bored, Clarisse looked annoyed and Grover was freaking out again.

"We should probably get going," Percy said to Annabeth, noticing Clarisse, who was on high battle alert, constantly casting side glances at the disguised figures of Echidna and Chimera, her right hand on the bracelet form of her spear, "we've already wasted enough time up here."

"Why, scared of a little height?" Theseus mocked in his usual idiotic tone. Percy rolled his eyes and waved, sending a ball of fire at Theseus' chest. The son of Poseidon's eyes widened in surprise before dropping on the ground and rolling quickly, extinguishing the orange flames.

Percy was surprised that Theseus had enough brain cells to figure that out.

"H-How dare are you!" Theseus crawled back onto his feet, his face flushed a tomato red and his body shaking badly, "I am the great son of Poseidon! How dare are you attack me like that you insolent Chaos spawn…"

"Oh for f***'s sake you whining cry baby!" Percy rolled his eyes at Theseus in annoyance, "Another word and I swear I'll rip your tongue out and shove it down your throat."

Theseus, for the first time, shivered at the sound of the threat, but his tone was cocky and proud none the less, "You won't dare, my father is Poseidon, he will blast you to Hades."

"You wanna bet?" Percy snapped, putting on a straight face while his voice was dead serious. Theseus was really getting under his skin this time.

Theseus flinched visibly and decided to walk away to the elevator, which was probably the first smart choice he'd ever made, Percy was seconds away from throwing him off the Arch. The son of Poseidon was quickly joined by rest of the questers, who followed him into the elevator.

The elevator could, unfortunately, only lift four people at a time, which left Percy on the Arch. Grover shot him a concerned look, but Percy waved him off, he'd be more than capable of taking care of himself. All that left on the Arch was Percy, a woman who was rather umm… _large, _and her Chihuahua pet, but Percy knew better.

"I must say I would have mistaken you for a mortal if I don't know better, son of Chaos," the woman said as she began to _change._ Her height rose as her denim dress was sliced apart as her body blended into a snake-like form, her skin scaled and rough. She hissed as her forked tongue stuck out of her mouth, her eyes were poisonous green as they were fixed to Percy intently, "you don't smell like a half-blood, but I bet your flesh tastes just as delicious as one."

"And I must say when I first heard about the mother of monsters," Percy sneered disdainfully at Echidna, his tone cold and disdainful, "I didn't not imagine she would be _this _hideous. It seems fitting that you married Typhoon, two of nature's most hideous creatures are quite the pair."

"You can say as much you like, Chaos spawn," Echidna hissed at him with a snort, a savage smile formed on her green, dry lips as a small flicker of anger shimmered in her eyes, smoking with green poisonous gas, "but it will do you no good. My instructions from Zeus were only to kill the Poseidon boy, no one else, especially not you just yet, I am surprised you were willing to protect the little demigods by driving them into the lift. But it mattered not as I just received new orders moments ago, and it overwrites even Zeus' will."

"Let me guess," Percy snorted with contempt, his eyes staring back into Echidna's coldly, "my dearest nephew Kronos sent his regards."

"Now I certainly see why the immortals want you dead so much," Echidna gave a small laugh, replying the demigod dryly, "and he specifically told me to make it extra slow, which I intend to fulfill."

The second those words left Echidna's mouth, Chimera transformed into its true form. It charged at Percy as the lion head aimed at the demigod's shoulder while the snake tail lunged at his waist. Percy flipped as the lion's sharp razor fangs brushed past him, uncapping _Anaklusmos _as he landed on a knee gracefully in one swift motion.

Chimera attacked again, this time orange fire shot out of its mouth as it roared at Percy. The demigod rolled aside, even though Hestia's blessing made him immune to fire, Percy wasn't willing to take the chance that Chimera's fire wasn't just some ordinary flames. The monster roared again as the snake head struck, hissing at Percy while green, smoke-like poison poured from its mouth, its fangs itching to sink themselves into the demigods' skin.

Percy had no choice but to jump back to avoid the snake's poison. In a distance, he could vividly hear Echidna's cruel laughter, taunting him no doubt, vampire hearing gets a bit annoying from time to time. Percy brought _Anaklusmos _up quickly, a lot quicker than Chimera anticipated as the gleaming Celestial Bronze blade sliced its blood-caked mane clean off.

Chimera bellowed in pain as it lunged again, the lion head shooting a wall of fire at Percy but the demigod simply dodged again. The snake tail launched at Percy's chest as the son of Chaos swung his Celestial Bronze blade, trying to severe the snake tail, but he underestimated Chimera. The snake tail dived and wrapped itself around Percy's left arm.

The son of Chaos was too surprised to react as the snake buried its fangs deep into his flesh. Percy screamed in pain and anger coursed through his veins. Using his renewed vigor, Percy pulled at the snake tail, so hard that the Chimera itself was pulled into air before the demigod swung, slamming the monster onto the hard floor painfully.

Percy bellowed as he swung _Anaklusmos _again, this time catching the snake tail as it burst into a pile of golden dusts. Chimera roared but his target didn't allow it the chance to attack again as Percy lunged, driving _Anaklusmos _directly into the lion's mouth before a single drop of venom could come out of it. Chimera's eyes widened in shock before bursting into a pile of golden dusts, returning to Tartarus immediately.

"Sonny!" Echidna cried, slamming her body onto Percy as the ramming sent the demigod flying. Percy landed on his back at the edge of the Arch, groaning in pain as his body didn't take the crash lightly.

"You killed my son!" Echidna bellowed in rage, her voice became monstrous as her body shook in rage, "I shall drag you into the Abyss myself and your soul will burn for the rest of the eternity!"

Percy growled as he pulled himself on his feet again, his body shaking weakly from the impact as Echidna lunged. Letting his instincts take over, Percy dodged and threw himself in a ball, rolling his body out of the way as Echidna clawed at him.

Percy hissed as he jumped back, not taking his hard gaze off Echidna while putting more distance between him and the mother of monsters. He winced when he felt a sharp pain exploding from his side. Percy glanced down, only to see a deep cut across his stomach. The wound hard turned green, literally smoking with poison while Percy clenched his jaw and fought hard to not collapse.

If it's not healing, then Chimera must have poisoned him. Percy blinked, but his vision had blurred. There were two blurry images of Echidna, laughing and taunting at him, but Percy would not make out the words, for all he could hear was a loud bang echoing in his head.

His entire lower body had gone numb and Percy could barely keep himself in a kneeing position, his arms trying and failing desperately to push his body off the ground, but it won't budge. Instead, Percy could felt the little strength he still had slowly drifting away from him. Soon, he shall be consumed by unconsciousness and become another one of Chimera's victims.

There was no time left. Percy could barely feel his body any more, his skin had gone deadly pale and his lips had turned green, his vision was full of black spots, nearly covered by it entirely. He couldn't see, nor could he hear it, but he could _sense _Echidna moving towards him, and he was certain Echidna is going to enjoy what happens next even more than she already is.

Percy had to do something he swore to himself he would never do again. With the last ounce of strength left, Percy threw himself over the edge and dived into the water in a brilliant arc stretching across the sky.

He returned to the embrace of the sea.

**Line Break**

"Be patient and bear with me, my lord." Prometheus stated slowly, his tone flat and calm while his eyes were closed shut in concentration, "Magic, especially powerful magic like the one I am performing right now takes time."

_"Patient?"_ The word came out of Hyperion almost as a roar, there was an impatient edge in his voice as the Titan himself was anything but calm, furious in fact, "My brother Krios, my gods forsaken brother Krios just f***ing attacked me! I had to tear his chest open and rip his heart out before he f***ing killed me and you are telling me to be patient? And those two godlings, how in the name of Kronos did they sneak into Athens unnoticed and left no trace for our searching party to find?"

"We would both like to the answer to that, my lord," Prometheus replied reassuringly, though his tone was hush and the Titan didn't even open his eyes to look at Hyperion, "which is the purpose of this magic I am performing. We will find out soon enough, I am sure."

"Well that's not good enough!" Hyperion snarled angrily, "I want those questions answered and I want them now! If you can't give me what I want right now then what use do I have for you, Prometheus? We still don't know of the situation with the spirit of Delphi, you are the Titan of Forethought, Prometheus, and yet you do not have a clue like the rest of us. Krios was possessed, I am sure of it, and if we don't find out how it happened right now, _right now, _our entire plan could be compromised, and you are telling me you need Hades knows how much longer? You are a disgrace to our kind Prometheus! You useless piece of junk!"

"Oh in the name of Kronos will you give it a break?" Prometheus spat, his eyes snapped open in rage as they bore into Hyperion's, gray storms swirling in his orbs. His voice was hard and dead serious, hinted with disgust, "I have, never once, been talked to like that, and I will not allow you to talk me down just because you are elder than me. You are the one standing there acting like a child and not being helpful, Hyperion."

"How dare are you talk to me like that you bastard? I shall rip that silver tongue of yours o-"

"Do you want your answers or not?" Prometheus snapped at Hyperion, "If you want to be helpful, back off and give me some space, I am not seeing anything. It is possible to be Chaos' doing, which means his son is likely to be involved in the situation in Athens right now. Whatever that is powerful enough to block my vision of the future is going to take time to break, unless… of course, you are willing to _accelerate _things a little bit…"

"What are you suggesting, Prometheus?" Hyperion questioned, though his voice was evidently calmer than before.

"Knowing Chaos," Prometheus said as if the name Chaos is poison, "he wouldn't blink before using dark magic to help his cause. Usually it takes good to conquer evil, but considering we are on team evil ourselves, we might as well counter it with one of our own. You know how magic wielders draw dark energy from human sacrifices, don't you? Get me twelve mortals and this will go a lot smoother."

"Consider it done." Hyperion grinned viciously at Prometheus and snapped his fingers. In a flash of burning golden beam, twelve people dressed casually materialized, looking wildly confused. Before they could register what was happening, however, a blinding golden glow consumed Hyperion as the Titan literally exploded into his true form. The might of a Titan's divine form was so powerful that the mortals burnt, their flesh melting to steaming blood and their bones turning into ashes, "Shame mortals had no idea how dangerous a city Athens can be for vacation destinations."

"What a waste," Prometheus shook his head, "I was going to need the human blood as well. It is, after all, called blood sacrifice for a reason. The process would be a lot quicker if human blood is served as a catalyst."

Hyperion shrugged and snapped his fingers again, summoning twelve more mortals. He unsheathed his golden sword and slaughtered the mortals one by one, the sight of blood and the sound of screams seemed only to turn his on even more as he grinned sadistically, his expression morphed into one of pleasured and his sword was stained by human blood, "All yours."

Prometheus made a small snort of disgust, too quite to become noticeable as a pool materialized on the rough, stone ground. Blood poured into the pool slowly until it was full, "Perfect," he grinned at Hyperion, and started chanting loudly in ancient Greek.

As soon as Prometheus was done chanting, he closed his eyes again and kneed down next to the pool, sinking his face into the pool until his entire head was covered by blood. All the sudden, Prometheus' head snapped out of the pool as the Titan landed on his back painfully, blood choking from his mouth as the pool of blood brunt and steamed. Prometheus' eyes had turned golden, burning as steam poured from his sockets.

Hyperion was too shocked to do anything when the words choked out of Prometheus' mouth, _"Huntress", "Chaos", "Bringer", "Primordial", "Perish"_. Then, the pool of blood was completely vaporized as Prometheus' eyes slammed shut.

Moments later, Prometheus' eyes snapped open again, only they are back to their normal grayed color, darting around in confusion, "Wh-What happened?"

"You just completed the blood sacrifice," Hyperion stuttered, his expression was still stunned as he stared at Prometheus with wide eyes, "You then apparently caught a glimpse of the future, because you started choking out a bunch of non-sensual words."

"Interesting…" Prometheus said thoughtfully, "I don't recall-arghhhhhhh!"

Prometheus was interrupted when a sharp, piercing scream was led loose from his mouth, his body caught on silver flames as the Titan slumped onto the ground, "What's happening to me!"

Prometheus screamed, but it was no use because his body started burning even harder. In the matter of seconds, there was nothing left of the once mighty Titan of Forethought, the great Prometheus, but a pile of golden ichor, his bones were burnt to ashes and his flesh had been but vapors of heat. Slowly, almost dramatically, the ichor formed one word.

One large, heart-piercing, bloodied word: MURDERER.

**Line Break**

The second Percy landed in the sea, he knew something was seriously wrong. The surface of the water, which was as calm and peaceful as a mirror, went wild all the sudden.

Enormous waves slammed onto the shore one by one, and they crushed into each other. Stormy clouds formed directly above the sea as thunder bellowed. Winds picked up quickly and a hurricane sparkling dangerously with electricity formed.

Percy was no fool, he knew exactly what it meant. In fact, he couldn't possibly be more familiar with what was happening. Poseidon was angry that he had entered his domain, and he was trying to force Percy out of it. Yet, Percy was unmoved.

The sea had embraced his just as he embraced the sea. His very nature as a child of sea, the son of Poseidon was protecting him from the sea god's wrath. Streams of water wrapped themselves around Percy as the poison of Chimera was washed out of his system, his wounds finally healing.

Strength surged back into his body and Percy opened his arms, calling the great power inside him. The waves froze in their track and fell back into the body of water gently. Dark clouds dispersed and the hurricane parted, winds ceased whipping as the sea was once, calmed again.

Percy breathed out in relief, apparently not even his newly-found healing ability was immune to Chimera venom. Now that he has no danger of dying anymore, not at this immediate moment, anyway. Kronos could have an army of monsters on him at the next second, just saying…

"Good job Jackson, didn't know you had it in you." A cold, amused voice came beside Percy, and it immediately sent shivers down Percy's spine. For a moment, a cocoon of darkness surrounded him, all Percy could feel was icy darkness, so cold, so… slippery that it disgusted him.

Percy's head snapped and he saw a shadowy figure standing next to him. He tried to get a better look at the man, but his figure was covered by shadows. A strange feeling rose from the pit of Percy's stomach, one that was familiar to him, yet Percy couldn't remember where or when.

He tried to reach out his hand, yet he couldn't. An unreal sense struck Percy, as if he had been caught in another demigod dream. His body was there yet he had no control over it, as if his mind was floating above the clouds. Percy's lips parted, but only a strained, dry noise came out.

"I have a message for you from my lord," The figure said again, his voice was impossibly high-pitched and sharp. The figure itself was shallow, Percy's senses couldn't pick up anything, as if the presence wasn't there at all. "This is only the beginning, whatever spirit in you Kronos and Gaea can not break, he will."

Almost dream like, Percy found himself breaking free from the trance he was trapped in. He lunged at the shadowy figure, with _Anaklusmos _somehow already in his hands. Percy's body slammed onto the figure, and it fell, almost too easily.

"Who are you!" Percy bellowed, gutting his knee on its stomach harshly, _Anaklusmos _raised and pointing at its face.

The loud laughter came again, only this time, it was even more unreal. Shadows slipped off the figure like a layer of skin, revealing a ferocious face, its expression twisted from the hysterical, monster-like laugh.

"I am you." The figure said, and Percy found himself frozen yet again, staring at a face identical to his own, "Why don't you come up with a smart retort Jackson? Or is this more than your brain, if there is one behind your skull at all, can process?"

"You are not real." Percy gasped, his expression showed nothing but astonishment. His body suddenly felt light, _too _light. "You are not me."

"But I am you." It laughed again, the sound was so strange, so shallow yet so deep, like a high-pitched, inhuman scream, compressed into an almost human-like tone. "Oh poor Percy, you can't even look at yourself. Your daddy doesn't love you, your girlfriend abandoned you, your friends despise you, Nyx hates you, Chaos only wants to use you. Everywhere you go, death follows. Maybe you are better off dead."

Percy brought his blade down, but a wall of shadows slammed onto him, sending him flying. Percy willed the shadows to disperse, but they wouldn't obey. Those shadows aren't Nyx's shadows.

"Consider me doing you a favor," It said, _Anaklusmos _had somehow slipped into its grasp, "Nobody is ever going to miss you, _freak."_

Percy cried, and somehow the world around him seemed to have collapsed. The city was destroyed, buried under ruins. Everything was on fire, the sky was strangely covered by blood red, without a single ray of sunlight. Glass shards were everywhere, floating mid-air like a city of glass had just shattered.

"Percy…" A faint voice came from behind. Percy snapped and turned, _Anaklusmos _had somehow reappeared in his right hand. What he saw made him gasp once again.

There stood Annabeth, her curly blond hair pulled back in a ponytail, her once beautiful face was tainted with dirt and blood, Percy didn't want to know whose it was. She was pale, too pale to be the girl he'd remembered. Her voice was faint and weak, almost a bare whisper, she sounded even worse than after almost dying in the battle with Polyphemus on the lone Cyclops' island.

"How-How… could you do… this to me…" Her voice cracked as tears filled her sockets, threatening to burst any second. Annabeth's body was visibly shaking, her thin, now-pale arms dangling from her shoulders. Percy's heart ached at the sight of her, he had never seen Annabeth like this before… This… Vulnerable, fragile. Even after everything that happened, the countless nights he had drank himself to sleep with the image of her face in his head, Percy still found himself yearning to run to her and hold her and tell her everything is going to be alright.

"How?" Annabeth finally broke down, tears streaming down her cheek uncontrollably. That's when the weirdest thing happened. A small girl, looking no more than the age of five, maybe even younger, appeared behind Annabeth. She walked next to Annabeth and hugged her legs tightly, where she could only reach. Annabeth kneeled down, tears still streaming down her face as she hugged the girl back, whispering words of comfort into her ears, her voice choking between sobs.

The girl was a very small frame, she had long curly hair, much like Annabeth's, except her hair was dirty blonde, slightly darker than Annabeth's, but otherwise they looked exact alike. Then Percy caught her eyes. Her big eyes wasn't one of stormy grey, like he had expected, they were green, vivid green, vibrating, deep, sea green eyes, just like his own.

That's when realization struck. The girl… The little girl… She's… She… Words wouldn't form, not even in Percy's mind. Despite how crazy it sounded, somehow, in the deepest part of his heart, Percy knew it was true, unmistakably, undoubtedly true.

Percy couldn't move, his body wouldn't. He was paralyzed, an entirely different kind from what he'd felt before. His mind had gone numb, his eyes, disbelieving eyes went wide, his jaw hanging wide open, refusing to close.

"How could you do this to us, Percy?" Words formed on Annabeth's lips just as a massive bolt of lightning struck. Both figures vanished in smoke and dusts.

"Now that's what I call revelations." Somehow, the voice of the shadowy figure echoed in his mind. Percy didn't need to see him to tell that he was grinning manically at him. Slowly, Percy turned, his anger building inside him as he faced the figure once again, the world around them still in ruins. All Percy could feel was raw anger coursing through his veins, the wild, irrational raw animalistic instincts at the verge of breaking through the last barrier of his rational mind, the urge of ripping open throats tippling to consume his mind, the very raw savage desires he'd been fighting to hold back ever since Mormo's venom entered his system threatened to take over. This time, Percy led it. He didn't care anymore, all he wanted was to rip the figure in front of him apart.

With a piercing shriek, Percy charged at the figure, bloodshot filled his vision as the raw desire to taste blood took over his mind. Percy charged straight at the figure with _Anaklusmos_, he stabbed out, the legendary blade burying itself deep into the figure's stomach, but it didn't even move aside from the strike as blood shot out from the wound, covering Percy with redness.

Percy swore he saw the figure's grin widening before the world fell apart again. He stared dead at the shadowy figure, and almost cried. In front of him, was Zoë, with a horrifying wound on her stomach, green from the poison.

_Anaklusmos _buried itself into Zoë's stomach. Her eyes were wide, but unfocused. Light seemed to be leaving her orbs as she whimpered weakly, her skin had gone paler than paper, as pale as death itself. Her gaze slowly landed on Percy, her eyes were full of betrayal and hurt. Her mouth moved, but no word would come out.

Percy looked at himself, his hands, arms, face and shirt were entirely covered in the redness of blood, _Zoë's _blood. Horror washed over Percy as he rushed to Zoë's side, holding her tightly as her eyes closed and her hands slumped.

"You did this!" An accusing voice blurted out from beneath. Percy's head jerked up, releasing his grip on Zoë and glanced down. Somehow, Zoë had vanished, only to be replaced by another huntress, another _dead_ huntress.

Lying there was Bianca Di Angelo, her onyx eyes as dark as midnight. Scars and burns and slashes covered her body, her hunting gear was brunt and torn and ripped in pieces, dark tarnish covering its surface. Black fires of fury burnt in her eyes, directed at Percy as the demigod shivered in shock and horror at the sight unfolding in front of him.

"You did this to me!" Bianca shouted as black blood poured from her mouth, then her nose, eyes and ears. "You killed me!"

"Bianca…" Words left Percy's mouth weakly, he seemed to be paralyzed all over again, frozen in his own trance. His fingertip moved just so slightly, wanting to reach out to Bianca, to heal her, to fix his mistake, but his own body wouldn't let him.

"You did this… YOU DID THIS!" Bianca screamed as blood poured from her at an even more rapid speed, her body seemed to be disintegrating as a blinding white beam slowly consumed her, "I AM DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU!" Bianca screamed, and the air around her caught ablaze.

Then, it exploded.

The dark feeling of icy coldness returned. A slippery, cold tentacle wrapped itself around Percy's neck. Its long, sharp, razor nails dug into Percy's throat, slashed across his skin and pierced open his artery.

The last thing in Percy's vision was his own blood, exploding. Then, he woke up.

The world around him shattered as Percy crashed back into reality.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and constructive criticism is welcomed!**


	10. Chapter Nine: Denver

Chapter Nine: Denver

* * *

**I don't own Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan does.**

**This story is inspired by Kevin 1984's Son of Chaos.**

* * *

Annabeth swore to Athena something was seriously wrong with Percy Jackson. Sure, he had always acted like the whole world had wronged him so much. Anything that dismays him, a word, an expression, even a gesture might send him off the rails.

He was so cocky, so self-righteous, and so bitter that sometimes he reminded her of how Luke had became. But Annabeth shrugged it off, the guy's father is the first Primordial. Gods are weird, so are their children, period. Big mistake, especially for a child of Athena.

Annabeth always thought that somebody ought to knock him down a peg, and it looked like someone did. When she and the others found Percy after his impressive high diving, the demigod looked pretty shaken up. He was sucking in oxygen hard, like he had been drowning, _or just woke up from a terrible nightmare._

His face was pale, paler than she'd ever seen, and when he saw her, he looked dead at her, like he'd saw a ghost. The wild strangeness on his expression directing at Annabeth, so strange that Percy couldn't even cover it up. He didn't say anything then, just looked at them before breaking into a sprint.

Annabeth swore she saw tears streaming down his cheeks.

Whatever happened to him back there, Annabeth was sure it was a lot more than just a monster.

It took them _hours, _literally hours of running before finally catching up with Percy as night descended. By the time they finally caught him in their sight, Annabeth thanked all the Gods that came to her mind, even Hades, that she could finally stop and catch her breathe.

That's when yet the weirdest thing happened. She saw a flash in front of her eyes, like a demigod dream.

**She was watching, herself stood somewhere up high, was that a Celestial Bronze warship? She was looking down then. Annabeth followed her past-or future-self's gaze, and she saw herself gasping. Percy was there, standing in the middle of a crowd of what must be over two hundred teenagers, all dressed in purple T-shirts, some of them were armed with a sword or a spear, some wore a helmet and body armor.**

**But she spotted Percy with one single glance anyway, like how her eyeballs were attracted to him by magnetism. He was walking towards the ship with his arms around two other teens like they were best friends. He looked eased, happier than she'd ever seen him, but somehow, Annabeth had a feeling that statement was false.**

**Percy wore… was he wearing his bed sheet? No, he was wearing a plain white toga with a purple cape attached to it, like a Roman warrior returning from battle. Roman? Where did that come from? Somehow, Annabeth knew he was looking at her, just as she knew that she was looking at him, their eyes never leaving each other.**

**The ship came to a halt, and Annabeth saw herself slinging down a rope from the ship, leaving her dagger and shield behind. She landed on her feet gracefully, like her mother descending onto ancient Greek battleground, destroying her enemies with her might.**

**The sea of crowds parted for Annabeth, and she walked down that path without hesitation. She could hear a few more bodies dropping from the ship in a faint distance, but she didn't care. Some parts of her mind registered how beautiful the city was, how brilliant the architectures were, like her personal branded dreamland, but she didn't care. She saw a girl, dressing in full battle armor with a purple cape flying on her back, much like Percy's, but she didn't care.**

**She saw Percy, smiling at her, and that's all she cared about, as if everything else in the world didn't matter. She surged at him, just as he rushed at her…**

Then the dream faded. Annabeth blinked hard, what on Earth was that. She registered Percy's mouth opening, and words forming on his lips, presuming to apologize for the wild chase he'd sent them on half way across St. Louis, but she didn't catch a word.

She felt something, just like how something inside her stirred, for a very brief moment, so brief that Annabeth's dismissed it for the battle adrenaline when she first saw him on Half-Blood Hill, dragging Grover across the field.

She saw something too, a flash in front of her eyes, like a cold breeze just blew at her graveyard. Now she remembered what she'd saw clearly.

They were together again, standing back to back with their armors on and weapons drawn. They'd been standing in the middle of an army then, wasting monsters and gutting demigods, fighting their way out. Annabeth saw something _moving, _a flash of movement at the corner of her eyes. Without hesitation, she threw herself in front of Percy just as the blade pierced her skin.

Annabeth blinked again, the rest of the demigods plus Grover were already moving. Percy casted her a subtle glance, not stopping in his track.

_Someone'd better tell her what the Hades is going on._

**Line Break**

Two days later, the questers found themselves sitting in a gleaming chrome diner at the train's destination, Denver. Percy noted that the train still operated with its last carriage blown-ah no, _missing_. It's a miracle that no one discovered anything strange yet.

He had volunteered to buy everyone dinner considering it an apology for having them chasing him across St. Louis for hours, not that anybody else had any cash with them anyway.

"Hey Clarisse." Percy suddenly said, dropping his cheeseburger back onto the plate.

"Hmm?" Clarisse muttered, stuffing a handful of French fries into her already-full mouth.

"I think I saw a motel on the corner of the street, why don't go and make sure we can get ourselves checked in tonight?" Percy suggested, reaching into his pocket and pulling his magical credit card out, reaching it out to Clarisse. "You can pick their grandest suite."

"Alright," Clarisse grumbled, snatching the credit card from Percy's outstretched hand, "But don't be too surprised if comes back overdraft."

"I think the balance is unlimited," Percy pointed out, grabbing another sandwich across the dining table, "and do take Theseus with you, we don't need him to humiliate himself by trying and failing to flirt with some girl here."

"Even better!" Clarisse grinned and shouted wickedly as grabbed Theseus roughly and picked him up by the ear, dragging him away from his far-from-finished dinner.

"Hey!" Theseus protested loudly, "Get your dirty hands off me war spawn! My father will hear about this!"

"Oh shut up princess!" Clarisse rolled her eyes disdainfully, "Another word comes out of that trap of yours and we will find a nice, sweet sewer for you to sleep tonight."

That shut Theseus up for good as he was still being half-dragged out of the diner by a vicious looking Clarisse.

Annabeth raised a suspicious eyebrow at the exchange, but decided against making a comment.

That's when things went crazy again.

**Line Break**

"Apparently our brother here has gone mad." Kronos decided, his morphed into one of disgust as he turned to Koios, "What do the mortals call it? P-P… P something?"

"Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder," Koios replied, his eyes turning away from Hyperion, "and it seems that you are correct, brother. Hyperion is nothing like the Titan he was before leaving for Athens."

"I KNOW WHAT I SAW!" Hyperion bellowed from middle of the room, away from the two Titans' thrones, "Krios almost beat me to death, and Prometheus burst into a pool of blood right on my face!"

Kronos only gave a sneer filled with contempt, "Do not be a fool, Hyperion, even if I do believe you, who could have been powerful enough to do it? What does that mean?"

"I do not have the answers to what you ask, brother," Hyperion shook his head, "What I do know is, just before Prometheus died, he gave me his last words: 'No more games, kill the son of Chaos with everything you've got, or it will be the end of the Titans.' Something about the Primordial too. Does that sound like a joke to you, _brother?"_

Kronos growled, he was in front of Hyperion in a flash. There wasn't much that needed to be said as Kronos jammed his fist onto Hyperion's jaw, knocking the mad Titan unconscious in a thud.

Koios looked at Kronos with interest, formulating a plan in his mind as his eyes then averted to Hyperion, "I don't know about you, brother, but I think what Hyperion just said deserves our attention."

"I know what I'm doing," Kronos waved dismissively, "Especially when dealing with that bastard Jackson. Speaking of Hyperion, according to him, our dearest brother Krios is no longer with us, which is unfortunate, since he has been running the _project _for me. Koios, it seems that you are the most suitable candidate left. You are here by appointed as the new director of the _project, _and I do expect you to pick up the pace things are going, the progress has been… unacceptably slow, and we can not afford it if there isn't a significant break through anytime soon. Understood?"

Koios nodded.

"Excellent," Kronos grinned wickedly, "Now, bring up our newest test subject."

Koios waved, and he door to the room of black thrones banged open. Two armed guards stormed in, both male demigods, dressed in heavy Greek style battle armor, with a Celestial Bronze sword sheathed on their waist, a circular shield strapped onto their back and various daggers and short blades strapped and sheathed on their weapon belt and combat boots, a Greek Fire grenade hang loosely on the other side of their waist.

The two guards dragged in a girl, who was a small-framed, slim figure, looking twelve, at most. She had long, silky jet black hair that reached as far as the back of her waist, tangled and stained by blood and filth. Her sea green eyes were big, deep as the ocean itself and livid. Cuts and bruises covered her body, with a large gash across the abdomen of her shirt and knife cuts tearing and ripping the fabrics, evident of the torment she'd been put through recently.

The girl was struggling, but both her hands and feet were firmly locked in Celestial Bronze bounds, and the guards were being far from gentle. A third guard emerged, tailing a few feet behind with a revolver in his hands, loaded with non-lethal tranquilizing rounds, the gun point aimed at the girl's neck with dead precision. A automatic crossbow was hang over his shoulder, with a dozen sharp, one hundred percent lethal Celestial Bronze arrows locked into the chamber and a quiver strapped onto his back, filled with more Celestial Bronze arrows.

Both guards yanked the girl roughly and flung her across the room, right at the feet of Kronos' throne. The Titan nodded and the three guards bowed before backing to the corner of the room.

"Well, well, look what we have here," Kronos grinned in satisfaction at the girl, "you look almost ready for what we have in store for you, I assure you we are going to have _so _much _fun. _Looks like Krios has been putting his _toys _in action, my brother does wonders when it comes to the art of torture, it's almost entertaining to watch, don't you agree?"

The girl spitted in disgust, "Screw you, Titan, you are not getting anything from me!"

"That's not very nice, is it?" Kronos mocked with a wicked grin on his face, his gaze turning to one of the guards standing by the far end of the throne room, "I think Ms. Jackson here needs to be taught a lesson on basic manners, will you do the honor?"

"With _pleasure_, my lord." The demigod, who looked no more than sixteen or so grinned sadistically, his eyes shined with a sick satisfaction as he brought up his revolver and shot the girl in the stomach. The girl cried in pain and her body shook as the electric round struck her, sending bolts of imminence pain into her body.

"My brother will find me, and he's going to send you back to the hellhole you belong, Kronos." The girl choked out between gasps of pain.

"Your brother, you see, is just like you, Grace Jackson," Kronos said, the same sadistic grin still stretched across the corners of his mouth, "He has too many attachments, he cares to much. His one fatal flaw is personal loyalty, how pathetic. He can not bear to see the ones he loves to get hurt, which is his greatest weakness, and that makes him vulnerable. I can break him, just as easily as how I am going to break you, Jackson."

"Bring her back to the torturing chamber!" Kronos ordered, "And do _thank _Ms. Jackson for being so co-operative here."

The same guard shot her two more times, one at her leg and the other hit her shoulder, "That ought to teach her to behave like a good little girl," He grinned, "Come guys, let's take this filthy whore back to the chamber who we can some more fun with her, and don't even think about trying anything funny, bitch, I've got more than enough rounds left and I'd be more than happy to use them on you. Let's go." He beaconed at the two other guards, who took one arm each, and dragged her out of the room with her legs dangling on the floor.

"Now that's settled with, I expect you to be particularly brutal with that one. Let's crush that pretty body of hers before working on her spirit." Kronos said, ignoring the look of disgust on Koios' face as he gave his orders, "Update me on our current subjects."

"Subject A1 has been resisting, the same way she has been fighting us for the past years. I have consulted with Krios before he left for Athens, something must be grounding the girl to reality, anyone else would've already been broken after being inflicting pain all forms of pain possible, both physical and mental for over a millennium." Koios took a momentary pause before continuing, "Subject B1 has only been with us for a very short period of time, though she has been evidently more co-operative than subject A1. We have been making progress on either subjects and have collected valuable data from them, however subject B1 is not gifted like subject A1 is, a gift which would benefit us when the war arrives. As for subject B2, she will go through an extensive phase one before the implementation of phase two of the _project_, in which a significant breakthrough is needed and I believe she would be our perfect candidate to initiate phase three with. If this succeeds, which I believe is only a matter of short time comparing to subjects A1 and B1, we will be able to deal with _both _Chaos and whatever force responsible for what happened to our brothers."

"One small syringe worth," Kronos said, a syringe filled with black liquid magically appeared in his hands, "All that trouble I had to go through to get my hands on it. The only way is to deal with some Primordial scumbags nowadays. The huntress is getting to close to this."

"Rest assured, brother," Koios inclined his head, "The huntress knows nothing about what has been going on in the black fortress. She is far behind us in progress, and it appears that _they _have decided to personally intervene, it appears that we are not the only ones who don't like her digging too deep. Whoever her supplier is, has gone quiet, and she has not set a foot away from her hunt."

"Nightshade is no threat to us, it seems, Jackson is the one who we need to worry about," Kronos nodded, "Well then, let's get on with it."

**Line Break**

The second the dinosaur sized motorcycle pulled over at the diner, a shockwave sent through the structure of the building. All conversation ceased as the ground shook, someone might as well just hit the pause button.

The motorcycle's headlight glared a harsh, flaming blood red, classical shotguns painted with blood red flames holstered on either sides of the motorcycle. The rider swung himself off the bike, a wicked grin worn on his face with a hunting blade strapped on his thigh that only proved the notion further.

"Greetings, punks," The man said as he pulled and swung himself onto the only empty seat next to Annabeth, directly facing Percy, "Hope you are enjoying your meal, because you are going to do something for me."

Annabeth and Grover seemed to be frozen in their seats, their eyes widened in shock, but Percy knew exactly who he was. In fact, Percy only knew him too well, "I don't see why we'd do that, _Ares, _did that thick skull of yours get fried by Hephaestus?"

The tension was dangerously thick now, the air between the table was thin and somehow Percy could smell something being scorched, something near Ares…

"You are lucky I'm feeling forgiving tonight, punk," Ares said through gritted teeth, red flames burning tall in his eyes, though Percy'd rather believe that Kronos is a peace-loving philanthropist than Ares didn't try, key word, _try, _to incinerate him on the spot for reasons other than Chaos' threat, regardless of how empty it had been… "I have a proposition for you. I can see you guys are running short on supplies and need a way to reach the destination of your quest. Here's what I'm offering: Fresh supplies enough for all of you to make it through the week, and a free ride all the way to L.A., with one stop at Vegas, that's it. In return, I only ask you to do one tiny favor for me, that sounds fair, no, _generous,_ doesn't it?"

"Tempting, but tenuous, I think we'll past. We have no interest of working for a scumbag like yourself, even if we don't have an ongoing quest at our hands. Besides, I believe you just ignored the fact that we have enough supplies to last through the summer with us and we are more than capable of finding our own transportation to Los Angeles," Percy smirked at Ares cockily, "But points for your effort anyway, _lord."_

"How dare are you rejecting a quest issued by a _God, _myself, demigod?" Ares snapped furiously, his body was literally steaming, and Annabeth was having a hard time being crowded against the window by Ares' broad figure.

"No law of the Fates states that a quest offered by a God must be accepted by the hero, quite the opposite, actually. So I think we'll be fine. We have already accepted a quest demanded by your Olympian council, your douchebag for a father himself, in fact." Percy only rolled his eyes at Ares, "Now unless you have anything else to relay to us, _milord, _I think we'll settle for a night of rest so we'd have a better shot at retrieving your father's missing symbol of power. I'd hate to imagine what'd happen if this goes sideways because of you, a civil war among the Gods would be nasty, don't you say so? Though I'd imagine you wouldn't be nearly as sad as the rest of us, would you? A war on that scale would, after all, make you more powerful, powerful enough to… Let's say, _challenge _your father's throne, isn't that right, my dear great-great-grandson?"

"Well, if you insist, then I guess I can only express my deepest regret that every mortal in this diner will be dead before you can set a foot out of the door." Ares' anger had, somehow, subdued, and he was giving Percy that Ares-only vicious grin. For the first time, Percy had a bad feeling about this, as if Ares knew something he didn't, "Oh don't get me wrong, everything you said has been _absolutely _correct, and if you are still not interested in my offer… Well, it's almost tragic how fragile mortal lives are, don't you agree son of Chaos?"

"Ha, you are most certainly right," Percy laughed, "I suppose I'll just have to kill you first to make sure that doesn't happen."

"I'd agree with you here," Ares laughed back, "Except there's three of you against me, a _God, _I doubt if that's enough to take an Olympian down, do you?"

"Oh it will be enough," Percy grinned, "More than enough you'll find it. In fact, I'd be more than capable of taking you down by myself."

"Such spirit! I like you, Chaos spawn," Ares laughed even harder, "and a great sense of humor too. I don't think I'd ever laughed this much in my life."

"That just proves how humorous I really am," Percy said, "Especially considering I wasn't even trying to be funny in the first place. Just imagine how hard you'd be cracking up if I was."

"Very funny. You know what punk, you'd be twice as funny as you really are if you are half as funny as you think you are, just how funny is that?" Ares said, and he shoved the table over, before connecting his feet with the piece of furniture, sending it flying at Percy.

Percy jumped left and moved out of the way just inside. He wasted no time before diving forward, slamming his body onto Ares, sending the war god straight onto the floor, "Can't even kick straight now, can we?" He taunted, and jammed his fist on Ares' stomach, before jumping back and summoning his combat gear by pulling the watch resting on his left wrist, "I'm really going to enjoy what happens now."

"You and me both, punk." Ares grinned maniacally, and a set of heavy Greek style battle armor materialized, covering every inch of the war god's exposed skin. An enormous baseball bat that would have made coach jealous appeared in Ares' right grasp. Urgh… What is it with the Gods and baseball bats anyway? First Heracles then Dionysus… Dionysus… bastard's so going to pay for it the next time Percy sees him, "How would you like get smashed punk? Classical or modern?"

"Smash this." Percy said. He quickly pulled out his pistol from the holster strapped tightly onto his right thigh and fired at Ares. The war god caught on orange flames as the bullet made contact with him, incinerating instantly at contact.

The baseball bat glowed and the next thing Percy knew it was replaced by the shot gun previously holstered by Ares' motorcycle, "How about a bit of both, punk?" Ares said, and he pulled the trigger.

Switching to vampire mode, Percy flashed and jumped aside from the bullet with ease. It dug into the far wall behind him and the Celestial Bronze exploded at contact, "Explosive rounds?" Percy rolled his eyes at Ares, "That's cheating! Do I need to teach you the basic combat conduct now, Ares?"

Ares fired another round and this time Percy didn't even move. The bullet struck the ceiling and took out the chandelier. A few mortals blinked in confusion, but went back to their dinner anyway. Talking about our love for the mist…

"Wonderful aim Ares!" Percy shouted, sarcasm dripping from his tone, "No wonder why they call you the God of War!"

"Oh you are about to see why they call me the God of War, punk!" Ares yelled back, unloading the bullet shells from his weapon before pushing two more bullets into the chamber and loading the weapon again, "Try this!" He shouted, and fired at Percy again. This time the second round was aimed at where Percy's landed dodging the first shot. Percy snapped his head up and ducked the bullet, just barely. His hands went up and he sent a silent thanks to Chaos when he felt his ears were still attached.

"Damn it!" Ares swore loudly and reached for more ammunition, not caring the terrible influence on young children as he did. That's when Percy saw his window. It was barely a second, but that's more than enough for an experienced warrior like Percy. It was a split second decision and an easy one to make. He sprang into action then, leaping into air and bringing his knee up, slamming it onto Ares' stomach hard before bringing his elbow down, gutting the war god by his neck.

Ares choked as he dropped his shot gun. Percy spun and delivered a powerful kick at Ares' groin causing the war god to cry out in pain before bringing up his fist one more time, sending Ares crash landing onto the ground hard, all of that done in a swift motion.

"The next time we meet… Urgh… You are going to regret this, punk." Ares choked out. Percy looked at his disdainfully before picking up the shot gun and unleashing both rounds at the war god's chest, barely missing his heart on purpose.

He brought the weapon down then and snapped it with his knee. Percy released his hold and the Celestial Bronze cluttered onto the ground, "I look forward to it then." He spat with disgust, and beckoned at Annabeth and Grover, who appeared too astonished to move, their eyes wide and their jaws swung open, "Well come on then, I don't plan on staying here all night."

Percy leaned down and picked up the blue nylon backpack Ares left on his seat, "You don't mind if I take this, do you?" He mocked, "A little bird told me there something _very _interesting in there, don't you think so Ares?"

Annabeth and Grover shook themselves out of their trance before joining Percy in a jog, Ares' death glare imprinted on their backs, "Soon… Chaos spawn, very soon, you will regret this.", he said, before vanishing.

**Line Break**

"Alright bitch, for your own sake, you'd better start _talking." _Ares growled maniacally at the two chained figures in front of him, "I'm far from feeling merciful right now after the stunt the son of Chaos just pulled so, _talk_. I want to know his weaknesses, tell me how to break him, or, otherwise things are going to get really _rough."_

Atlanta spitted at Ares' feet.

"You asked for it, bitch." Ares said, a leather whip materializing in his hands, "Last chance. " There was no response, and the war god slashed out, the leather whip lashing at Calisto's exposed thigh. The ex-huntress cried out in pain while Atalanta screamed.

"Still not talking?" Ares taunted as he brought his whip up, only to lash out at Calisto again with full force, "I am really going to _enjoy _this."

**Line Break**

It was an uneventful night, maybe _too _uneventful. Percy didn't know, but he wasn't complaining. The silence of night was calming, though it meant very little to him since he wouldn't have slept anyway. Lately it seemed to be the only way to keep nightmares away.

Lying in the bed, doing nothing at all except for blinking emptily and staring at the ceiling like a fool… Percy couldn't believe he actually missed those nights in the Void, completely wasted by alcohol and women…

But of course, his life was never uneventful. In fact, it turned out wishing for one full night of peace would be a luxury for him to ask.

It must have been three o'clock when he heard the noise, the low-toned chatters and light footsteps. It was faint, too faint for human ears, but thanks to his newly gained abilities, Percy caught it. That's when the door of the motel was busted open.

Percy wasted no time before leaping into action. He brought out his ballpoint pen from his jeans pocket and uncapped it, _Anaklusmos _extended into its three feet long sword form. Percy sprinted and swung his backpack onto his shoulder as he did. The demigod brought both his arms up to cover his head as his body slammed onto the thin piece of paper called a wall in the motel.

He rammed onto the structure and knocked a hole on it, just large enough for him to squeeze through. Percy landed in the room next to his, which was Annabeth's. In any other circumstances it would have been an idea so bad that not even Percy would dare to think of, but desperate times required desperate measures, an angry Annabeth would be the last thing he'd need to deal with.

"What the…" Annabeth muttered as she jolted up from her sleep. Thank Chaos she was decent, otherwise Percy would have half of his teeth missing by the time they get back to camp.

"No time to explain!" Percy shouted as the sounds of explosions and door being brought down by brutal force and people shouting loudly came downstairs, "Grab your stuff and get the others, meet me at hallway!"

Annabeth nodded and quickly gathered her things, the backpack Percy took from Ares, which was stuffed with a few fresh T-shirts and jeans, a couple bars of Oreo, a hundred bucks in cash, a small bag full of Golden Drachmas, a zip bag worth Ambrosia squares, a canister containing Nectar and a few bottle of water. Percy was honestly surprised that Ares was actually being generous, and he managed to stuff all those things in one bag, because there was no way in Hades Percy could have done it himself.

She grabbed her trustworthy Celestial Bronze dagger from her nightstand and strapped it onto her thigh. Annabeth then picked up her Yankee cap and stuffed it into the back of her jeans, as for how, Percy had no idea and preferred to keep it that way, some things about Annabeth were better not known, Percy'd learnt it the hard way…

"Let's go." Annabeth said, and stormed out of her room. Percy followed, opting for the door this time since there's no need to be rude in front of a lady more than once in one night. Annabeth knocked the door to her right to wake Clarisse, someone Percy definitely didn't want to take his chances with… and Percy turned left and reached the door knob to Grover's room.

After dragging a dreaming Grover, who was repeatedly crying "Food!", "Tins!", "Enchiladas" and a bunch of things Percy hoped he never heard, out of his bed, and dumping a whole bucket of ice on Theseus (Swear to Chaos Percy didn't do it for fun, professional reasons only, okay, maybe a little bit, okay, more than just a little bit), Percy led the pair out the hallway, and met Annabeth and Clarisse, who'd both just gotten their, with their weapons out and ready for battle.

"Hey Clarisse, got any more of the stun grenades Beckendorf made left?" Percy asked as he approached. Clarisse pulled a tall grenade off her belt, with was full of weapons hanging.

"Just this last one." Clarisse said, and Percy nodded, "One will be enough. I want everyone to run to the roof as quickly as possible the second this thing goes off, got it?"

Nods and "Yes"es and "Got that, punk!" wonder who said the last one… (*Cough*Clarisse*cough*).

A dozen demigods emerged from the stairs. All of them were dressed in full battle armor, with a circular Celestial Bronze shield strapped onto their left arm, and either a sword or a spear held tightly in their right hand, except the one leading them, who clearly held himself with more authority than any other figure.

He wore a light chest plate only, not even a helmet or a shield. He held an automatic crossbow loaded with Celestial Bronze arrows, even more were stocked in the quiver swung over his right shoulder. A silver revolver was strapped onto his thigh, loaded with what appeared to be non lethal rounds, though Percy didn't want to test his theory in practice. Two Greek fire grenades hang on either side of his weapon belt.

"In the name of our lord, Jackson…" The figure, looking around sixteen bellowed, and Percy never allowed him the chance to finish. Without hesitation, Percy pulled the pin and tossed the grenade at the demigods who's crowded the staircase up.

A few loud swears and coughs were audible from the crowd as the leader shouted to maintain formation and pursue the four demigods plus Grover the Satyr, but they were already on their heels as they sprinted to the top staircase leading to the roof.

The demigods charged upstairs with Clarisse in the lead until a metal door blocked their way. "It's locked!" Clarisse called out as she tried the knob, "And those punks are closing up fast!"

"Move!" Annabeth shouted from behind, she pushed Clarisse and raised her dagger. In a swift motion, the daughter of Athena swung her dagger down, slamming onto the knob as the metal cluttered onto the ground with a thud. She then brought her feet up and knocked the door down with her combat boots.

"Remind me to never piss you off again brainie!" Clarisse yelled as she jumped out of the door leading to the roof. Percy almost choked but held his tongue and shoved Theseus to move. An arrow brushed pass his shoulder, striking the wall in front of him and Percy knew it's time to hurry up.

Percy jumped onto the roof and turned, he waved just as more arrows were sent flying at me, a wall of blazing orange flames went up, cutting off the hunters from the hunted. A loud swear could be heard even from the other side of the flames, something about "New shirt ruined" and "Bring down this motherf***ing wall of fire!".

Again Percy was glad he wasn't on the other side spending some quality time with Kronos' lapdogs.

"So what now?" Grover asked and Percy smirked, in such way that all his friends (Or enemies *cough*Theseus*cough*) knew it meant some serious trouble.

"I'd try to hold on to something if I were you," Percy said, "and ladies, this might mess your hair up just a bit." He closed his eyes in concentration, and started chanting loudly in the mother tongue of the Primordial, a language so ancient that only Chaos and his children spoke anymore. His arms started crossing just as how he remembered seeing Chaos doing.

"Do you even know what you are doing here?" Of course, Theseus had to open that trap of his, "Or are you just going to get us killed Chaos spawn?"

"Shut up!" Clarisse yelled and whacked Theseus on the head with her fist really hard. For the first time in his life, Percy wanted to hug Clarisse.

An enormous wave of energy shot from Percy's palm as a blue doorway exploded into existence, wind started picking up and the roof shook. For a brief moment, Percy thought the building was going to collapse, which would have been a really ironic way to die considering all the crap they'd put through to get there. Thank Chaos the motel wasn't as fragile as it looked.

"Everybody jump in!" Percy shouted. Annabeth was the first to go through, then came Clarisse after threatening Percy an eternity of misery in afterlife if it killed them, what else were you expecting from Clarisse, and Grover, who was panicking and Theseus, who Percy had to shove through the portal, he did do that one for fun.

Finally, Percy stepped into the portal just as the wall of flames extinguished and a rain of arrows was unleashed on him.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and constructive criticism is welcomed!**


	11. Chapter Ten: Hunted

Chapter Ten: Hunted

"Jackson and his crew were in the motel like you said, my lord," The demigod said, his head inclined slightly at the image of the Titan lord, "But they have managed to escape from us. However from where they were last seen, traces of magic were found. I have concluded that Jackson escaped through some sort of magical portal, milord. We have swept the motel inside out, there is nothing useful left, but we made sure there would be no _witnesses _of what happened tonight here, my lord. The motel is in flames as we speak. What are your orders, my lord, do you wish us to remain in Denver and conduct a city-wide manhunt?"

"No," Kronos said slowly, an expression of dismay was on his face when he heard the news, but he wasn't too surprised considering it was Perseus Jackson he's dealing with, "We let it play. None of it will matter anymore once our plan is set in motion, in the mean time, get yourself and your men to Los Angeles, and wait for my orders once you get there."

"Of course, my lord," The demigod bowed, his crossbow was held in his hands tightly and his revolver was still strapped onto his thigh. "We will be on our way the first thing after dawn."

The image of Kronos vanished as the Titan swiped at the Iris Message. The demigod rose and swung his crossbow over his shoulder, "Alright boys, listen up! We will be rolling to L.A. by dawn, in the mean time, let's find ourselves a place to stay."

"Knew should've waited to burn down that piece of garbage." He muttered under his breathe.

**Line Break**

Clarisse swore loudly as she landed, guess who needs a lesson on manners now? "Where the Hades are we?"

"I don't know, ask Mr. I'm-freaking-invincible here!" Annabeth said sarcastically as she quickly scanned her surroundings, "Please tell me we are still in the country."

"Thanks a lot guys," Percy muttered back with equally amount of sarcasm dripping, "My heart is melted by the level of faith and trust you have in me."

"Whatever punk," Clarisse rolled her eyes impatiently, "Just tell me where the Hades we are."

"Chill Clarisse, you need to chill, we are only in… WHERE THE HADES IS THIS?" Percy joked half-heartedly, scanning his surroundings quickly. He burst when he realized they'd winded up somewhere that sure as Hades wasn't Las Vegas.

"Great, please, correct me if I'm wrong," Theseus muttered sarcastically, "but here we are, trapped in the middle of nowhere, with no mean of transportation or shelter whatsoever, and there's only mere days left for us to try to stop WWIII, thanks to my dearest half-brother."

"Yep, that pretty much sums it up." Percy admitted.

"Now what?"

**Line Break**

After getting some food for a hungry Grover, silencing a whining Theseus, bickering with an annoyed Clarisse, receiving about a hundred eye-rolls and suspicious glances from Annabeth, the demigods found themselves in British Colombia.

Annabeth thanked Athena that they didn't wind up on East Coast, though she could see that Percy was obviously annoyed that her previous remark'd came true.

The questers were only less than a mile away from the nearest airport, but they all agreed that taking a plane would still be a stupid idea, even if they were on the other side of the border. So they opted to break into the airport's car park instead.

Lucky for them, the park was massive, and had no shortage of cars for their selection. Clarisse was tempted when she saw a ravish-looking black motorbike, insisting that it would be a fitting transportation for a warrior like herself, but Annabeth pointed out that choosing an automobile which offers basically zero protection and having to separate the team for a ride across half of North America would be an idea so insanely terrible not even Percy would go for.

Percy was personally offended by her comment yet again.

The team eventually agreed on a Hummer Grover spotted at the far end of the park, minus Theseus, whose opinion was, of course, ignored. Percy was surprised to find a military vehicle there but wasn't about to complain.

He jumped behind the wheel before Clarisse, or even worse, Theseus could make it. Percy saw a note stuck on the wheel, he ripped it off before anyone else could notice. Percy glimpsed at it, and it wrote:

_Dear Perseus_

_It has been a while since out last contact. As you understand, I am bound by the ancient laws to not interfere in mortal affairs like all other deities, therefore I can only help you so little during your quest. Canada is away from Olympus, and the vision of the Gods is clouded here as it approaches the land beyond the Gods. However make no mistake, the monsters here will hunt you just as ruthlessly._

_I have looked into the matter, but how the knowledge came to Gaea and Kronos is still my guess, but I did find something. There has been a rapid increase in activity of werewolves, packs have gathered by Lycaon, dozens more are arriving from the ancient lands. Beware, I have every reason to believe that the lycanthropes will look to hunt you down by Gaea's orders._

_This has also been picked up by the hunters, you already know that the hunt has spent millennia hunting lycanthropes to the verge of extinction, and there is a real possibility that you might encounter them on your quest. Their Goddess Artemis is one of the few who have doubt about Zeus and is willing to hear what you have to say, but them being convinced that you are my son will make things a lot harder for you, and let's not forget her view about men. Zoë is with them, but do remember you are to pretend to not know each other, otherwise suspicions will arise._

_Things are not well at Camp Half-Blood either. Demigods are dividing, and the crack between them will only grow. As a matter of fact, very soon Greek demigods shall be more divided than they ever were during the Trojan War. There are dark times ahead of us, this game has gone far bigger than either of us could have imagined when we started this, Percy. All of us will have difficult calls to make, especially you. It is time for you to choose, my friend, you must decide where your loyalties lie._

_See you soon_

_Chaos_

As soon as Percy finished reading the letter, the thin piece of paper caught on blue flames. He watched the magical fire dancing around the thin edge of the paper as it burnt, disintegrating to nothing but white ashes, vanishing from his sight as a cool breeze of wind blew past.

Somehow Percy could say he was surprised.

At least not anymore when it came to Chaos.

The back of neck stiffened, a sense of strangeness washed over his stomach. Something was off. Percy was known to his enemies for having incredibly sharp senses, being up to pick up even the smallest things was one of the reasons Percy was still alive

His companions didn't appear to notice the strangeness and casual conversations went on around him. Clarisse managed to slip into shotgun while his attention was otherwise engaged, which didn't surprise him. If anything Percy was surprised that she didn't shove him off his seat so she'd be behind the wheel.

The daughter of Ares was chatting excitedly about the advanced magical radar system that picked up monster signals, and the mounted heavy machine gun which appeared out of nowhere at the back of the vehicle.

Annabeth wanted to dissemble the Hummer so she could study the magical pieces of the car, especially the structure reinforced by Celestial Bronze, and share that information with the Hephaestus cabin when they get back to camp. Grover was desperately trying to talk her out of it.

"Umm… Guys?" Percy cleared his throat somewhat awkwardly. He and Clarisse were far from BFFs, more like frienemies who'd just decided to try not to kill each other every time they cross. Things didn't go exactly _well _between him and Annabeth after their rough break, especially after the weird vision he'd seen in his mind, things between them only got more awkward as it is. Grover wasn't exactly a social person despite their closeness, and as for Theseus… Percy still had trouble trying not to decapitate him every time something inhumanly stupid came out that big trap of his, or something like that.

"I don't think if Ch-I mean, my dad would appreciate it if you tear his ride apart, so, yeah, try not to blow anything up, okay?" Percy said, "Unless someone has a better idea than driving to Vegas."

"Whatever Prissy." Clarisse said with irritation, Percy didn't need to look at her to know she was rolling her eyes at him, typical Clarisse.

"Your _dad_ gave you this?" Annabeth said, sounding surprised. Percy could see it on her face, and a flash of envy too, he'd guess Athena wasn't one to spoil her kids with gifts. He only nodded at her as his gaze returned to the wheel.

"Now how about we hit the road."

**Line Break**

The ride was long and uneventful, just as expected. The tension between the four demigods plus one oblivious Grover was thick, and Percy, though would deny this if asked, had to admit that it was making him uncomfortable, just slightly, but uncomfortable nonetheless. Percy wished someone would change it.

He had no idea how wrong he had been.

Percy casted a glance next to him, Clarisse had dozed off. Surprising, but not impossible, since, Percy guessed, that she was after all human, though he had his doubts at first…

"What was that?" Annabeth's voice came from the back of the car, breaking the silence. Now Percy thought silence was the better option, it wasn't that he didn't enjoy talking to her, he always did, even it he'd have no idea what she'd been talking about half of the times. He simply couldn't deal with her after she left him, especially after what the unknown deity showed him in St. Monica.

Percy glanced outside the window, "A Toyota?" He suggested.

"I mean back on the beach," Annabeth rolled her eyes at him, and his heart ached. She looked so familiar, the way she looked at him, the way she spoke, even the way she rolled her eyes at him in annoyance. She was there, so close, yet they were a life time apart, "It is obvious that you something, and I want to know what it was."

"Nothing happened." Percy denied, putting on his best poker face.

"Right, because that's why you snapped and bolted half way across the city." Annabeth responded sarcastically.

"I was in the mood for some tracking." Percy snorted, "Are you telling me that I couldn't do that?"

"And I was in the mood to be BFF with Clarisse," Annabeth snapped, "Don't treat me like I'm an idiot Jackson!"

"Oh get over yourself Chase!" Percy snapped back, "You Athenians are just the same, arrogant, judgmental, selfish, you think you are always right because you are intelligent, but in fact you are just your mother and her father's obedient lapdogs! You don't care if what you are doing is wrong, you tell yourselves you can play God and decide the lives of others because you are better than them. Wake up Chase, if your mother tells you to set fire on an orphanage full of innocent children, you would do it and kiss Athena's feet for entrusting you with such an important task, don't you? Your hubris have cost lives and yet you keep letting it happen because you are cruel, don't tell me I'm wrong."

"Look who's talking." She snarled at him, "You call us all those things yet you are everything you accuse us of. Tell me, Jackson, you say I'm a cold-blood murderer, but how many people have died because of _you_? Dozens? Hundreds? Thousands? How loyal were you to them when they threw their lives away for you?"

Percy slammed his fist onto the steering wheel in rage, his veins became visible on his skin and redness filled his eyes. Time seemed to be slowing down around him as Percy found himself in a strange trance. He could see better now, hear clearer and smell… He could smell blood, the overwhelming scent of blood. He inhaled deeply, feeling the magical blood pumping in her veins. His fangs shot out before he realized what was happening. An animalistic growl erupted from the depths of his throat, every fiber of his being was ready to rip her apart, to drain every drop of her precious blood.

_She smells so good… Hurt her back, she deserved it. Blood… Blood…_

One more second and she would be at his mercy, his fangs would rip open her skin and bury themselves into her neck, sucking in her blood in large gulps. She would scream… _or moan… begging him to stop… or keep going on even faster. Pain would consume her… or pleasure, either way he would enjoy it, having his way with her…_

_She will probably scream, of course, and put up quite a fight, not that she could still match him in his enhanced state… Though these other idiot in the car might wake up… How much of her blood would be lost while these idiots get their throat ripped out? Depends on the angle the fangs sink into her neck… and whether they tear open an artery. So kill the others first, take a second with Clarisse… even less with the other two, and be on her before she realizes what's going on… a perfect slaughter… Then look for more victims on the road… which will probably be a lot… and all the pedestrians…_

Much fortunately, Percy was broken out of his train of thoughts for his diabolical slaughter plot when he felt something slamming onto the side of the Hummer… and something really hard because the car was sent flying sideways, flipping until it came crushing onto the lane next to them, narrowly missing a silver BMW.

They came down hard, the roof of the Hummer slammed onto the hard, bumped road surface made from reinforced concrete. Windshield glass shattered instantly from the force of impact, the roof cracked and the structure almost collapsed onto itself. The car started beeping loudly, glaring red light flashing, Percy guessed it was some sort of red alert set off by the built-in computer.

The Hummer started cracking loudly, and just when Percy became convinced it was falling apart, the car aviated itself mid-air. It flipped, and now the right side of the car was facing up, before it dropped down again. Guess Chaos didn't design the car's automatic controls to be gentle.

Theseus screamed in panic, but Percy ignored him outright, he didn't have time for his pathetic excuse for a brother. The car beeped loudly again, "Repairs complete." Came a robotic, flat voice. It was true, the shattered windshield glass had somehow been replaced, the car had stopped cracking, and the smashed surface of the roof became even again, as if the impact never happened.

Another loud beep, followed by the seemingly non-stop glare of red flash, "Defensive protocols engaged." Percy didn't know what "defensive protocols" were, but he sure as Hades hoped it would get them out of there, preferably in one piece and breathing.

Theseus screamed again, and Percy found himself brainstorming ways to murder him, especially gruesome ones. What a shame that lately, every time Percy plots to murder someone, he gets sidetracked.

Percy watched as a black SUV appeared out of nowhere. His eyes widened in realization, his hands reached for the wheel, just as he kicked his feet at the gas, but he wasn't fast enough. The SUV had already rammed onto the Hummer head-on.

He was amazed when the SUV's front was completely smashed in. And the impact barely sent the Hummer an inch back. But it only lasted second, because next to him, Clarisse shouted.

"Watch out!" The daughter of Ares cried.

Percy turned to her direction, just as another powerful force smashed onto the car, but it wasn't nearly as strong as the previous one. The car shook, but held its ground. Through the window, he could make out a bulky figure. The man was wearing a black hat, an aged black coat hang on his broad shoulders loosely. Beneath that was a gray shirt, with the image of a human skull on it, then a pair of scratched dark blue jeans. A dark tattoo was visible on the inside of his left forearm, that guy could easily pass as a motor gang member. But what really caught Percy's eyes was something else.

On his hands, held a scarily large shotgun, and his finger was about to pull the trigger again.

That's when Percy sprang into action. His feet rammed the gas, his hands performing a ninety-degree turn with the steering wheel, narrowly escaping the second shotgun shell. Percy kept his foot on the pedal firmly as another shell struck, and bounced clean off the windshield. The car slammed onto the man full force, hitting him square chest and he was sent flying.

Percy didn't stop, he made another right turn instead, hoping to lose whoever was after them. "Keep your weapons ready and stay on high alert, they could be anywhere." His companions nodded. Clarisse had already had her spear at stand by, her face hardened as her eyes merged into one of a warrior's, sharp and focused, scanning outside the window for any signs of hostile.

"Annabeth," Percy turned to the back row as unappealing as the idea of talking to her right now was to him, "Any idea who could be after us?"

"As far as I'm aware of," She started, her head tipped to side slightly as a storm of thoughts formed in her eyes, "Boreas is the only deity living in Canada who is powerful enough to stage an attack like this, though I doubt if he would basically declare war on Olympus by openly attacking a party of theirs, he is known as one of the kindest Gods to half-bloods. Lastrygonian and Hyperborean Giants both live here in Canada, but we would have seen them a mile away…"

Their attackers seemed to be incredibly rude since they, once again, interrupted Annabeth. For the second time of the day, a black SUV rammed onto the vulnerable side of the Hummer. Clarisse swore loudly as the car was sent spinning off the road from both the impact as well as the impossible speed Percy had been driving.

The car's spinning came to a halt when it slammed onto a brick wall. A second later, the same black SUV rammed onto the other side of the Hummer again. Then, two more black SUVs which appeared out of nowhere, slammed onto both the front and back of the car simultaneously.

The car shook upon impact, the computer started beeping annoyingly loudly again while the red glare resumed. The back doors of the SUVs opened as a dozen figures jumped out of the cars. They were dressed in identical dark uniforms, black coat, gray shirts, dark blue jeans, black hats, eye blocks and the black tattoo.

What surprised Percy the most was their choice of weapon, automatic rifles, shotguns, all fire arms, no blade.

_Near perfect co-ordination, state of the art equipment, uniform, _Percy thought to himself, _this is a well-trained and highly experienced army, supplied by top intel._

They opened fire at once, and the car screeched loudly in protest. The computer, if possible, was beeping even louder now, guess Chaos didn't take the scenario where a rain of Celestial Bronze bullets descend on the car. Percy slammed his foot onto the pedal again, but the car wouldn't budge. Apparently the SUVs' drivers kept their boots on the gas as well.

"Damn it!" Percy cursed loudly, "I can't get us out of here!"

"Try the red button." Annabeth remarked, glancing at his direction momentarily as her hands grasped her dagger tightly, preparing for battle.

_What red button?_ Percy wanted to ask her, but words caught themselves in his throat as his eyes, for the first time, noticed the red button on his steering wheel. The red button that wasn't even there ten seconds ago. His brain screamed at his that what Annabeth told him was a bad idea, but it was the only bad idea he had, and given that he had already survived years of worst demigod ideas in history, he decided to screw it.

Percy punched the red button.

For a second, nothing happened, and just when Percy thought it was a cruel joke Chaos decided to pull on him, something _did _happen. The engines roared loudly as blue flames burst, the car, propelled by powerful forces, was shot forward, sending the blocking black SUV flying. The two other SUVs crushed right into each other.

"Godly acceleration!" Percy cried, "Hold on!"

The car whipped pass the block in a blur, Percy managed to turn the steering wheel, narrowing missing a brick wall, though he had no doubt the car would have smashed right through it.

"Hades yeah!" Clarisse cheered next to Percy triumphantly. Annabeth and Grover shared a discrete look, sometimes they worry about the girl's sanity, but figured it was just an Ares thing. Now they thought she had finally lost it.

Percy sighed in relief, letting out a breathe he had no idea he was holding.

Too soon.

Percy growled as another black SUV came into the view of his rearing mirror, and another, and another, and another.

"Everybody watched out!" Percy called, "Four more SUVs on our tail, could be more."

"Highway up ahead." Annabeth pointed out from the back.

"Highway it is then." Percy nodded, and sped up. They were practically sitting ducks there, with all the sharp turns, narrow lanes and dark windows.

Percy lifted his head, looking into the rear mirror. The four SUVs were gone, but his unease was not.

**Line Break**

"Pawns," Kronos snorted disdainfully, a smug smirk hanging on his lips, "Mortals, demigods, Gods, Titans, Giants, monsters, no matter how powerful they are, they are, but pawns for us to manipulate. At the end of the day, only us, the most superior beings, can survive. Their lives, societies, everything known to them, their world as it is, will perish, just as them. From the ruins of humanity, a new Golden Age will be built, a paradise, in the image of our will. Only us, the fittest, deserve to live, the rest, the weak, shall burn. They will be slaves, beneath our feet, we will be worshipped, and the full glory of the Titans will be restored."

"But," Kronos' tone took a sharp turn, his eyes narrowing, "None of that can be accomplished until the threat, Perseus Jackson and his demigods, is eliminated. We must be wiser, more patient, and more ruthless, we must stamp them out from their roots, and burn them to ashes, nothing must be allowed to remain. Therefore, the total annihilation of half-bloods must be brought about."

"You are absolutely right, my lord," Koios bowed his head, "Which is why we have allied with mother. With our joint mights, it is only a matter of time before Jackson is brought before us, my lord."

"Time," Kronos led out a cold sneer, "I am the Lord of Time, and yet my own element has worked against me. Mother now turns to someone else for that matter, this is outrageous! She has always been fascinated with those filth-blooded low-lives, first she sent the beast, then she hired the _dogs, _no, they are even filthier than stray gods. I have confronted her, I demanded to not let the nobility of our divine blood stained by their filth." Kronos' voice was hard and furious, disgust could be seen in his expression.

"Jackson has not gotten away," Koios said, his tone was flat and unchanged, uncaring, but his eyes narrowed for the briefest moment, "the pack does have an excellent record when their service is required, mother has her own reasons. As for Mormo, he was powerful, and it surprised us that Jackson had already grown more powerful than we could have imagined."

"He is a low-blood!" Kronos roared in rage, "And now, thanks to mother's great _wisdom_ as usual, now Jackson is even more powerful than before. Mother is yet to wake from her slumber, and I am too weak in this form, it will take years until I could unleash my true form. She claims she has sent her best soldier, the hunter no less, but he was defeated by a mere demigod!"

"With your permission, my lord," Koios started slowly, his voice betraying nothing, "I can dispatch our own asset immediately. He has accomplished hundreds of missions and yet to fail for one single time, Jackson will be dead in three days."

"Hmm," Kronos nodded in approval, his eyes meeting Koios' for the first time, "It appears that I can always put my trust in you, can I not, brother? Very well then, dispatch him, but I want Jackson alive, he is mine, and mine _alone."_

"If that is all, my lord." Koios rose and bowed, turning to leave the throne room.

"Gaea can _never _find out what's really going on here in Othrys." Kronos said firmly.

Koios nodded and left.


End file.
